


Oblivious?

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Family Fluff, Forbidden Touches, Grief/Mourning, Infidelity, M/M, Madara Uchiha is the voice of reason, Makeup Sex, Medical Experimentation, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Posessive Hashirama, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Senju Clan-centric, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slow Burn Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Slowish Burn Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Teasing, Uchiha Madara a Senju in all but blood, Uchiha Massacre Happens During Madara’s Time, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy, Who is more of the oblivious fool?, manipulative Hashirama, unintentional rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 73,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: Tobirama did not want to break up Hashirama's marriage. Hashirama wants exactly that. Madara meanwhile knows it's inevitable until the two brothers end up together, especially once Tobirama gets a bun in his oven. But what of his own feelings, could he have anticipated those?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 323
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

“Lord Tobirama…Lord Tobirama…come quickly…you must come quickly!”

Tobirama shot up off the floor of his laboratory. Many of his test tubes had flown across the floor, many of his glass containers had shattered. The electric blue liquid was now a puddle around him. Pages and pages of his research were now unfortunate casualties of the same liquid.

Tobirama jumped to his feet, the world around him spun, his vision blurred. He had to grip the side of the table. He had risen too soon, but why was he asleep in the first place? 

He touched the sides of his lips. He looked at his fingers, evidence of the same electric blue liquid was now on his fingers. Okay, okay, so he had consumed the liquid. Then he remembered excruciating pain coming from his very bowels. It had been so intense that that was what had Tobirama falling to the floor. He remembered the start of the convulsions until everything had gone black.

“Lord Tobirama! Lord Hashirama needs you!”

There were a series of irritable knocks and bangs on his laboratory door. Hashirama needed him? Tobirama was not sure if he could go. He really needed to confirm if what he thought had happened did actually happen.

“It’s Ichirou, Lord Tobirama, something terrible has happened.”

Fuck it! His nephew, his fourteen-year-old nephew, he had gone on his first S-rank mission. He hurried towards the door. Surely everything had gone smoothly? Ichirou was the best shinobi of his generation. He was the perfect Senju, all he lacked was the wood style. 

Tobirama staggered towards the door. The dizziness was still there. His limbs ached, his stomach cramped, he thought he might like to throw everything up.

He then opened the door. He saw one of his clansmen, a child, a fresh genin.

“Who are you to interrupt me during the day, Nobu?” Tobirama hissed.

Nobu looked up. The child must be about twelve now. Technically it was Hashirama’s responsibility as head of the Senju clan to recall everything’s name. Hashirama was brawn though, his wit not so sharp. So Tobirama was the brains. Tobirama remembered names. Tobirama was the unofficial deputy head of the Senju clan…

Tobirama saw tears streaming down the child’s face. Tobirama’s sensory power was spiking into life. This child’s chakra was weeping, weeping as if something truly terrible had taken place.

“It’s terrible, oh kami, it’s _terrible_!” Nobu was wailing now, and Tobirama was getting more and more worried.

“Alright, alright, you have entered my sacred domain now, tell me where they are?!” Tobirama hissed.

This boy’s emotions were getting too much. Surely there was nothing wrong right? If Ichirou had gotten injured Hashirama would have been able to heal any injury, right? Hashirama was not the most renown healer across the five nations for nothing, right?

“Everyone…everyone has been summoned to the hospital, Lord Tobirama.” The boy wept.

Everyone summoned to the hospital? Wait, something like that only happened, when the _worst_ happened. No, no, it could not be that surely, it could _not_ be that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to polt, Soline, PettyEvans, gg113, AccidentallyOnPurose, natsumii and the five guests that left kudos! Thank you for taking a chance on this story :)
> 
> As for those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story, I hope you stick around :)

They were there, all the active shinobi from the Senju clan stood in the courtyard of the hospital. All of them were down on their knees with their heads hung low. This could only mean one thing. They only did that when in mourning…

“No…no… _no_!” Tobirama gasped as he pushed through the hospital doors. The messenger only caught up with him seconds later. Honestly, he was the only with addled senses and movements, and he was still fast. 

Tobirama flew through the corridor of the hospital. He stumbled into the walls. If anyone ran across him at that moment, they might have thought he was drunk. It was not on alcohol. It was that concoction he had made. It was something that might solve the dwindling female population in the village.

Tobirama fell flat onto his face.

“Lord Tobirama!” That little genin came up beside him. Tobirama was breathing fast. His body felt lethargic, his body felt hot, something was definitely wrong with him.

Oh kami, he would have to ask for help. 

“Nobu…I’m…I’m going to need you to guide me to where…to where my brother is.” Tobirama heaved. He winced, everything in his stomach felt like it was on fire. 

“Lord Tobirama, are you…are you sick?” 

Tobirama rose off the floor. His limbs ached. The concoction had done something the boy asked if he was sick. Well, he might be, in nine months. What was he thinking…Ichirou?!

“Nobu.” Tobirama groaned.

Nobu’s hand was under him. Tobirama grabbed onto it. Tobirama let Nobu pull him up. The world still spun. Tobirama took deep breaths in and loud breaths out. He would have to snap out of it. Hashirama needed him. Ichirou, Ichirou something had happened to his nephew.

Nobu was pulling him along the remainder of the corridor. Nobu was pulling him room through room. Then Nobu stopped in front of two doors, ones that would lead to an operating theatre.

Nobu then turned to him. The tears started anew.

“I…I can’t go any further than this Lord Tobirama. I am not a close relative.” The boy then stepped away, moving to leave. Tobirama nodded before staggering in through those double doors. Cries and screams of agony were what he heard within…

……………

Tobirama stopped moving as soon as he saw them. Hashirama, Mito and their two remaining red-headed children, a daughter and a son, circling the bed, turned to look at him with tears running down their faces.

Mito was softly weeping. Her children crying hard. The screams of agony must, therefore, be coming from…

Tobirama saw his brother. Hashirama looked crestfallen, dead inside. His mouth might have been closed, but Tobirama could sense it, deep within his elder brother’s very chakra came the sounds of agony.

It was as if the great tree himself was dying inside.

Tobirama moved closer into the room and then he felt it, the scent of death was heavy in this room. It was so intense that Tobirama’s body swayed even more, and his vision grew blurry. His eyes soon grew wet and…

No, no, no, this could not be happening…

Tobirama spied the usual gap that persisted between Hashirama and Mito. That gap had been there for as long as he could remember…some distance between husband and wife was normal, right? 

And from the moment that Tobirama came to his brother’s side, Hashirama reacted. Hashirama clung to him as if he never wanted to let him go. Tobirama then looked down at the bed and his world came to a screeching halt.

It was Ichirou. He was lying on the bed. A white sheet covered most of his body. Signs of pain contorted his face. The tanned skin he had inherited from Hashirama was paling out. His eyes were closed and Tobirama knew…that he would never open them again.

“My son, my son, I couldn’t save him, I couldn’t save him, _Tobi_.” Hashirama clung to him sobbing into his stomach. Tobirama winced, death was heavy in this room, but his older brother’s pain was…was unbearable. 

“Tobi, Tobi, _Tobi_!” Hashirama continued to weep.

Tobirama held onto his elder brother, knowing that he would do anything he could to help Hashirama through this. 

…………

“What good is your power when you could not even save your _precious_ Senju heir, great god of shinobi!” 

Tobirama clambered into the next room when he heard that harsh female screech. He had been the last out of that room. Mito had stormed out in a huff, the children followed soon after. Hashirama went soon after. Tobirama stayed, mostly because he did not want his elder brother to wonder why he was so unsteady on his feet.

Tobirama did not what was going on with him, but he was growing wet in places he should _not_ grow wet. His body was growing hot and he was aching…aching for someone’s touch…?

If Tobirama had any known of carnal activity, he would recognise that he was growing horny. But Tobirama’s experiment would have to an end, the effects of the concoction he drunk would surely wear off. He had built in a failsafe to make conception happen, but if he waited it out, it would be alright, right?

“Oh really, and what about you, Uzumaki bitch, blame me, drag me down, you cold-hearted whore!”

Tobirama opened the door to see both his brother and Mito staring him down. The chakras were high and very prickly in this room. If Tobirama was trying to push off the growing heat in this body, this was only making things worse.

Did he really have to take that concoction today of all days? He was the one supposed to be on the ball. He had to be on the ball in these circumstances. He had to calm any fraying in his brother’s message. Damn it, why was his cock hardening most inappropriately, now was not the time for this.

“Cold-hearted am I? Well, at least I’m not the one with Ichirou’s blood on my hands!” Mito snapped back.

Tobirama looked between Hashirama and then Mito, and then back again. Mito’s weeping had come to an end, her face had morphed back to its usual sneer. The first time Tobirama had seen that face was when Mito had arrived in the newly built hidden leaf village with four-year-old Ichirou in tow. 

“Perfect little _Uzumaki_ wife…” All the hairs stood up on Tobirama’s body at the darkness in Hashirama’s tone. Tobirama understood that his elder brother might have been upset, angry, but was taking it out on his wife really the best thing? Social norms were starting to befuddle Tobirama. 

“Hashirama…Mito…please don’t do this. You…you need to stand together as man and wife, you need to stay strong for Kasumi and Eiji. They can’t see their parents attacking each other like this.”

Hashirama and Mito turned their gaze onto him. Tobirama shivered at the sheer intensity of the anger they projected from their very eyes. Tobirama had to cover his mouth to stop the retching. Damn concoction, he was the most powerful sensor in the five nations but drinking that thing had really screwed things up.

“You see that Hashirama, you should be more gentlemanly, more husbandly, what sort of example are you setting for our younger children.” Tobirama could tell that Mito had chosen her words well but for some reason, there was no emotion in her tone. That didn’t sit well with Tobirama. He was the socially awkward one, but he still cried as his heart contorted at the horrific death of his nephew.

The image of Ichirou’s pained face might never leave his mind.

“Most gentlemanly and more husbandly? Hmm, why would I do that when I have such a cold woman as a wife?” Hashirama asked in a such a tone that really made Tobirama confused.

Mito raised her bell sleeves before glaring Hashirama down. “I will take my leave now, I will not have a man, even the god of shinobi, treat me in such a way.”

Mito turned away and scurried off. Tobirama looked back to Hashirama. He now had the same sneer that Mito usually wore on her face.

“Anija?” Tobirama called out to Hashirama is a soft tone.

Hashirama turned to Tobirama, his features immediately began to soften. The tears started to fall again. And then Hashirama lunged at him, Hashirama wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him.

“Oh Tobi, Tobi, _Tobi_!” Hashirama was once again burying his face in his chest. But then Hashirama was pressing up very close to him now. Tobirama’s body ached even more now. Tobirama felt his cock hardening even more.

Tobirama began to take quick breaths. Tobirama raised his chakra. He would have to stop it, this heat, this fuzzy, this…

Hashirama let out a loud gasp as he pulled away from him. Tobirama then realised that Hashirama was looking down, and then he looked down. There was a tent forming in his pants, oh kami, oh kami he needed to stop it, he needed to…

“Oh otouto, look at you?” Tobirama was starting to feel fuzzy and tired. Just who was his elder brother cooing at so lovingly. Tobirama moved back and almost fell over, this indomitable heat was beginning to get the better of him.

He felt something warm, something comforting pressing into his aching body. He felt something pressing against his lips and a whine came from none other than his mouth.

He blinked a few times to see that it was Hashirama looking down at him. He then realised that the hands pulling him close were Hashirama’s hands. And that meant that it was Hashirama that had kissed him.

“Oh otouto, I always knew that you were beautiful, but now that your body has finally come of age…it’s absolutely stunning.”

No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. Hashirama was married. Hashirama couldn’t be…

Then Hashirama leaned forward again, his lips drawing ever closer to his own. Tobirama pulled back, raising his hands to stop him.

“No anija, no. We can’t do this. We can’t…” Tobirama wheezed. This heat was unbearable and having Hashirama so close was actually comforting.

Hashirama then did what Tobirama found unbearable. Hashirama started crying. Hashirama pulled away looking at him, the tears came back, they were ugly, so, so ugly.

Hashirama’s hand that slid under his shirt as Tobirama jumped. Hashirama ran his hands up and down, and Tobirama moaned and shuddered. Good, it felt _so_ good. 

“Please anija, please…don’t do this. You’re married. Go to your wife. She is the one you should be doing…”

Hashirama then leaned forward to kiss him again. This time it was more intense. This time Hashirama sucked at his lips. This time Hashirama’s hands moved down, they pushed below the waistline of his pants to cusp his naked buttcheeks.

Tobirama raised his hands. Tobirama wrapped his arms around Hashirama’s neck. His elder brother was kissing him harder and harder and Tobirama…Tobirama needed a way to push him off. 

He was the brains, he had to be the voice of…

Tobirama pulled his puckered lips away from Hashirama and then pushed him back until he was the one falling back onto the floor. He then looked to see the waist of his pants around his ankles and that only meant that his erect cock was out for the world to see.

Hashirama was approaching him now. Hashirama bore this hungry look on his face. Tobirama’s muscles clenched, sweat rolled off his body and everything from down below felt so wet. What…what was this concoction _doing_ to him?

Hashirama kneeled. Hashirama’s hands snaked under his ass cheeks. Tobirama moaned.

“Please otouto, please let your anija take care of you.”

Hashirama was lifting him now. Hashirama was drawing him closer to his chest. Tobirama had to part his legs just so he could wrap them around Hashirama's waist. He didn't realise that by doing that he might be sending the wrong signals. That’s when Tobirama realised that Hashirama must have pulled his pants and underwear off at some point.

Tobirama looked up to Hashirama, everything was fuzzy.

“But your wife…” Tobirama heaved.

Hashirama leaned down to nuzzle and lick his neck.

“Please otouto, please. Let me be with the one person who I know will always love me. _Please_.”

Tobirama knew he should say no, but his body…the heat…the aching and Hashirama's _pain_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter please consider leaving kudos or even a comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For being the brains of the family, Tobirama really can be so oblivious to the needs of the body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Rin_Kakizudo, Nath97, TheFallenValkyrie, Starry_night_6, Love_is_infatuation, babblyaus, lauraradicchi, their_tears and 7 guests that left kudos! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> As to those who you who subscribed and bookmarked after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

The next time things became a little less fuzzy, Tobirama felt his body, his _naked_ body pressing down between many pillows and blankets. He opened his eyes and noticed that everything seemed so bright, _too_ bright…

There was a sharp pain in his frontal lobe. Tobirama tensed and then he began to register the heat once more. He cried out it pain…

“Shh, otouto, shh…”

Tobirama blinked a few times to see a form becoming clear, Hashirama’s form, Hashirama’s _naked_ form.

Tobirama clambered back in the bedcovers but didn’t get very far, his limbs were too weak, aching too…

“It’s okay otouto, anija will take good care of you…” Hashirama’s voice was so warm, so comforting. Tobirama shivered as two hands caressed his aching arms which were pressed into the pillows. Tobirama began to pant loudly once those same hands reached his torso. Tobirama tensed and moaned as those hands made his body writhe and tremble against the covers.

Bed…bed…

“Anija…anija, where am I?” Tobirama gasped.

Tobirama moaned as Hashirama’s hands moved down his legs and then Hashirama was leaning into him. Hashirama was kissing his cheek, licking his collar bone and murmuring tenderly into his ear.

“In my bed, my beautiful melting snowflake.” If Tobirama did not know it any better, he would say that Hashirama was flirting with him. 

Tobirama gasped. Tobirama then willed his body to move. Hashirama only pushed him back down into the bed.

“Oh otouto, otouto, _otouto_ …don’t you trust me?” Hashirama cried into his ear. Tobirama stopped his struggle. Hashirama trilled his ear and then kissed it.

“But we can’t…not in your marital bed.” Tobirama rasped as the heat was starting to cloud his mind again. The ache in his body was returned and…and…

Stupid concoction, he had no idea that it would do this. What did impregnation have to do with him become this sticky, moaning sobbing mess?

Tobirama gasped hunching inwards, there was a hand wrapping around…wrapping around his cock. A hand which was pumping his cock. Tobirama jumped and shook, this felt better than…than anytime he had done it. But he had never touched himself there for pleasure…

“Ha…Ha…Hashirama.” Tobirama cried as he curled inwards.

“Does that feel good my otouto?” Tobirama knew he should not like the sound of Hashirama’s teasing tone, but the way he pumped his cock. It had Tobirama shaking more and more and more…

“But anija, this is your _marital_ bed.” Tobirama tried to argue as there was this growing heat in his groin. 

“It’s _my_ bed, my trembling snowflake, and my bed alone.” If Tobirama were not crying louder and louder from the intense sensations making his nerves come alive, he might have asked where Mito slept. He lived in one of those tiny flats close to the Hokage tower. He had had no companion, and no need for one, living with his brother did not seem appropriate. No matter how much Hashirama had tried to tempt him. 

“Come on otouto, feel it, my snowflake, let anija see you cum.” Hashirama wanted him to cum. What did cumming _mean_? Was it that yucky white stuff that came when he had pumped his own erection? 

“But we can’t be doing this, not on the day that Ich…”

Hashirama only pumped him harder.

“Let anija see your pleasure. Let your pleasure wipe away your anija’s pain…”

Anija wanted to see his pleasure. The pressure in his groin was now too much. Tobirama was crying, screaming and then his hips stuttered and that yucky white stuff came out the same way water might suddenly squirt out of a hose.

Tobirama was left gasping. Tobirama moaned loudly as he felt two hands pressing into his tender hips. And then his back was back again in the bed covers.

“You are so beautiful otouto, so full of love for your anija.” Tobirama was liking the praise in Hashirama’s voice. “Don’t you think I deserve to be with someone like _that_ Tobirama, someone like _you_?” 

Yes, yes, Tobirama did love his anija. But he shouldn’t be this weak. He needed to be the crutch Hashirama could lean…

Tobirama gasped as he could feel fingers prodding into him back there. It sounded very wet and squelchy, damn concoction, why did it make that part of him wet off all places?

“Otouto, otouto, I had my fingers all sapped up to make them go in easier, but you’re already so wet there. You didn’t cook up something in that lab of yours to let another enter you _right_?!” Tobirama heard Hashirama huffing. Was there something that Tobirama was not understanding?

Tobirama felt his entire body tensing as Hashirama’s fingers slid right on in. And then all Tobirama could do was pant and wheeze as Hashirama thrust his fingers in and out, in and out. 

Tobirama was gasping more and more until his hunched forward and more wetness came as soon as Hashirama pulled his fingers out.

“Mmmm, you’re loosening up really well for me otouto.” Tobirama heard Hashirama praising him some even more now.

“Loosening up…for…for what anija?” Tobirama asked out loud.

Hashirama gave him a happy little hum but no sort of verbal answer. He only penetrated him back there with even more fingers. He grew that much wetter.

Damn it what was happening to him? Tobirama had devised this concoction to help the clans who had too few daughters to properly survive. Of course, he had tried on himself first, he was the scientist, but he had never thought it would leave him so…

“You’re so beautiful otouto. You so delectable all wet. I will gladly accept the gift you have given me _Tobi_ …” 

Gift…gift…what gift was he talking…?

Oh, oh, Hashirama was climbing on top of him. Hashirama was pressing his hot aching body right into the bed. Hashirama was nuzzling his neck. Hashirama was kissing the side of his face.

Tobirama was starting to shake and to pant. Hashirama’s great bulk was rubbing against him, and…and…the aching was subsiding just as everything in his body was burning with need.

“Let me give you some deep, deep love, my snowflake.”

Snow…Snowflake, since when did Hashirama call him by that pet name? Was he trying to be sexy with him or something?

“Deep, deep love?” Tobirama murmured.

“Very deep, otouto…” Hashirama cooed into his ear and then Tobirama gasped as Hashirama ground his cock against his own. 

“Anija, anija…what…what are you doing?” Tobirama asked shocked.

Hashirama shushed him, as he continued to grind into him. “Good, good, it feels good, isn’t that right, otouto?”

Tobirama arched his back as a long loud moan came out of his throat. It…it did feel good. But wasn’t Tobirama intruding, wasn’t Mito supposed to be here instead of…?

“Ha!” Tobirama cried out as he felt the tip of something large, something hot pushing into him back there.

“What…what…what are you doing anija?” Tobirama stuttered.

Hashirama pressed into him and planted a long hard kiss against Tobirama's mouth that had Tobirama shaking and more wetness coming forth.

“Giving you my love, Tobi,” Hashirama whined into his ear. Hashirama pushed a little further in as Tobirama moaned and suddenly his hands were flailing.

“Wrap your arms around me otouto.” Tobirama heard Hashirama murmuring into his ear.

“Wha…what?” Tobirama stuttered.

Tobirama felt and heard Hashirama give him a big dramatic kiss right above his frantic heart.

“Do it otouto.” Tobirama immediately recognised it, the obey me or else tone. But Tobirama didn’t want to make his anija angry or sad, not…not today. 

So Tobirama moved his arms. He reached for Hashirama’s back. So would he slide them criss-cross? Would that give him enough support? Tobirama was becoming incredibly aware of the hot throbbing thing still waiting to push into him. Tobirama would need to hold on. So Tobirama chose to lock both of his arms around the top of anija’s arms.

Hashirama started cooing: “Yes…yes, you hold onto your anija as tight as you can otouto…”

And then that hot thing was pushing further and further in. Tobirama let out a mewl, tightening his grip and burying his head into Hashirama’s shoulder.

“You trust your anija right, Tobi?” Hashirama sung into his ears.

“Hmm…yeah…” Tobirama responded muffled into Hashirama’s shoulder.

“Then relax, anija will make it feel so good, he promises.” Hashirama trilled into his ears.

"Whatever makes you happy, anija.” Tobirama responded in a tired tone of voice. He had heard Hashirama laughing at that, he sounded happy, so _very_ happy. Anija deserved to be happy, if Tobirama could help then he…

Tobirama let out a moan and then began to pant louder and louder as that throbbing thing lodged itself right into him. And that’s when it happened…Tobirama started to shake, tears started to sting in Tobirama’s eyes. This…this…this…

“Does it hurt otouto?” Hashirama asked as Tobirama heard the sound of crying coming back. Tobirama didn’t want his anija to cry, Tobirama would do anything to help with Hashirama’s pain.

“No…no, it’s just…it’s just big.” And it was starting to make Tobirama feel very, very full. 

Hashirama hummed into his ears. “Ah yes, otouto, it’s as big as the love I have for you my snowflake.”

Tobirama lay back into the bed. Tobirama started to loosen the arms he had around Hashirama’s arms. Tobirama was trying breathing exercises, he willed his body to adjust to whatever Hashirama had pushed into him.

“Oh otouto…” Hashirama called to him. “Don’t you let go now.”

Tobirama tightened his grip.

“Why…why not?”

Hashirama then pulled out of him and pushed back in again as Tobirama cried out clinging to Hashirama for support.

“I’m going to start moving, Tobi, and I’m going to make you feel _so_ good.” 

Hashirama was going to make him feel good, what did that mean?

Then that fullness that was stretching Tobirama out, pulled out and then back in. Tobirama gasped as his body shook and there were signs of that building pressure in his stomach again.

Hashirama was pulling out of him and then thrusting a little quicker into him the second time. Tobirama cried out as the fullness was making his backside feel…feel so good.

“You’re doing _so_ well for me otouto.”

“I…I am…?” Tobirama cried out again as Hashirama thrust into him a little harder.

“Hmm…most definitely, you’re ready now…” Hashirama was telling him something, should he had taken it as a warning?

“Hold onto your anija real tight now.”

Tobirama did just that as Hashirama thrusting into him again and again and again. Tobirama gasped, Tobirama moaned and then Tobirama screamed between his panting. Something hot, something wonderful was making everything feel so great, so alive back there. Tobirama was now shaking. Tobirama was crying. And then Tobirama noticed the pressure once again building, building, building right in his stomach.

“A…A…Anija…Anija!” Tobirama started to cry out.

The movement in his backside only increased. And the aching in his limbs gave way to pl…pleasure? Is this what pleasure felt like? Oh, oh, oh, his backside was starting to grow more and more sensitive. He felt his insides tightening around the hot wonderful thing.

“Oh otouto, are you tightening up for your anija _already_?” Tobirama could swear that he heard a slight hint of disappointment in his anija’s tone.

But Anija was thrusting that thing in and out of him that much faster, that much quicker. The pressure in his belly was getting _so_ great, _so_ unbearable and then Tobirama registered his cock growing hard.

He hunched forward as his cock exploded between both their bodies.

But the thrusting continued, it was starting to hurt a little now, Tobirama mewled in discomfort, Tobirama tried to push away.

“I’m almost there otouto, I’m almost there… _promise_ …” 

Almost there? Almost there...for what…?

It was suddenly Hashirama holding him close. It was Hashirama gasping and grunting and then Tobirama felt hot sticky stuff shooting off inside him. Tobirama could swear that he could almost taste it, but why did it taste so much of Hashirama’s essence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter please leave a comment and some kudos!
> 
> Should Tobirama get pregnant from his first time or not?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara steps in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Camilita4045, Kat, Littwink, TheFallenValkyrie and Mi-ly for all your feedback, it really gave me the boost and direction on how to move ahead with this next chapter. I wrote it three times before I was happy with it!
> 
> Thank you to Whovianmachinegun, Torres88, 98ago, Littwink and the 8 guests that left kudos after the last chapter :)
> 
> To those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

“Come on and show yourself! You know you are not permitted access to the abortion remedies without Lord Hashirama’s express permission!”

Tobirama hid behind one of the trees near to the hospital. Hashirama had always been protective of children and babes, but now four months after Ichirou’s death, he had become almost authoritarian. A lot of women had been caught out to have been cheating on their husbands in the last few months, but Tobirama was not one of those women. Tobirama was trying to fix the consequences of that experiment he had conducted months ago. Things between Hashirama and his wife was growing increasingly strained. Tobirama did not want to add to that, he would _not_ add to that.

Tobirama began to move.

“We know you’re a Senju. We can sense your chakra little hussy!”

Tobirama gritted his teeth. Who were they calling a hussy? It wasn’t as if he had spent every night for the last few months lying under Hashirama. Oh wait, that was exactly what Tobirama had been doing.

Tobirama then pulled the vial out of his pocket. He uncapped the cork that had sealed off the abortion remedy. He brought it to his lips. All those months ago, Tobirama had created a concoction to create male carriers but he had never intended to become one of those same carriers. Especially not a carrier of Hashirama’s child!

“Don’t you dare!”

Tobirama’s entire body tensed up. That voice, he knew that voice. It was one that he had not heard for quite a few years now. He had spent many years gathering and bringing back Izuna’s wild oats to the village.

Tobirama moved to fling his head back and get the liquid down his throat. 

“I mean it Tobirama!”

Then something smacked against the back of Tobirama’s head as everything went black.

……………

Tobirama came to with the sound of someone pulling on elastic gloves. Tobirama blinked to see that ropes pinned his hands to the sides of the examination chair. He looked down to see that his trousers had been removed and his legs were parted and also tied down. He then saw a familiar head of spiky black hair as he looked over the slight swell in his stomach. 

“What…what do _you_ think you are _doing_?!” Tobirama snapped.

The owner of the spiky hair looked up as Tobirama went hot in the face. It was Madara Uchiha’s smug face looking at him through his own naked legs.

Tobirama pulled at his restraints. Tobirama tried to bring his chakra to the surface. The ropes around him started to glow, it was forcing his chakra back down.

“You sealed off my chakra! What gave you that right?” Tobirama then looked around to realise that he was back in his lab. “And what right do you have to be in my sanctuary in the first place?” 

Madara laughed at him.

“Oh come on, Tobirama have you already forgotten Hashirama’s conditions for you to have this lab in the first place? I know I haven’t been around all that much, but I am still your lab supervisor.”

Tobirama blew his cheeks out. Damn Hashirama and his overreach. Damn Hashirama and his amazing cock… Damn this pregnancy and his increased need to have Hashirama screw him.

Tobirama cried out as he felt something cold entering him from _there_. 

“Don’t touch me there!” Tobirama hissed.

And of course, Madara ignored him, no what he did was worse. He pushed his finger in and then pulled it out, in and then out. Tobirama began to pant, began to wheeze before hunched forward and the wetness came. Why had that new opening appeared on his body? It was not as if his temporary carrier status would permit him to give birth naturally, right?

Then Madara pulled his finger out because of course, he did.

Madara pulled back. Madara bore this wide, wide smile where Madara was living up to his madman moniker.

“Goodness me Tobirama what have you gotten yourself into?”

Tobirama pulled at the restraints again, but he could not break free. But then why would he? Madara was a lot more powerful then he was, only Hashirama surpassed the Uchiha.

“Well, I would have been able to fix it if you would have just let me take the abortion remedy!” Tobirama lashed out. “Let me out of these restraints Madara, I’m not a child!”

“Hmm well, I suppose I could. But that depends…”

Tobirama pulled against the restraints again, he stopped. He was starting to get rope burn around his wrists. Damn his delicate pale skin!

Tobirama heard the sound of those plastic gloves being stripped off. Madara then came to his side. Madara then put a hand on that growing bulge of his. Madara was then rubbing it, stroking it as if it was something precious. How could it be precious when it shouldn’t even be there in the first place? Tobirama was starting to curse himself for Hashirama channelling his mourning through having hot and heavy sex…with _him_!

Tobirama’s body shuddered in pleasure at the thought of Hashirama’s hands touching him everywhere. He moaned at the memories of Hashirama’s kissing and licking him. His body grew hot at the prospect of Hashirama’s cock sliding into him.

Damn it, Tobirama really _hated_ sex.

He looked towards Madara. The Uchiha had his eyes closed. He went from a passive expression to one of shock, one of true happiness and then he opened his eyes with anger now burning in his brow.

“You selfish, selfish boy! You dare to abort Hashirama’s child when he’s due to put his son in the ground!”

As Ichirou had been the Senju clan heir, the funeral rights had been a bit different for him then it usually would have been. First, a full investigation had taken place as to cause of his death. A sword through his chest which has left his heart torn to shreds. Hashirama would have been able to rebuild Ichirou‘s heart if he had not returned to him already dead. Naturally, the perpetrator from the opposing village had been tracked down with him and his family obliterated. The Senju were terribly possessiveness of their clansmen and mercilessly vindictive when it came to avenging them. The investigation and avenging Ichirou had taken three months, the last month had been for everyone to say their goodbyes. The preservation seal had enabled this and now it was being removed.

Hashirama had visited Ichirou. Then Hashirama had come to Tobirama. Hashirama had cried until Tobirama had simply conceded to having Hashirama peel him out of his clothes to have his way with him. 

Then Tobirama realised that the ropes were loose. He pulled away. He rose from the bed. Tobirama the hung his legs over the side of examination bed. He aimed a little healing jutsu at the rope burns on his wrists.

He then looked at Madara who was eyeing him with so much judgement that Tobirama wanted to punch him right in the face. Tobirama winced, damn this pregnancy for warping his emotions and his impulses. He needed to put a stop to it!

“Look, I was weak. Hashirama came to me seeking comfort. I am a good little brother, I held him and comforted him as he…”

And Madara cut him off with blowing a long loud raspberry. 

“Oh fucking kami, Tobirama. I hope you are gasping, moaning, crying and writhing. You’ve always been very body shy but I sure hope that now that Hashirama is _finally_ screwing your ass. I hope you’re not being frigid. Goodness knows he’s had enough of that with that wife of his.”

Tobirama stared at Madara in true shock as he stammered:

“What do _you_ mean with Hashirama finally screwing me, Madara?”

Madara was giving Tobirama a very intense and fairly leery look. And then he laughed.

“Of course, little virgin Tobirama was ever so clueless about the way his big brother would flank him scaring aware male and female suitors from getting close.”

Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

“Hashirama does not _flank_ me.”

Madara laughed.

“Oh, he does. I still remember when Izuna declared that he would claim the Senju snowflake for himself. Hashirama gave him such a beating that I thought little brother would never recover.”

Tobirama was starting to go red in the face. Izuna Uchiha had wanted him…like that. What was it with everyone’s obsession with him? Tobirama had never been the best with social interactions. He had stayed away from things such as romance and especially sex because of how complicated it was. 

“Izuna…um…wanted me?” Tobirama stuttered now feeling as if his face might burn off. Tobirama was starting to think back to ten years ago. He had been eighteen when he and Hashirama were still on the battlefield. 

Izuna Uchiha had always had this certain swagger about him. Sleeping with women and even men everywhere the Uchiha had travelled through the five nations. On the battlefield, Izuna had always been very pushy yet refused to strike him in earnest. There had been that one time Izuna had come onto him and Tobirama had slashed him across the chest. 

There had been a lot of hoopla that Tobirama had ended up killing him, but then the Uchiha uprising that Madara had quelled with Hashirama's assistance on the creation of the village proved that that had not been the case. 

Madara smiled sadly and nodded his head.

“A lot of people have wanted you Tobirama. But everyone knows that Hashirama’s little brother is _off_ -limits.” 

“Did you want me?” Tobirama could see Madara going red in the face at that. Tobirama was not good a social cues, so had he made things _worse_?

“Hashirama is the greatest friend I have ever had and the greatest protector that the Uchiha clan have ever seen.”

Tobirama could not fault Madara there. Part of the reason why Tobirama was often clan head substitute was that Hashirama was checking in on the many mothers that Madara had welcomed into the Uchiha clan. Madara was honourable in that regard, not separating Izuna’s children from the women who had birthed them.

“If Hashirama loves his little brother and wants to fuck and marry him then I will stand by his wishes.”

Tobirama went silent. Hashirama…marry him? What a preposterous idea? Hashirama was already married with two remaining children. Once a year had passed then he would claim one of them as the next Senju heir.

Hashirama had claimed Ichirou upon his birth when he was still only sixteen and still Senju heir himself. This time the claim would not have to be backed up by their father Butsama.

“Hashirama is already married. It lasted through the five years when Mito returned to the hidden Eddies with Ichirou. Now that my nephew has fallen, I will not let this…this…”

Tobirama’s hand was subconsciously caressing his forming bulge. Madara was looking down at him and then Tobirama looked down to, pulling his hand away. He was starting to develop these strong feelings and he could not quite understand…

“Baby. Hashirama’s baby.”

Tobirama blushed.

“I cannot get attached to it. I have to be the brains, I have to be the one to stop my elder brother’s marriage and world falling apart.”

Madara was then touching his stomach again.

“Are you scared that Hashirama might stop loving you Tobirama?” 

Tobirama felt his eyes stinging at that. Tobirama felt tears running down his face. His heart started to slow as this intense feeling of sadness. Hashirama stopped loving him…he…he didn’t want that…he…

Two arms then held him as Tobirama sobbed. And for once Madara was actually quite a soothing presence.

“Silly, silly Senju. Do you have such little faith in your brother?”

Tobirama only buried his face into Madara’s shoulder.

“Elder brother is going to come to his senses one day and hate me.” Tobirama cried.

Madara chuckled softly: “Hashirama has claimed you now, do you think he will give you up?”

“But…” Tobirama muffled into Madara’s shoulder.

“And I think that Hashirama will not be the only one to adore you when that babe inside you shows to have Hashirama’s wood style.”

Tobirama pulled away from Madara. The Uchiha had perfected the comforting Uncle act over the years and it had worked on him.

“The wood-style…that is only based on chance. It’s not…”

Madara tickled the bottom of his chin and Tobirama looked away, going hot in the face.

“You are both direct descendants of the wood style bloodline. It _will_ happen.”

Tobirama looked back frowning to see the determination in Madara’s eyes, and heard his promise:

“Especially because I will stay in the village now and _make_ sure that you won’t do anything else that might endanger the life of Hashirama’s growing baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked where this chapter was going please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos, I would very, very much appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara did not return to the village alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, big thank you to Soline, natsumii, gg113 and Meme for your feedback. It was pivotal in establishing what direction to take this next chapter in! I hope I did a good job?
> 
> Thank you to VMS, Cresol, dehumanized, MexCraziness, WonderWoman04, Alasse_m and the 11 guests that left kudos!
> 
> Alasse_m, I absolutely adore your Tobirama fanart, your kinky ones especially! 
> 
> So many new subscribers after the last chapter and bookmarks, I do very much hope you will stick around :)

Tobirama yanked the dark blue yukata from left to right. Standing so close to his lab's mirror, all his imperfections were on display as was that growing bump of his. 

“It’s still so slight, Tobirama, no one will be able to _see_ it.” 

Tobirama narrowed his scarlet eyes at that dark-featured figure standing beside the full body mirror. _Madara_ Uchiha, the one who had barged into his life a week ago and now refused to leave him alone. Honestly, if he did not spend his nights falling asleep to Hashirama ploughing into him, he would not have been surprised if the Uchiha up and moved into his apartment.

“Honestly _Madara_ , a yukata, a silk yukata… How am I supposed to be productive in this? How am I supposed to train the young ones or do any sort of fighting with my legs so _exposed_.”

Tobirama felt Madara’s eyes sliding down his body. Tobirama looked down at his legs. He hated the traditional yukatas, kimonos and the like. And now that Tobirama was coming to accept that he was physically attractive, leaving his legs uncovered was like asking for trouble.

“Fighting? Fighting? Why would you be fighting in _your_ condition Tobirama Senju?” Madara snapped at him as he looked down at his stomach. Damn it, his hands were interlocked over that bump again. He pulled them away.

Madara then came up really close, leaning down until their noses were almost touching.

“Madara…I might be in this state, but that doesn’t mean that I’m an _invalid_!” Tobirama hissed.

Madara was now glaring so much at him, Tobirama felt as if a big weight was pushing down getting ready to give him a real telling off.

“Tobirama Senju!” Madara snapped at him as Tobirama found himself having to turn his gaze away.

“What?!” Tobirama demanded with a certain pout growing on his face. Damn it, Madara was doing the whole Uncle routine on him. 

“Do you know what stage of embryonic development your baby…”

Tobirama turned back to glare at him.

“ _Hashirama’s_ baby.” 

Madara sighed loudly at that, as he went onto say:

“Between the fourth and the sixth month is when a baby starts to develop their chakra network and any sort of kekkai genkai they might have.”

Tobirama curled his lips, oh so this was about Madara’s steadfast belief that this child would by some miracle have the wood style.

“And what does _my_ fighting have anything to do with it?!?”

Madara let out an exasperated sigh.

“Tobirama…”

“What?!” Tobirama snapped as he pulled back from Madara. Damn Uchiha for getting all up in _his_ space! And Madara had the nerve to laugh at him with that _smile_ of his. 

“I hope you remember that you’re not _actually_ female, right?” 

Tobirama stamped his feet, shriek and then Madara dared to put his hand on his shoulder:

“Don’t say such _stupid_ things!”

“And don’t tell me that you haven’t figured out that in the absence of a natural womb it’s your own chakra that brought your temporary one into existence.” Madara continued.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

“How can you know all of that _Madara_? I burnt my research notes.” 

Madara was giving his sideways look.

“You have a style and method Tobirama, don’t you think I know that?! Hashirama has always had me reading over your lab notes. We don’t want another incident of Hashirama’s rage on you like when you created the _Reanimation_ jutsu.”

Tobirama went red in the face. Hashirama had been very angry with him. Hashirama hadn’t spoken to him for months at that time, it had been _unbearable_ …

Tobirama preferred Hashirama fucking him to _that_ happening again…

“Well, then I will just cast a genjutsu over myself then.”

Tobirama placed his palms together, he started to weave the signs and that was when Madara reached out to grab onto his hands. That got Tobirama looking right into Madara’s eyes...again.

“Don’t use your chakra in a confrontation Tobirama and don't use it unnecessarily. Hashirama’s _baby_ relies on it to develop properly.”

Tobirama narrowed his eyes before pulling his hands away from Madara.

“I won’t use my chakra for fighting or training, are you happy now _Uncle_ Madara?” 

And Madara could only give him the widest smiles at that.

……………

Tobirama had left his lab after that. He could not stay there and have Madara telling him that this ingredient would hurt the baby and that other one and so on. So after four months of isolation from the village, morning sickness had been a real bugger, Tobirama made his way to the village centre. Of course, during his isolation, Hashirama had been able to find him, he was a good little brother, he would always be there to support and love big brother Hashirama.

Tobirama still remembered of the times when he had worked with Madara to plan out the village. Hashirama had not had the patience. Tobirama had learnt at that time that Madara could actually be an ally. Over the years, Madara had become a pseudo older brother as well. And at least they could both agree that shops and market stalls were best situated in the centre of the village.

Tobirama would head there. He would be away from Madara’s nagging and Hashirama was having to deal with their clan elders. The elders, one of them including their aunt, were taking care of the funeral preparations. Tobirama had offered his assistance. His aunt though, had pretty much told him that he was on babysitting Hashirama duty.

“Is that…is that a man?” 

Tobirama immediately halted in his steps. He was in the alley, he would need to pass between two shops before reaching the daily commercial bustle. 

His chakra began to rise to the surface. There were chakra signatures very close, ones that he did not recognise. Tobirama had thought of rushing away, getting lost between the crowds, but new chakra signatures…

Just who were these newcomers?

They were close, next to him, with dark features like the _Uchiha_?! But…but could not be possible. Tobirama knew the chakra signatures of Izuna’s many offspring, but these Uchiha did not _come_ from Izuna's seed. 

One of them was coming at him from the front, a least seven others were coming at him from other angles. They were in their twenties, much too old to be Izuna's children.

“Aw look at that utterly delectable pale skin he has. Maybe I can have a little taste…” 

The Uchiha coming at him from the front was grabbing onto _his_ hand, bringing it to _their_ lips and then… _kissing_ it.

Why was this Uchiha man treating him the same way a suitor might treat their prospective princess? It then hit him, he pulled his hand back. Oh kami, oh kami, it was like Izuna Uchiha all over again.

“Are we making you feel uncomfortable, precious snowflake?” Another Uchiha was approaching him from behind him. Tobirama whipped around and began to move back, desperate to create space. The Uchiha had this leery look in his eyes, scratch that, they all had it. 

Tobirama tried to step out of the circle they were forming around him but found that impossible. If Hashirama flanked him from one angle then these Uchiha, well he was sure they _were_ Uchiha, were doing that from all sides.

Tobirama felt his heart rate increase. His hands started to creep around his stomach. A growing need to protect the life growing within was beginning to cloud his mind.

Tobirama had to remain calm. He did not want to face Madara’s rant if he used his teleportation jutsu and endangered Hashirama’s child or something. 

But still…

“Looking at that stunning white hair. Do you that’s natural? Is he a Hatake?”

A Hatake? He was no Hatake. That was a fledging clan compared to the might of the Senju clan. Tobirama was starting to grow confused. Wasn’t it the Uchiha who had donned him with the moniker of the white demon during the warring states period? That might have been ten years ago, but they would not have forgotten that, right?

“Hey, little snowflake, hey! We’re just going to give your lovely locks a little ruffle…okay…?”

Tobirama shook his head. Those in front of him, did not move, they seemed to respect his space. But then he felt him, behind him, getting closer and closer. Tobirama felt his entire body tensing, he felt his chakra rising to his defence…Tobirama had to quell it. It could harm…it could harm the life within…

Tobirama flinched as fingers touched him… _touched_ him. Tobirama now had his arms around his stomach. Protect…protect…protect… Now they were running themselves through his hair.

“Soft, soft, it’s so soft, are you sure he’s not a she? Only females can get it this soft when they’re expecting…”

Tobirama forced himself to breathe. He forced his chakra to remain calm. These men would have the sharingan right? But there was one big question weighing on Tobirama’s mind, was the old Uchiha clan not dead?

“Look at his eyes Hideo, look how red they are…”

These Uchiha were once again invading his personal space. He reached for a kunai, that got them to move back. But there was this sadness on their faces.

“Aw, don’t be like that…we would never hurt anyone as pretty as you.” Another Uchiha said in a teasing sort of way.

Then a hand moved forward to clasp onto his ass and rub. Tobirama felt his eyebrows twitching, he wanted to attack, he wanted to slash at them. He wanted to give them the Izuna treatment. But his chakra…the baby…he was powerful, but the baby...the _baby_...

“His red eyes. Are you a surviving member of the Uchiha clan, cousin?”

Tobirama frowned in confusion. They thought he was an Uchiha? But weren’t they themselves Uchihas? They didn’t seem to think of themselves as such.

“I’m not an albino.” Tobirama hissed.

Tobirama moved back. There was then a hand on his thigh, his naked thigh. Damn it, damn this pregnancy and his inability to wear pants and…

“Such silky, silky thighs, little snowflake, we will take care of you, we can make you feel good, so good…”

No, no, this was just like with Izuna, but Tobirama couldn't defend himself. Damn this pregnancy, damn his inability to use his own chakra without harming the child. He hated feeling so utterly _defenceless_ …

A wall of fiery chakra wrapped around his body. That got everyone’s slimy hands off his body as they cried in pain from the fire.

“YOU UTTER FOOLS! I WARNED YOU! I WARNED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM _HIM_!”

Tobirama recognised that voice. The authority in it was shocking. The wall of fire then subsided. Tobirama was then looking down to see that he was in the centre of a circle a few metres either way. The Uchiha had fallen to the ground, tending to their wounds and moaning about their burns. How strange…were the Uchiha not pure fire people?

Madara was then standing in front of Tobirama. Madara was looking at him with angry eyes not directed at him. Madara then stomped out in the direction of one Uchiha. He lifted him by the collar. He shook the Uchiha until Tobirama saw him turning green in the face. He screamed at him.

“You stupid, stupid _Izanagi_. You _touch_ him! You dare! YOU DARE!”

Izanagi? Was that his name? Or was it his family name?

“But cousin Madara, he’s so pretty we weren’t going to do anything bad to him. We were going to give him a good time.”

Tobirama then watched as Madara dropped his first cousin? Then he stomped over his other cousin, grabbed him by the collar before smacking on him the left, the right and left cheeks and then back again.

“That is Tobirama…Tobirama _Senju_!” Madara shouted as he continued the smacking.

“But he so beautiful, it’s like he’s glowing.” The one getting the smacking tried to reason.

Tobirama’s hands started to wrap around his stomach. The books wrote about the pregnancy glow, did he…did he have it?

“He doesn’t belong to you! He will never belong to any of you! I told you Tobirama belongs to _him_!” Madara was now giving them each one of his cousins long hard glares.

“Actually Madara, if you must know I will never belong to a-ny- _one_!” Tobirama huffed.

Then the trees started to shake, to twist, to scream. Then came the presence of something great, powerful and making all the other Uchiha go stumbling back on their asses as quickly as they could. 

“Oh really, _To_ - _bi_ - _ra_ - _ma_?”

Tobirama turned his head to see the infuriated look of none other than Hashirama himself. Hashirama’s chakra was so angry, so… _possessive_ that everything in Tobirama was telling him to run far, _far_ away.

“It looks like otouto needs a _thorough_ reminder of why he is so _wrong_!” 

Tobirama got ready to make his escape. Then suddenly _he_ was the one with a hand on his yukata's collar. And then _he_ was the one getting dragged away so fast that he couldn’t breakaway.

All he could register was the sound of someone running after him and Madara’s screams of:

“Hashirama…! Hashirama…! Be gentle with Tobirama! BE _GENTLE_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this last chapter please don't forget to leave some kudos and a comment, they are my greatest motivation!
> 
> Some of you might have noticed the new sex tag.
> 
> Should the next chapter be from Madara's perspective observing the scene or from Tobirama's, experiencing it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama goes too far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to MidnightMarauders, Love_is_infatuation, natsumii, EmpressByroo, Meme, avocado_kun and Soline for all your wonderful feedback! It really helped me consider what needs to go next in this story to continue making things interesting and dramatic! I really struggled with this next chapter, I hope I haven't let you all down!
> 
> Thank you to OneBlueJay, Hollow_Rogue, hohofood, Black_Hellebore, Mandylou, Lilletass6, Lissli, avocado_kun, mingchan06 and the 7 guests that left kudos!
> 
> So many new subscribers! I do hope I have fulfilled expectations for this next chapter! I hope you and those who bookmarked this story after the last chapter will stick around :)

When the world ceased blurring around Tobirama, he realised he had been dragged into none other than Hashirama’s wild and sometimes deadly playground. The nicknamed "Forest of Death". Hashirama was then flinging him right in the centre of an incredibly soft and fairly wet moss heap. Then Hashirama was on him, naked, damn it when did his elder brother take his clothes off anyway! Hashirama’s mouth was on his neck, his collar bone, Tobirama expected sucking, what he got was a bite instead and a determined “Mine!” declared in his ear. He could have sworn that there was blood as he cried out and fell back against the moss heap.

He looked up to see Hashirama glaring down at him. Tobirama put his arms forward to shield as Hashirama was coming closer.

“Is my otouto _daring_ to push me away?” Hashirama’s voice boomed over him as Tobirama’s heart began to thump wildly.

“Anija…Anija…please calm down, I don’t know what’s gotten over you but…”

Tobirama’s eyes went wide as Hashirama was tightening his hands around his arms. Then Hashirama was pulling them apart.

“Otouto dares, he dares declare that he doesn’t belong to the great kami of shinobi!”

Oh kami, oh kami, Ichirou’s death had really done a number on his brother’s sanity. Or was Madara right? Had Hashirama “claimed” him all this time but he was virgin in more than just his body?

Tobirama let out a moan as he felt a long tongue trailing down from his collar bone to his chest. His body was growing hot, need was starting to bubble in his groin, oh kami…oh kami…it was happening…it was…

Tobirama’s back arched as the tongue, Hashirama’s tongue was there on his nipple. It was going round and round, making Tobirama shudder, making him writhe and Tobirama cries out as another bite came there.

Tobirama was left gasping. He was feeling hot, he was trying to push off the need in his body and then there was Hashirama’s possessive chakra. It was getting to him. It was making his cock grow hard. It was making him so wet that Tobirama didn’t know if he was precumming or wetting himself. All these sensations were just _so_ confusing. 

Then there was a rip. Then Tobirama felt cold his yukata now gone. Tobirama started trembling. Seconds later Tobirama’s fundoshi received the same treatment. Tobirama curled onto his side, he was feeling so hot, damn it, he was _hot_!

“How dare you?! How dare you? You liked it! You grew wet at the prospect of being stuffed with Izanagi cock, _didn’t_ you?”

Tobirama’s senses were now so alert, so painful that when he opened his eyes, everything was so fuzzy.

“I…I…don't know what you're...” Tobirama then screamed as he felt Hashirama shove himself right in. He shook, he gasped, Hashirama had taken him without any sort of preparation. Hashirama was big. Hashirama was _big_! This...this was going to end up hurting.

“Hashirama?” 

Tobirama opened his eyes. He could see him, feel him, the calming presence. The one with the long black spiky hair. The hand stroking his warm face was… _comforting_ …

“ _Ma-da-ra…_ ” The way Hashirama spoke made Tobirama shudder. He felt his backside throbbing, growing wetter and wetter as if anticipating a pounding.

But the _baby_ …?!

“Hashirama…my friend, my brother in all but blood. Please calm down, don’t do this, don’t do this in _your_ state.”

Tobirama could have sworn that he heard Hashirama growling. He mewled as his hips twitched and the slight feeling of rubbing felt _so_ good against Hashirama's throbbing cock inside his backside.

“Back away Madara…” Tobirama heard the warning.

“But Hashirama please, Tobirama’s in a delicate state right now…” Madara was trying to reason with Hashirama. It seemed to be working all up until the moment that Hashirama started to thrust and thrust and thrust right on into him. 

“ _Hashirama_ …?!”

But his older brother was not responding. That cock of his was ploughing further and further into him. Tobirama felt his body tensing and relaxing as he felt his chakra come rushing to the surface…

He couldn’t stop it. Damn it, he couldn’t stop this natural response of his. All he could do was push his hands around his stomach. Protect the baby, protect the baby, protect his… wh…what?

Tobirama let out a moan and then a cry. Hashirama was building a steady pace now. Hashirama’s cock was so big, so big…Tobirama felt that everything was on fire. He gasped, he spurted and more and more of his wetness started to coat his legs.

Hashirama then let out an angry hiss. His hands were then on Tobirama’s hips, they were pressing into them so much that Tobirama winced from the pain. 

“Hashirama, Hashirama…do you remember how much you used to tell me just how much you loved your Tobi. Do you remember how much you swore that you would never do anything to cause Tobirama pain when you claimed him…?” Tobirama heard Madara start to reason with him. Ha, as if that would work with his anija so far gone.

“Ah but my otouto has been very, _very_ naughty. My _cock_ is going to giving him a deep reminder just who he belongs to…” Hashirama’s tone was still so hard. Hashirama was pulling his ass straight up in the air. And Tobirama was doing everything to keep his bulge from being pushed directly into the ground.

Then Hashirama jackhammered right into him as Tobirama let out a moan.

“Sweet _shit_ Tobirama, I didn’t think that concoction could make you _that_ wet.”

Madara was talking to him instead of Hashirama. Hashirama was blocking his oldest friend out. Tobirama knew how painful that could be… just as Tobirama’s eyes stung with how Hashirama was thrusting into him _so_ hard it was more pain than pleasure. But still, the wetness came as he cried out, as he moaned out and he whimpered.

“You feel that, Tobirama?! That is _my_ cock showing you just who you belong to!”

Was Tobirama meant to respond?

Hashirama then thrust into him so hard that Tobirama let out a scream. Was that a rip he felt? Oh no, oh no, his baby, his _baby_ …

“Hashirama…mercy… _mercy_ …!”

“Listen to your little brother. Please before you do actually do something irreversible.” Madara was sneaking a hand under Tobirama’s bare stomach to check on the baby.

Hashirama howled.

“You dare? You dare touch him! Tobirama’s mine! _MINE_!”

And then Tobirama could hear the flick of a vine could around like a whip. He heard Madara’s grunt and the sound of him thumping on the ground metres away.

Tobirama put his hands to his stomach instead. Tobirama channelled the little healing chakra he knew how to use. Then Hashirama let out a thunderous roar as Tobirama heard all the trees screaming in response.

Tobirama then got flipped onto his back. Hashirama’s hands were on him. Pinching his muscles, fingers pushing into his skin him so hard Hashirama would be leaving behind scratch marks if he had nails.

Hashirama was then gripping his wrists, yanking them away. That’s when everything in Tobirama was screaming to protect the baby, protect _their_ baby. But Hashirama was pulling his hands away. Hashirama was pinning his hands to the ground, then he was slamming into him as Tobirama arched forward screaming.

Everything in his body ached. He registered pain, he registered pleasure, he registered fear for the life growing within him. He did not…did not want the baby to die. Kami he hoped the bleeding he felt was not from what he thought it was.

“Say it Tobirama!” Hashirama pushed into him, hitting that bundle of nerves that had Tobirama shaking and cumming all over the moss. 

“Hashirama…” Tobirama croaked. That only had Hashirama thrust into him again hitting that bundle of nerves.

“Say you’re mine!” Hashirama howled.

“Hashirama…please…please stop…”

But Tobirama’s brother was not listening to him. Tobirama went back to gasping, crying, screaming and writhing as Hashirama’s thrusting was becoming more and more painful.

“Say it! Say it! Say it! SAY IT!” Hashirama kept screaming at him as Tobirama felt so much pain, so much pain that if Hashirama thrust any harder than…

“ _TOBIRAMA_! _SAY_ THAT YOU’RE _MINE_! SAY IT!” 

Hashirama was leaning over him, pressing into him, into his stomach, oh no, oh no, his baby, _his baby_ …

Hashirama then pulled out and his cock flew back in until…Tobirama felt it. A surge of chakra emanated from the pits of his bulge and then Hashirama and Hashirama's cock got pushed right out of him.

Madara was coming back at that point. He was helping Tobirama to sit up. Tobirama looked down, his stomach was glowing so strong.

“Baby…oh my baby, my baby, my baby, _my baby_ …” Tobirama’s hands flew to his stomach, he cradled it, he sung to it. Madara had a wet towel to hand, ever the prepared uncle that he was.

“Oh Tobirama, I should have used force to get him to stop, I…”

Tobirama glared at Madara even as Madara was the one washing the cum off his legs.

“Hurt anija? But anija is already hurting enough.”

Tobirama was now stroking his bump. The baby was alive, the baby was safe, even if his backside ached _terribly_. Something had ripped from inside there no doubt.

“Maybe next time you should be more careful before declaring that you don’t belong to Hashirama.” Madara approached things from a different angle.

“But I _don’t_ belong to Hashirama, he already has a wife.”

Madara was helping Tobirama rise to his feet. He was even pulling his own top layer kimono around Tobirama. Tobirama appreciated the prospect of not walking away from this naked, even if he was in Uchiha colours. That’s when they looked down to see Hashirama knocked out on the ground.

“You pushed him off then?” Madara asked amazed.

Tobirama shook his head.

“The baby did.”

Madara’s eyes went wide.

Tobirama then began to hobble away from the Uchiha as Madara reached out to grab for his shoulder.

“Maybe you should wait…”

Tobirama clenched his jaw as he looked back:

“I’m putting a stop to this Madara. Hashirama is married, he’s still got two children he has to build a relationship with now.”

Madara was looking at him with such sad eyes it was almost as if the Uchiha knew something that Tobirama did not.

“But Hashirama needs you Tobirama.”

Tobirama shook his head, looking down at his stomach, before saying:

“My baby needs me more.”

Madara let him go as Tobirama continued to hobble. His heart was so heavy, so tired from the fear that had gripped it. If Hashirama really was this obsessed with him, he would have to stay away to keep the baby safe. But the thought of that only made tears trickle down his face. Why were things so complicated?

……………

Madara had so wanted to go with Tobirama. Everything was screaming at him that he had failed, he had failed to stop his precious friend from destroying the relationship with his little brother. But Tobirama wanted to be alone, even in his battered state and twenty minutes after Tobirama had made his exit, he heard someone taking a large gasp of air. 

Madara stomped over to Hashirama who was sitting up. Madara struck him across the back of the head hard as Hashirama fell face forward onto the ground.

Madara then started his rant:

“You stupid, _stupid_ idiot! Don’t you feel ashamed of yourself? Well… _don’t_ you?”

Madara saw Hashirama sitting up. Madara saw him turn around. And Madara saw Hashirama’s eyes go wide.

“ _TOBI_!” Hashirama shot up.

Madara stamped on Hashirama’s foot hard as Hashirama starting hopping going owie, owie, ow!

“I’ll stamp the other foot too, you bastard. How dare you rape the little brother you claim to love so much?!”

Hashirama was giving him this blank look and then Madara saw it, the flicker of realisation washing over the Senju’s face. Then the tears came as Madara saw Hashirama hanging his head as his body heaved.

“Oh no, what have I done? What have I _done_?!”

Madara watched as Hashirama started to move forward, stretching his hands out only grabbing at air.

“Tobi! Tobi! I’m so sorry, I’m _so_ sorry.”

“He’s gone Hashirama and he’s taken your baby with him.” Madara huffed.

Hashirama stopped waking, turning back to him.

“ _Baby_?” 

Madara’s mouth twitched. Hashirama’s come down from his possessive outbursts could be ever so annoying.

“Yeah, baby. Wait a go Hashirama, you’ve lost one child and now you’ve gone and lost the other.”

And that did it. Hashirama started screaming, he started crying before collapsing onto his knees.

“Not another one, not another one…!”

Madara watched as Hashirama pounded one fist into the ground and then the other.

“Not another baby, no, no, no! Tobi…Tobi…! I love you, I _love_ you!”

Madara scoffed.

“He’s gone Hashirama. You have driven Tobirama away.”

Hashirama then let out a heart-wrenching scream that had ground under them shaking and Madara was getting fearful that those hideous looking trees might just go on a rampage.

“No! No! _No_!” Madara heard Hashirama howl and punch harder and harder into the ground.

“I will get him back! I will!”

Madara could have sworn that the ground under them was beginning to crack. Though the sound of Hashirama’s dark voice had Madara trembling in true terror.

“You _won’t_ keep me away from Tobi anymore _Father!_ ”

Hashirama then punched one last time, leaving a small hole in the ground as Madara heard him howl:

“ _YOU WON’T_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hope I did well with this chapter, so please don't forget to leave some kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Next chapter will take place in the past and be the answer to reviewer natsumii's questions.


	7. Twenty years ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama weeps for his anija...
> 
> Mind the latest tag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Meme, MidnightMarauders, natsumii and Layha_CrazedFlyingDorito02 for all your feedback! I made sure to get this next chapter out today which will hopefully explain some things. 
> 
> Thank you to Nikkia, Snoop_snoot and the 2 guests who left kudos!
> 
> Welcome all new subscribers, I hope you stick around :)

Ten-year-old Hashirama sobbed and sobbed. He had failed. Mother had passed in childbirth with Kawerama. Mother had begged him to take care of his little brothers so the constant war didn’t take them too. But he had failed, he had failed because his control over his wood style had been so pitiful. 

“ _Oh_ anija, it will be okay,”

When Hashirama looked up he jumped, those pale features, Mother? But Mother was not here anymore. That small hand on his shoulder…oh, oh, Tobirama…Tobirama…

“Tobi…Tobi… _Tobi_ …!” Hashirama cried as he lunged at his brother. Hashirama wrapped his arms around Tobirama tight.

“Anija! Anija! Your…your grip is…can’t breathe…”

Hashirama started to laugh even as his heart continued to bleed. Eight-year-old Tobirama was becoming like a flailing baby in his arms. His baby brother. His precious little brother. He would protect him, he would love him, he would keep him safe.

Hashirama leaned forward to press a hard kiss against Tobirama’s cheek. Tobirama froze. Hashirama then pressed a kiss to Tobirama’s other cheek. Tobirama was not flailing anymore but easing into his arms. Hashirama liked that so he moved down to kiss Tobirama’s arms. Tobirama then started making this lovely little noise, laughing.

“Anija! Anija! It tickles, it _tickles_!”

Hashirama pulled back to see Tobirama’s flushed cheeks and a wide smile. Was his otouto always this beautiful?

“ _Anija_?” Tobirama called to him worry on his features. Tobirama didn’t look so beautiful like that.

Hashirama pulled him close, squeezing him.

“Can’t _breathe_ , anija.” Tobirama quipped.

Hashirama held him that much tighter.

“My otouto, _my_ otouto! Don’t die, please, don’t _die_!”

Tobirama then stopped struggling, easing his head into his shoulder. Hashirama caressed his soft locks.

“Why would I be dying anija? I know you will protect me.”

“Yes, yes, I will, I will,” Hashirama said more like a promise to himself than to his precious last otouto.

……………

“Where is _he_?!” Hashirama screamed as he stomped right up to his father’s desk. He peered down at the older Senju as if he were an ant he might like to stamp upon. 

His father looked up eyeing him with the friction that was growing between them.

“Your obsessive attraction to Tobirama will do no favours to the clan Hashirama.” He snapped.

Hashirama stamped his foot as shoots of a tree began to run up the side of the wall. His father watched him sighing:

“I’ve done what needs to be done. Once Tobirama becomes sullied your obsession with him will come to an end.”

Hashirama’s eyes widened as he stuttered: “You sent him…you sent him on a honeypot mission!”

His father leaned back, crossing his arms.

“Oh keep your chakra under control boy. Your brother shows no active signs of the wood style like you do, nor is he a girl. He is no use to our clan, _heir_.”

But Hashirama would not listen to any more of his father disparaging his precious otouto. He stomped out of the room, holding his hand close to his heart. He didn’t care what the clan thought, he would bring his Tobi back… _pure_.

…………

Tobirama had enthralled his target. It had been pretty easy. Then again, the mission notes had stated that this particular lord had a proclivity for exotic looking boys. Tobirama had understood that that was why his father had sent him to seduce the information out of the lord. But the way the older man’s hungry eyes searched his body made Tobirama shudder with revulsion.

“Such lovely hair you have young one. Such lovely eyes… It’s time to see a lot more of what you have to offer me, don’t you think?” the hunger in the lord’s voice was threatening bile to rise up from Tobirama’s throat. 

“Isn’t it better to sometimes desire from afar than spoil the show?” Tobirama was going through all the cues he could think of to avoid the grimiest results of a honeypot mission.

The lord was not having it. He ripped the black kimono from his body as Tobirama stumbled back shielding his now naked body.

The lord was coming closer, licking his lips. Tobirama was shaking. Tobirama was scared. Tobirama suddenly hated that he had inherited all these striking features of his from his mother. 

“Oh, this is sure going to be such a treat, little boy.”

Tobirama wanted to run. But this was a mission. He had to fulfil his mission. He had to be Butsama’s good little shinobi. He knew that his perfect mission record was the only reason why his clan gave him some sort of respect.

Tobirama choked and spurted as he felt that lord’s hand touching the crack between his ass cheeks. This lord liked to be the one in control. Oh kami, oh kami, he was prodding closer and closer to back _there_. Why did he have to be the pretty one in his clan, why…?

Then Tobirama and the lord were separated with a vine growing between them. Tobirama fell forward. He turned back suddenly to see who had entered the chamber…Ha…Hashirama?

“Oh my, am I by chanced being graced by the presence of the great Senju clan heir?”

This lord pertained to one of the lowlier noble clans of the land of Fire. Tobirama could sense the resentment in the lord’s tone, the Senju name surpassed his own.

“Don’t touch him!” Hashirama snapped.

The lord was coming close to Tobirama. Tobirama mewled in revulsion as the lord’s hand touched his groin.

“Oh really now, that’s not how I do business Senju heir. Butsama Senju would not have sent me this scrumptious delight if he were not desperate for the information I had…”

Hashirama reached for him as Tobirama winced as the lord’s fingers touched the tip of his flaccid penis.

“Hmm…well I suppose I will just have to take you as a replacement.” The lord stated.

Tobirama was then getting pushed away. He turned back to see the lord grabbing for Hashirama, tearing the clothes for his body and pushing him down onto his hands and knees.

“Anija, Anija, don’t…don’t do this!” Tobirama cried out. Hashirama was looking at him, smiling at him, speaking to him:

“It’s okay otouto, anija will protect you, anija will make sure that no one will ever touch you…”

Tobirama’s eyes widened in horror as the lord whipped out his…his cock. It was large, so large and Tobirama moved forward to protect…

“Don’t move otouto, that’s an order!”

Tobirama’s body froze. Anija had given him an order, he had to obey, he was a good little shinobi, he was…he was…he…

Tears stung in Tobirama’s eyes as the lord slammed into Hashirama’s backside as Hashirama cried out. Tobirama moved forward grabbing onto his anija’s hands.

“Why anija, _why_?” Tobirama wept.

Hashirama was jumping and tensing as the lord rocked into his backside. Tobirama felt his heart clench at the pure and utter pain etched into his elder brother’s face.

“I love you, Tobi, I love you _so_ much.” Hashirama wheezed.

“So good, so tight, I think I am going to…”

Tobirama retched as the lord slammed his hips into his brother’s backside as he heard Hashirama scream.

He held onto his brother’s hands. He had feared this happening to him but he certainly didn’t want it to be Hashirama.

“I love you too anija. I love you! I _love_ you!” Tobirama told Hashirama over and over again as the lord continued to cause his anija undescribable amounts of pain.

……………

Their mission had been successful. The lord had been most satisfied with Hashirama’s performance. Sadomachoist bastard, Tobirama would be sure to come back and slaughter him one day. But the lord had given his information even more that he originally promised. Father and their clan elders would be pleased.

But Tobirama did not care about that. He held his brother up, seeing and hearing Hashirama’s pain every time his older brother walked.

“Anija, oh, anija. You shouldn’t have come. You _shouldn’t_ have come!” Tobirama wailed over and over again. Hashirama was then coming over to him. Hashirama was giving him the same sort of hungry look that that lord had been giving him. But this was his anija, his anija who was holding onto him, kissing him and making Tobirama feel all hot and funny all over.

Then Hashirama stopped.

“Why…why did you stop?” Tobirama asked sad, as Hashirama stroked his face, giving him a small smile.

“You’re…you’re not ready for that Tobi!” Hashirama whispered.

Tobirama clung to Hashirama, holding him close.

“But anija, anija, do it, let me share some of your pain, anija. You’re…you’re all I have.” Tobirama whined.

Hashirama clung to him for support.

“You want to be _mine_ , Tobi?”

Tobirama held Hashirama.

“Yes, yes, I will, I will. I love you, I love you.”

Hashirama leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Tobirama looked up into his anija’s pained brown eyes. He couldn’t bear to see his anija in pain.

“Not yet, otouto, not yet.”

“But…but…” Tobirama tried to argue, as Hashirama pulled him close.

“I protected my otouto, my precious, precious otouto. I kept him unsullied, and I will keep him that way until…”

Tobirama started crying, as he said over and over:

“Only you anija, only you can touch me. I belong to you. I do, I do.”

Tobirama was not versed in the ways of romance, marriage or the like but after what he saw Hashirama do for him. After he saw that, he knew that he could only trust Hashirama. He owed Hashirama for the pain he had endured for him, he was even willing to one day repay it.

His clan would probably hate him for being such a coward.

……………

“You _fucking_ idiot!” Hashirama’s father screamed at him.

Hashirama had been on bed rest for at least a week after that mission. His Tobi had come to him every day. His Tobi had brought him meals. His Tobi had helped him cleaned his body. And his Tobi had tried to kiss, tried to touch, Hashirama had found it hard not the reciprocate. His little brother had not had his sexual awakening as he had had at nine. He had been an early developer. Tobirama was a virgin, Tobirama remained pure and at the very least, his Tobi would not be traumatised to the point of hating his own body.

Hashirama glared his father down.

“Did you not think that I would not protect my otouto’s purity?”

His father looked like he might want to murder him at that point.

“Your otouto’s purity? Tobirama’s purity means nothing, Hashirama, it means _nothing_. He would have still been able to sire children. He would have…”

“Tobirama belongs to me, _Father_!” Hashirama hissed at him. Tobirama going with another, Hashirama couldn’t bear the thought of it. He _couldn’t_.

His father shook his head.

“You should have just let it happen Hashirama. Now your obsession with Tobirama has only grown worse.”

Hashirama’s chakra spiked around his body as shoots shot up from the wooden floorboards to create tiny trees.

“Since when did you decide that you hated your second born _so_ much, _Father_?” Hashirama hissed at him.

“Since he wasn’t born a daughter like he _needed_ to be!” 

Hashirama felt like his world had come to a dramatic halt.

“A…a daughter?”

“Yes Hashirama, yes. Your mother and I were first cousins, that’s how we made sure that you would have the clan founder’s great kekkai genkai…” His father sighed.

But Hashirama was still stuck on how his father wanted Tobirama to be a girl.

“What does Tobirama needing to be a girl have to do with anything, _Father_?” Hashirama asked.

His father frowned.

“I thought that would have been obvious Hashirama. Tobirama would have only been able to provide you with an heir with the Senju kekkai genkai if he were your imouto rather than your otouto. Curse kami for giving my second son feminine features and not the ability to _bear_ children!”

Hashirama moved to leave the study as his father grabbed onto his shoulder.

“Where are you going Hashirama?”

Hashirama turned back to glare at him: “To _my_ Tobirama.”

His father pulled him back forcing him to look at him.

“No, Hashirama, no. I am putting a stop to this now. One day you will have a wife, she will give you children and she is the one who will be deserving of your love, loyalty and protection, _not_ Tobirama.”

Hashirama tried to pull away from his father’s hold as Butsama only tightened his grip.

“I will keep you two personally separated if I have to Hashirama, don’t think that I _won’t_!”

Hashirama glowered at his father. For years after that, he heard Tobirama crying for his anija but he couldn’t go to him, Father was there at every turn. He sought solace in his new Uchiha friend, disclosing just how much his heart ached for his otouto.

He would always be thankful to Madara for convincing his own father Tajima Uchiha to slay Butsama Senju though. Without Madara, he would have never been able to hold his Tobi in his arms again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Hashirama's behaviour and actions makes a bit more sense now.
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please make sure you leave some kudos and a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara can tell that Hashirama and Tobirama will not endure their separation for long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, big thanks to MidnightMarauders, avocado_kun, natsumii and Soline for all your wonderful feedback! I am so pleased to see that I am taking this story the right direction. I am constantly working on keeping things interesting for you :)
> 
> Thank you to MidnightMarauders and the 6 guest who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> To those who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I do hope you stick around :)

Hashirama looked _horrible_. Dear sweet fucking kami, in Madara’s mind it was as if his oldest friend had become the literal version of a dying tree. Hashirama had these large black circles around his eyes. He seemed to have torn out clumps of his own hair. And his look, his skin was looking withered and gaunt as if the guilt and the sadness were eating at him from the inside out.

“How’s…how’s otouto?” Madara cringed, Hashirama’s very voice portrayed just how close he was to a complete nervous breakdown. Truth be told, when Madara had come to meet with Hashirama late afternoon he had wanted to scream at the Senju for not having the self-control to stop himself from hurting the one he loved the most. But after one week, he was _this_ bad. Hashirama did not need anyone else beating him up, he was already doing that to the extreme.

And Madara could tell that it was not Ichirou’s death that had made Hashirama like this.

But then Tobirama wasn’t fairing that much better either…

“He’s…recovering…” Madara answered as he watched fresh streams of tears begin to run down Hashirama’s face. Dear kami, it was hard to watch his friend like this. Madara felt as if his loyalties were getting split between the middle, between Hashirama and Tobirama.

He had not felt it right to get directly involved to pull Hashirama off before. Then again, in that state, Hashirama would have likely lethally wounded him. But now he was in the middle of the two brothers and he was not going to _not_ interfere anymore. 

He watched as Hashirama rubbed his face with his long bell sleeve using as a curtain to hide as he sobbed harder and harder. 

Minutes later, Hashirama was turning behind him to pull forward a package that was almost the size of a full adult. Hashirama was then pushing it forward into Madara’s arms.

“Teddy for otouto to hug at night whilst I…ca…can’t.”

Madara felt the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. Perhaps a safer version of his friend was breaking through, Hashirama’s parental instincts were beginning to kick in.

“This…this will help speed up the…r-recovery…”

Hashirama was then pushing a medium-sized bag towards him. Madara took it frowning.

“You…you put it to the place otouto needs it the most. I…I trust you to take care of _our_ little brother, M…Madara.”

Madara looked at the items Hashirama had given him. His friend was now withdrawing into himself the sobbing beginning to resume.

“He cries for you too, you know.”

Hashirama looked up from his sleeve, blinking again.

“Every night,” Madara added.

……………

Sticking his fingers in at the crux of Tobirama’s new opening, his “vagina” had been one thing. Sticking his hand in Tobirama’s anus was a completely different thing. 

First of all, it was not solely his hand that he was sticking in there, but half of his arm. He had Tobirama on one of the beds in Tobirama's apartment. Madara had packed it with towels. After all, Madara was starting to notice that Tobirama had grown incredibly sensitive, in the sexual sense. Any sort of stimulation down there had Tobirama oozing in well...cum, from both openings, the small front one and the bigger back one.

“You alright there Tobirama?” 

That was a question Madara had asked Tobirama multiple times that week. Tobirama had responded by stroking his belly and talking to that life growing inside of him.

Madara pulled his head back to see Tobirama turned off to one side. There they were again, signs of dried tears. A broken heart. And both of the Senju brothers had it…for each other. 

How was he supposed to help with _that_?

Madara moved his fingers slowly, caressing that area where he was sure he would find Tobirama’s prostate. Damn Hashirama for making him bleed there of all places. Stupid Senju would have to learn to take things at a more measured pace.

Tobirama suddenly gave a jolt beneath him, letting out a long loud moan of “ _Hashirama_!”

Madara felt this gush of wet moving past that hand he had wedged deep inside and trickled out wherever it could. Would this effect of that concoction be permanent? This newfound ability to self-lubricate.

At least Madara had piled on that thick sticky ointment onto his hands. He had put ten times more on than needed. But then it was not as if Madara kept _wanting_ to stick his hand up Tobirama’s asshole over and over. He would leave the anal fisting to Hashirama… Urgh, well in the future, maybe, when his friend was more settled and would not ever hurt Tobirama like this again.

“Ha…Ha… _Hashirama_!” He heard Tobirama beginning to pant and to moan as Madara made sure to lather every inch of Tobirama’s sweet spot. He was doing it ever so slowly, ever so carefully. He didn’t want to knock again it and accidentally cause Tobirama’s cock to go hard.

“That’s it Tobirama. Hashirama sent this special ointment just for you to make it all better for you up there.”

His old clan, the traitorous bunch that they had been, had liked to spread rumours that he had spoken to and treated Tobirama as if he really were a demon. Then again, those clan members of his had also been the ones to try and fill his ears with poisonous lies that Tobirama had struck Izuna down with the intent to kill.

But then Madara had known what Izuna had really been like and he had trusted Hashirama implicitly that Tobirama only had a heart full of love. 

Tobirama let out a strangled cry as Madara pumped a little medical ninjutsu into the tips of his fingers. He was pitiful to Hashirama’s skill, not even near to Tobirama’s level but he knew enough to heal minor cuts and bruises, ease the muscles when doing medical examinations and making the body absorb any sort of ointment near instantaneously. 

He had failed to save Izuna with his skills and those dead bastards had called him a blood traitor when he had even dared to consider asking Hashirama for help.

Madara then began to pull his hand out of Tobirama’s backside. Tobirama shook and panted up at him. Madara refused to look. He would not even tempt himself, despite everything Tobirama _still_ belonged to Hashirama.

…………

Tobirama was leaning with his naked back against the front door. He had his legs wide open on the towel he had placed under him. He had Hashirama’s big bear with the pink satin bow around it’s neck looking at him from the wall opposite him. And he had both of his hands lightly wrapped around his throbbing cock.

“Oh Tobi, I remember the time I first saw you from afar as that beautiful dragon of water rose right out from your very chakra…”

And Hashirama was on the other side of his apartment's door, speaking to him with such love and praise it made Tobirama feel all warm and fluttery and made him use alternate hands to begin truly rubbing at his bobbing cock.

Everything was perfect. Even their little one in that growing belly of his seemed to be letting off little of teeny tiny spikes of happy chakra. 

“But then I remember how our cousins would gossip about you. Oh that Tobirama, did you hear how great his sensory powers are! His range is absolutely incredible…”

Tobirama’s eyes flickered shut as he clasped his throbbing cock. He began to pump it in rhythm with his fluttering heart and the true love emanating from Hashirama’s voice. The towel under him was already growing wet from all the other parts of his body that he now oozed from.

Tobirama’s breathing began to quicken.

“Never has there been a sensor as powerful as him.” Hashirama’s voice was like music to Tobirama’s ears as he began to increase his pace. There was this warm feeling building within his very groin. Tobirama’s body was starting to let off these really pleasant shudders.

“But I always knew my otouto was powerful. How could I not? Tobi is _my_ precious otouto after all…”

At that point, Hashirama’s praise went straight to Tobirama’s head. He hunched forward as his stomach clenched and his cock began to dribble in his hands.

Tobirama let out a sudden gasp at the momentary wave of pleasure that washed over him.

“Otouto?” Hashirama called to him from the other side of the door.

Tobirama let out a moan as he recovered from his tiny orgasm: “Anija.” 

Hashirama gave that hum that Tobirama always found so comforting, so Hashirama. Indeed it was the little things that Tobirama loved the most, missed even…

His heart yearned to open that door and have Hashirama wrap through big strong arms of his arms around them. But Tobirama was also a little scared…and feeling a little guilty. He was starting to remember, dream of the horrific times that had lead to him being separated from his anija all those years ago.

“But I never had the privilege of seeing my darling Tobi in action at that time…”

Tobirama’s body was feeling hot, so wet, so needy and desperate for… _Hashirama's_ touch. Tobirama had to opt for pressing his hand, covered in his cum incidentally, against the door. He imagined that Hashirama was doing much the same thing on the other side.

Tobirama knew Hashirama was there. He could hear him. He could feel him. And he knew that the growing babe inside him would have only been this excited if their father was _this_ close…

“What I saw was my Tobi in our old Senju courtyard. I remember seeing how he shone in the summer sun drenched from head to toe in sweat and water from his latest attempt to summon forth his dragon…”

Tobirama let out a large wet sigh. He had gone from lazily pumping at his cock to doing it in earnest. The pressure was returning to his groin, the heat to his body, the shaking…

These sensations were no way near as good or as intense as when Tobirama was directly underneath the intense comfort of Hashirama’s bulk.

Tobirama missed that. He had become _addicted_ to it. But then the baby… Hashirama was strong, he had hoped that he would be gentle.

Tobirama wanted this baby to survive… He was selfish, he was _selfish_ , _so_ selfish… This baby would surely put untold pressures on Hashirama and Mito’s marriage. But…but this was his baby, and Tobirama was coming to love them as much as he had always loved his baby’s father. 

“But then I saw it. My Tobi becoming the dragon. My Tobi glowing in blue. My Tobi…”

Tobirama was pumping his cock faster and faster, harder and harder… His hips were starting to twist and turn pressing into the entrance door making the door vibrate a little. He was starting to gasp, starting to moan…

“My heart swelled in such pride, such job as the great water dragon swirled and swirled around my otouto. I remember seeing it’s glowing eyes, hearing it’s mighty roar and…”

Tobirama did not register much after that but the pounding of his own heart, the intense heat, the intense pressure in his own groin…

His entire body was then shaking. His legs began to flail and dig aimlessly against the floor. He was then hunching forward. He let go of his cock as it exploded shooting off. His cum streamed and streamed as Tobirama moaned louder and louder, plastering his hands into the floor.

By the time he came back from his long-needed release. He wasn’t getting Hashirama’s cock at the moment. He still felt Hashirama there, he felt Hashirama’s chakra fluttering happily and their child’s own chakra responding to it.

Tobirama then opened his eyes to see Madara standing over him. 

The Uchiha was looking down at him, down at the mess _he_ had created. The Uchiha looked most amused.

“ _Little_ Tobirama is not so body shy any more, _is_ he?” Tobirama felt his cheeks flush as Madara cooed at him.

Tobirama watched feeling completely calm as Madara then glared towards the door.

“It’s late Hashirama, be on your way now. Your baby mama needs his rest and you have somewhere you need to be tomorrow…”

Tobirama heard Hashirama scratching at that door, telling him in that loving voice that had Tobirama imagining that Hashirama had those big arms of his, wrapped right around him:

“You sleep better tonight, my Tobi. Remember you’re all anija has now and he loves you so, so much…you _and_ our baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please, please don't forgot to leave some kudos and a comment!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara knows he has to be with Hashirama to support him, but he can hardly leave Tobirama alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to MidnightMaraders, natsumii and gg112 for all your wonderful feedback! I tried to push into the situation of Madara's clan in this next chapter, though I'm not sure if I managed to keep things well-paced and interesting...
> 
> Thank you to Curiouskitten, Dark_Soul, LilyGAP10, Lua_5087, Anije, boolove and the two guests who left kudos!
> 
> To the new subscriber, welcome, I do hope you stick around :)

“You can still go you know. Wouldn’t Ichirou want you there as he is laid to rest?” Madara asked Tobirama as the two of them sat around Tobirama’s kitchen table eating breakfast.

Madara had risen an hour or so before Tobirama. He could have started on breakfast but then he heard Tobirama calling for Hashirama. He had not been crying not exactly, but Madara was there holding Tobirama’s hand when the younger did finally wake.

“Or are you worried that Hashirama will be all over you?” Madara added.

He saw as Tobirama looking down at his belly. Stroking it, smiling at it, it tickled Madara so pleasantly how attached Tobirama was becoming to his growing child.

“Daddy is so intense and often careless about his feelings that if I turn up there then there will be no more hiding you, my baby.” Madara watched as Tobirama cooed at his belly. Hashirama’s intensity… Hmm, Madara could not help but think that that had not been an altogether bad thing in the end. It had sure jolted Tobirama’s maternal instincts right into the action.

“Oh so you’re worried about how _that_ Uzumkai woman is going to react, are you?” 

Madara saw Tobirama visibly wincing at that. Madara grit his teeth.

“Her name is Mito, Madara, or have you forgotten? Isn’t it about time you afford Hashirama’s wife a bit more respect?”

Respect? Respect! As if Madara would do anything like that. He had seen that woman, that cold frigid thing. Some in this world would think that same of Tobirama too, but Madara knew different. Madara knew that whilst Tobirama was loyal and loving to Hashirama…often to an extreme fault. Mito was not.

Was it any wonder why Hashirama was trying to find the right loophole to get out of their marriage contract?

Oh, Hashirama had not been happy…for years. Indeed Madara knew that the only reason Hashirama had tolerated Mito was because of Ichirou and now that his son was no longer around, well…

“Tobirama, stop it, stop ignoring what’s right in front of your face.” Madara snapped.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes as Madara watched him eat. Madara had helped with breakfast. He had to. Madara knew that Tobirama had the bad habit of making fast food, dumplings and the like before heading off to his lab. Now that Tobirama was expecting… Well, Madara was making sure to shove fruit and bread down him. He had enough experience with natal care, his clan compound was filled with Izuna’s many baby mamas after all.

“Mito…Mito has been a good wife to anija…even if she is a little cold…”

Madara groaned as he slammed his head against the table. Mito a good wife? Mito a good… Madara was now covering his mouth. Oh sweet kami, Tobirama was so naive… Mito was the furthest thing from a good wife. The only problem Hashirama had was trying to prove it. 

“ _Oi_! What’s the matter with you?!” Madara heard Tobirama snapping at him. 

Madara pulled his head up from the table. Madara winced.

“You!” Madara snapped back.

Tobirama crossed his arms and turned his head off to one side. 

“You go ahead. Anija needs you. I can take care of myself. I have _always_ been able to take care of myself, _Uchiha_.”

Madara slammed his fists down onto the table making the dishes bounce. Tobirama looked up at him frowning. Madara then pointed right at his stomach.

“You’re pregnant Tobirama, or have you forgotten, _unnaturally_ pregnant!” 

Tobirama dropped his chopsticks and cradled his stomach.

“Hush baby, hush. Aniki is just getting a little overexcited.”

Did…did Tobirama just call him that? Madara then felt it, this overwhelming need to protect Tobirama…his little brother. 

Madara rose from his seat. He moved over to Tobirama. He wrapped his arms around Tobirama’s shoulders. Tobirama was then looking from his stomach up into Madara’s eyes.

“You’re being very touchy-feely Madara. Are you sure you feeling alright?”

Tobirama was asking if he was alright? Oh, that little Senju with a heart of gold. He had endured so much. Holding Hashirama up only to have that same brother lose control him. 

Madara tightened his grip around Tobirama.

“You can’t stay by yourself Tobirama,” Madara said as he drew Tobirama over his frantically beating heart.

Tobirama let out a chuckle, as he shifted in Madara’s arms.

“You’re really concerned about my wellbeing, aren’t you?” 

Madara blew a raspberry.

“Of course I am, you _silly_ boy.”

Tobirama gave a hum:

“Well, I suppose you’ll just have to take me to your clan compound for the day. We can’t have _Uncle_ Madara worrying about his _little_ Tobirama, can we?”

Madara had the strong urge to scold Tobirama at the moment, but it could wait. Holding him like this was kind of nice… Oh, Madara was starting to understand Hashirama now…

……………

“Tobirama-sensei! Tobirama-sensei!”

They came at them, tens of them, flooding at Madara and Tobirama from all angles. Madara had known it was going to be like this, child magnet that Tobirama was. 

They had gone through one of the backroads to get to the Uchiha compound. Tobirama had been so nervous to leave the apartment. Tobirama was becoming more and more conscious of his so-called pregnancy glow. Madara found it quite beautiful actually. But Madara entertained Tobirama. Tobirama’s pregnancy would become village news sooner or later.

“Tobirama-sensei!”

They were all ten, eleven, twelve-year-old versions of Izuna. They were boys and girls, with dark Uchiha hair, brown hair and even the odd blonde hair. Madara had claimed those children too. He had scouted the places that he knew Izuna had picked up his chicks. He had hunted down the single mothers, accessed their memories before offering them a place where they would find protection. Those mothers had agreed. Many of them had been civilian mothers lacking the right skills to train their children in the first place. 

“Hello, Tashi and Katia and Kenji and…”

Madara stood to one side as he turned back to watch Tobirama shaking hands with each one of the Uchiha children that came up to him.

Honestly, his nieces and nephews were like hawks. Madara knew that they liked to hide amongst the trees to see who would come and visit them. Madara made sure that all of Izuna’s children attended the academy. He actively encouraged his nieces and nephews to make friends with the other clans. But sometimes the other clans found it hard to come by his compound. Madara knew that the other clan elders were wary of him for slaying the Uchiha elders all those years ago.

“Tobirama-sensei! Tobirama-sensei! What are you going to teach us today? More kunai balancing. Walking on water…”

Madara felt the pressure building in his temple. This, this was why he had wanted to scold Tobirama earlier. Hashirama’s little brother lived and breathed his teacher persona. Tobirama was technically the headmaster of the academy. 

“No, no, no training. Tobirama? Tobirama! Have you already forgotten that you need to _preserve_ your chakra?”

And then Madara began the target of many, many wide watery eyes and Tobirama was right at the centre of this chaos. What a stunning little snowflake Tobirama was surrounded by all of those Uchiha children.

“No water dragon. Why Uncle Madara, _why_ …?” 

And Tobirama had the gall to smirk at him. That minx, that little minx, he ought to wrestle him down onto the bed and… Madara had to shake his head, to shake away those traitorous thoughts. That was not his place.

“Because Tobirama-sensei is expecting…”

Well, that did it. That had every one of his nieces and nephews backing away to turn and look at Tobirama’s stomach. And Tobirama acted like a good little mama, wrapping his arms around his bump.

“A baby? A _baby_!”

Madara had to stop himself from bursting into fits of laughter as the children circled and eyed Tobirama’s belly. 

“Hey, hey Tobirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei, who’s your baby daddy?”

Madara watched as Tobirama’s pale cheeks began to grow in the colour of his stunning crimson eyes…

“It’s Lord Hashirama, right, right, _right_?!”

Tobirama was now looking towards Madara, there was a certain desperation in his eyes. Madara could see it, Tobirama’s silent plea for help.

“Hey brats step back already, you’re making our guest feel uncomfortable!”

Madara then turned towards his attention to those approaching. The twenty-something years old Izanagis. Now Tobirama really did look panicked. Some of them had been the ones to get too close to Tobirama only a week before.

Madara then moved forward. He offered his hand out to Tobirama. The Senju took it, giving Madara a grateful smile. Madara then pulled Tobirama out from the gaggle of children.

“Tobirama-sensei. Can I be a big brother to your baby?”

“No, no, Tobirama-sensei’s baby had got to have me as a big sister. I can be a good role model. I can, I can, promise, promise…” Madara heard one of his nieces declare.

Madara continued to pull Tobirama further and further into the clan compound, and closer towards the clan head house.

……………

“Why did you bring them here, Madara?” 

Both he and Madara were sat cross-legged around a traditional low down table. Izuna’s baby mamas were tottering around conducting chores and of course, they brought them food. Madara knew that many of them were still waiting around. He could hear their excited murmurs from outside his door. They were eager to get their hands on Tobirama and probably take him through a mass pampering ritual.

Lucky minx was likely banking on just that to happen.

“The Izanagi?” Madara clarified.

Tobirama frowned.

“Aren’t they just Uchiha?”

Ah yes, Tobirama was a Senju, not quite versed in ancient Uchiha history.

Madara shook his head.

“Centuries ago, there was a split in the Uchiha clan. There was a fight between brother and sister, Izanagi and Izanami…”

Madara could see the way Tobirama’s beautiful red eyes shone in curiosity. Little snowflake did love to learn thing after all…

“Izanagi believed that they could entrap their enemies in a never-ending nightmare world. Izanami thought that the use of the sharingan showed the Uchiha clan was weak and not willing to use physical might to win their battles.”

Tobirama’s eyes glowed in wonder.

“Destroying the mind instead of the body, well I must admit, I might have taken Izanagi’s side…”

Madara felt a sheepish smile grow on his face. Hashirama’s little brother could be terrifying at times. 

“Oh ancestral mother Izanami, watch over this baby mama in my midst and make him see the light…”

Tobirama looked up and gave Madara a playful smile:

“Should I start calling you Izanami from now on, Madara _Izanami_?”

Madara raised an eyebrow.

“Oh I will be calling you Lady Hashirama Senju, a lot sooner, I can promise you that…”

Tobirama’s face then turned into a very pretty shade of crimson. 

“Stop saying such silly things, Madara.”

Tobirama’s attention then moved to the large portrait hanging above the entrance to Madara’s house. Tobirama was looking thoughtful. Tobirama always seemed to hold a certain reverence to Izuna’s portrait on that wall. His playboy brother. Madara would never admit it, but he was rather relieved that Izuna didn’t manage to seduce and sully Tobirama all those years ago. 

“You brought them here to encourage future marriage between your nieces and nephews, didn’t you Madara?”

Madara nodded as he added. 

“There are Izanagi girls here too Tobirama. They’re a lot more refined, a lot more modest…”

Tobirama was still looking at Izuna’s portrait. Madara looked too, feeling a little melancholy. His little brother. For all his faults, Madara was glad that he managed to fulfil Izuna’s final wishes, even despite their traitorous clan.

“Oh, Izuna. I suppose he might have been a good egg…if I had gotten to know him. I mean he must have been if his children as such joys to be around…”

Ah yes Izuna, Madara was then taken back ten years ago on the day that Izuna decided to make his first move on Tobirama despite Hashirama’s warnings…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found this chapter enjoyable, please, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!


	10. Ten years ago - part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time that Madara realised his clan would never accept peace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to natsumii, MidnightMarauders and Soline for all your brilliant feedback! This next chapter started off easy enough but writing the ending was hard! I'm not sure cliffhangers are my thing 🤔
> 
> Thank you to YuccaBloomsWhite, Youko_love, Thyphalya and two guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> To all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

An eighteen-year-old Tobirama’s senses were on high alert as he engaged the Uchiha on the battlefield. There was this scent that assaulted his nostrils. Someone was watching him, and they had been doing it for so many battles that Tobirama wished that they would just come out and show themselves…

“Why hello there Tobirama Senju, don’t you look absolutely _dashing_ today?”

Tobirama then realised the effects of the battlefield around him appeared muted out. The other Uchiha seemed to stay away as he came towards him…

The first thing Tobirama could register was that this boy, this Uchiha looked like a younger version of Madara albeit with shorter hair. He sure wore the Uchiha get up, a skinny version of it. If it would have been any other Uchiha, he would have confronted them with his blades. But this Uchiha, he had to be careful, this was surely…

“You’re Izuna Uchiha.” Tobirama acknowledged him calmly. There was something about this man that tickled Tobirama is the wrong sort of way.

“Ah, so the lovely little snowflake remembers me then…”

Tobirama felt the bile rising in his throat. There was something about the swagger in this Uchiha’s walk. There was something in the way that this Uchiha let his chakra flare as if he wanted Tobirama to take notice of him.

And then Izuna Uchiha was right in his face. Tobirama expected Izuna to whip out his weapon, kunai, shuriken… He remembered that Izuna had been all guns blazing when they had encountered each other on the battlefield at fourteen and then fifteen. 

Tobirama jumped. He looked down. There was a hand on his leg. He looked up to see this leery look about Izuna, with his sharingan flicking to life. Tobirama’s heart rate increased. Tobirama pulled away from Izuna and Izuna only followed after him.

“Oh come on you sexy little thing, there’s no need to be scared of Izuna, he’ll make you feel so good that you’ll be screaming his name in ecstasy…”

Just what in the name was this Uchiha going on about…?

Izuna was then on him, too close, far too close and then Tobirama felt a hand brushing against him there. His cock twitched in interest.

Tobirama turned to Hashirama for help. But Hashirama was far too busy. So Tobirama pulled away again, but Izuna Uchiha just would not stop following him. Oh kami, oh kami what was he supposed to do.

Strike him? But…but then how would his older brother ever get the alliance he wanted if he accidentally killed Madara Uchiha’s little brother.

“I will catch you eventually _little_ snowflake…” Tobirama heard the absence cocksureness in Izuna’s tone. The next time Izuna got too close Tobirama placed his seal. He then vanished, only to reappear seconds later and slash Izuna right across the stomach.

Tobirama watched as the Uchiha stumbled back onto his ass in shock. Tobirama looked down at Izuna. Tobirama had slashed through Izuna’s shirt and given him a gash that would have him off the battlefield for a few days at least… Then whatever had Izuna acting so strange would surely stop...right?

“Tobi!” Tobirama heard Hashirama calling out to him only seconds later to be by his side. Madara appeared by Izuna’s side a few minutes later looking over the wound.

“Izuna now really, did you have the proposition Hashirama’s little brother _right_ on the battlefield?” Tobirama heard Madara tut was if he were used to Izuna’s antics.

It was Hashirama’s tone that confused Tobirama the most:

“Be glad that my otouto was holding back Izuna. I will not have hesitated to reacquaint you with my _fists_.”

Madara was already lifting Izuna up at this point to take his little brother off the battlefield to recover.

“I’m not going to stop Senju clan head. Someone’s got to _tap_ that ass, it’s not as if you’re _ever_ going to do it.” Tobirama heard Izuna cackling as Madara body flickered the two of them away.

……………

By the third day of Izuna’s recovery, Madara knew that something was terribly wrong. Izuna had started coughing up blood on occasion.

Madara stayed by Izuna’s bedside. He tried to channel what little medical ninjutsu he had, but nothing seemed to be working.

“Aniki, aniki…” 

Madara frowned as he heard Izuna’s shortness of breath. Madara looked down to see Izuna opening his eyes:

“How…how close are you…cough…to declaring peace…cough…with Hashirama?”

Madara’s eyes widened:

“How…how did you know?” 

Madara watched as Izuna’s face erupted into a smile.

“I’ve been watching…cough…snowflake for very long time…cough. Do you think…cough…I wouldn’t notice…cough… _that_ sexy little thing…cough…drawing up plans for yours and Hashirama’s…cough…village?”

Madara looked up tutting. 

“Honestly, Izuna you’ve been using your spying skills for that. What a waste. Using your shinobi stealth just to find your next cock warmer.”

Izuna then started laughing and then coughing as Madara rushed forward with a cloth to catch the blood. Madara pulled it back to see there were hints of green.

“I need to call one of the healers, something’s…”

But before Madara could leave, he felt Izuna’s grip on his arm. He looked down to see Izuna’s tired expression.

“Aniki, don’t go, there are things I need to tell you first,” Izuna said quietly.

Madara looked back.

“There will be time for that as soon as…”

“ _No_ , aniki. Remember I’m not very liked. I dared to create an army of wild Uchiha oats after all.”

Madara turned back. Izuna was not coughing. Izuna was starting to sound serious.

“You were just being a horny fucker, screwing every pretty woman and _man_ that crossed your path.” Madara scolded him.

Izuna narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll have you know I have worshipped each one of my baby mamas, sometimes gracing them more than once with my seed.” 

Madara felt himself growing hot in the face.

“Oh come on aniki, we both know it isn’t as if you are _ever_ going to lie with a woman,” Izuna told him.

“Izuna!” Madara snapped growing even hotter.

“Hmm, I would have liked to deflower that snowflake though. He does deserve someone with an experienced touch, don’t you think, aniki?”

“Do you _want_ Hashirama to kill you one day?” Madara snapped at his little brother.

“Don’t think that day will ever come aniki…” Madara frowned, why was Izuna acting like he was on his death bed?

“ _Izuna_ …?” Madara reached out to hold his little brother’s hand.

“Aniki, it’s time for you to know this, for the future of the Uchiha clan.” Izuna’s voice was starting to sound even weaker.

“Yes, you get better and then we’ll start the peace talks.” Madara insisted.

Izuna started laughing at him which would surely only end up in another bloody coughing fit. If Madara didn’t know it any better, Izuna had reacted like that because he knew something that Madara did not.

“I have a little blue book, once you have cleared away the poison in our clan, you will find this in my secret place. With this book, I trust that you will be able to rebuild the Uchiha clan in a far better form than it is now…”

And just like that Izuna went silent. Madara hurried forward. He grabbed onto Izuna’s shoulder shaking him.

“Izuna! Izuna! Wake up! Wake _up_! Otouto, otouto, wake up!”

……………

It was at nighttime that Hashirama broke entry into the Uchiha compound. He had come at Tobirama’s behest. Tobirama had sensed that something was very wrong the moment he no longer sensed Izuna Uchiha. He found Madara along in a room with Izuna who no longer smelled alive. 

Hashirama kneeled down to touch Madara. Madara looking up at him with tears streaming down his eyes, repeating again and again.

“It wasn’t a lethal wound. It wasn’t a lethal wound. It wasn’t…”

Hashirama’s friend seemed comatose. He moved towards Izuna on the bed. He brought a hand forward to touch Izuna, he had gone cold. Hashirama then quickly moved to look at the stomach, where the wound had been. He tore away at the bandaging, he rang his medical ninjutsu against the dried blood… His eyes watered from the moment _that_ scent came into contact with Hashirama’s nostrils. Poison.

But…but Tobirama’s blade hadn’t _been_ poisoned. Hashirama had checked it himself. Tobirama would also never dare to do such a thing, his otouto knew just how important the Senju-Uchiha alliance was to him.

Someone _else_ must have contaminated the wound after the event…but Izuna had only been in the Uchiha stronghold all this time.

Hashirama turned back to his friend. He reached out to Madara, feeling the Uchiha’s body shake. He pulled his friend forward, embracing him tight

“But it wasn’t a lethal wound. It wasn’t…it wasn’t…it wasn’t… Why won’t he wake up Hashirama? Why won’t my otouto wake-up?”

Hashirama thought of an answer as he held Madara. But surely it _couldn’t_ be that. Surely the Uchiha had _not_ intentionally targetted one of their own.

“It’s okay, Madara. I’m here. I will always be here for you. I promise.”

……………

“You see. You see. Look at what your precious Senju did to poor Izuna.”

Madara was now standing in front of his clan elders. He had no choice but to come there and inform them of his brother’s passing. But he still couldn’t understand how it had even been possible in the first place…

“But that’s not what happened. It wasn’t a lethal strike. It was one done out of self-defence.” 

Madara tried to tell them. But his elders continued to thrust their accusations at Madara’s feet. They declared that Tobirama was the great white demon intent on slaying every sharingan wielding shinobi. Yes, Tobirama was a very skilful warrior. But Madara also knew that Tobirama was a consummate bookworm. Tobirama fought to stand by his anija after so many years of them being separated. Up until two years, when he and Hashirama had been eighteen, the brothers had still been kept apart by Butsama. Madara still found it incredible that he had managed to convince his own father to slay the previous Senju clan head. His father had been slain by the Hyūga one year after that.

Madara ended up having to cover his ears. Such lies, such lies, Tobirama was _not_ a demon. He wasn’t, he wasn’t… Izuna wouldn’t have been attracted to Tobirama if that was the case, Izuna did have a certain proclivity towards the kind innocent souls. That so and so...

“No! No! _No_!” Madara screamed. “Tobirama would have not jeopardised peace. He wouldn’t have. He _wouldn’t_ have!”

“You are delusional if you think there is ever going to be peace between the Uchiha and the Senju, _boy_!”

Madara pulled his hands away from his ears. Many pairs of sharingan now rested on his body. But the sharingan was…was not meant to be used against a fellow Uchiha.

“But…but…” Madara tried to argue.

“They killed _your_ brother, _Madara_. Now it’s time to wage a new war, now is not the time for peace but revenge!” The clan elders started to chant.

“But it wasn’t a _lethal_ cut!” Madara shouted.

“With poison, it didn’t need to be!” They finally told him.

Madara then found that he had no choice but to activate his sharingan. 

“Poison. The healers didn’t mention anything about _poison_.”

Madara then saw it, he saw the change. He felt the air becoming heavy. He felt the murderous intent of the multiple sharingan on him. One by one they began to draw their weapons. Madara stepped back.

“What…what do you think you are _doing_?” Madara asked as his senses were on high alert. “I’m _unarmed_!”

Madara saw the malicious grins on the faces of the clan elders. Some of those elders were his very own uncles.

“Oh Madara, Madara, Madara, it would have been so much easier if you just played along…” One of the elders began to say.

“Play along…?” Madara’s eyes began to go wide.

“You were supposed to fly into a rage against the Senju at the death of your little brother…”

Something in Madara snapped as he began to lift his hands. They would be his weapons.

“You… _you_ had his wound poisoned, how _could_ you?” Madara exclaimed.

“How could we? How could we? That boy has been nothing but an embarrassment, watering down the sacred Uchiha blood…”

Madara felt his chakra spike as he yelled:

“You _killed_ my brother!”

The elders then surrounded him.

“Yes and now we’ll _kill_ you too.”

Madara felt the fire rising from his body.

“Have you _lost_ your minds?”

The Uchiha elders seemed to look smug:

“Only you are spouting the nonsense of peace with the Senju, the enemy…”

Madara prepared to summon his Susanoo.

“Give up Madara, you’re outnumbered. We do not need a leader who refuses to go up against Hashirama Senju’s little brother. Time to lie down and die Senju _sympathiser_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please don't forget to leave some kudos and a comment :)


	11. Ten years ago - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hashirama understood Madara's pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks you to MidnightMarauders and natsumii for all your invaluable feedback! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> To the one who bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

“Come out, come out, wherever you are Senju _sympathiser_.”

Madara rummaged through Izuna’s room. Izuna was notoriously messy. Madara had thought that Izuna had been like that, to be like that. But now that Madara had spent hours searching, he realised that Izuna had been that way on _purpose_.

“We’ll cut you up into little pieces and send it gift-wrapped to your precious Hashirama Senju.”

Madara wanted to scream, he wanted to curse. His elders had ambushed him, he had pushed them back with the Susanoo. And now it looked like his clan elders had sent out a kill on sight order.

But Madara couldn’t kill his own clan members, could he? He was clan head, he was meant to protect them.

He then found it. Izuna’s special place, a small box that he had finally dug out from mountains and mountains of books, clothes and so forth. 

And then the door of Izuna’s room began to rattle hard as Madara heard one loud slam. Oh kami, _they_ had found him!

“Should we start with his head or should we start on his feet and let him watch as we hack away at his body piece by piece?”

Madara ripped out the box and there it was Izuna’s little blue book. This had been Izuna’s most prized possession.

Madara stood up, looking towards the door. His clan members were bashing against it more and more, chanting:

“Time! To! Die! Time! To! _Die_!”

Madara opened the book and read Izuna’s words in the first place.

_Don’t worry aniki. I might have never understood the connection that you and Hashirama Senju shared, but I know that he is loyal to you. Our clan is too stuck in the ways of old and they will never change._

_I knew this at fourteen when I lay with my first woman with the intent to rebuild a new Uchiha clan…_

Madara felt tears started to sting his eyes. He flipped to the other pages, there was more of Izuna's messages of hope and of course, an index of all the names of the many, many women he had sired children with.

“Oh, Izuna…”

Then the door to what was once Izuna’s room crashed right of its hinges. Madara could only imagine his hate-filled clansmen’s storming into that mess, but he was already jumping out of Izuna’s window to getaway.

Izuna was right, Hashirama was loyal. Surely he would give him a place of sanctuary, as he tried to figure out exactly how to approach his clansmen next…

……………

“Anija…Anija, stop that, stop that, I’m ti…ti…ticklish there…” 

Hashirama loved it, _absolutely_ loved it. After so, so many years, he could finally have his darling otouto wrapped in his arms and sat in his lap. For two years, his Tobi had been wary around him, for two years, Hashirama feared that their separation meant that his otouto would never draw close to him again.

But that evening, things had been different. Tobirama had been pacing. Tobirama’s emotions had been all a fritz. Hashirama knew that Tobirama felt guilty for Izuna’s death, even if he had assured him that he was not to blame. 

But the other thing that Hashirama knew was that Izuna had gotten too close. Izuna had dared to touch what was _his_. Izuna had frazzled his poor Tobi. So when Hashirama drew his Tobi into his lap, his otouto did not fight him. And when Hashirama began to press kisses into Tobi’s face and his neck, Tobirama had become like he had when they had been children… A beautiful squirming bundle of giggles in his lap.

And Hashirama had to stop his erection going hard from the way Tobirama accidentally ground against him. He didn’t want to _scare_ his otouto away from him. Tobi was not ready for him to claim him yet…

“ _Anija_!” Hashirama made sure to give Tobirama one last long kiss into that sensitive part he had found by his Tobi’s neck. Tobirama was laughing, Tobirama was squirming, kicking his legs as if he wanted to get away from him. But Hashirama held onto him tightly. 

His otouto was not going anywhere.

“ _HASHIRAMA_!” Tobirama gave him one loud squeal.

Hashirama made sure to spend a few extra minutes by his otouto’s neck before pulling back. Tobirama was gasping, he was panting. And Hashirama made sure to look down between Tobirama’s legs whilst his little brother was still recovering.

There was no reaction there, Tobirama’s pepe was still as flaccid as ever. Hmm, Hashirama had promised Tobirama when they were kids to only claim him when Tobirama was ready.

That day was not today. Oh well, at least Hashirama would be maintaining his fealty vows in complete faith. Not that he and Tobi’s union would ever bless them with children though…

“Anija…if I didn’t know it any better I would say you are trying to distract me…” 

Hashirama pulled back pouting, his otouto really could read the mood.

“You’ll be staying off the battlefield for the time being, otouto,” Hashirama told him.

Tobirama turned to him, frowning, still looking utterly adorable at eighteen.

“But anija…”

“No Tobi, I told you sometimes not right. I don’t want you in danger from any rogue Uchiha…”

Hashirama knew his brother would have still tried to argue back had it not come from rapping at the door.

“Lord Hashirama! Lord Hashirama! There someone at the gates, begging for sanctuary…”

Hashirama stood up as Tobirama inched away. Hashirama only held him closer.

“It’s…it’s _Madara_ …”

……………

“They want to kill me. Oh god, Hashirama, my _own_ clan wants to kill me.” 

Tobirama had made sure to stay out of the way that night. Madara had stayed with Hashirama as Hashirama held his hand, whispering sweet reassurances to his friend that everything would be alright. But by morning, Tobirama knew that that would not be the case. Madara might not have wanted to cause harm to his clan members. But that did not mean that Madara would have a choice in the matter.

And it was on that day that Tobirama came to realise that whilst he had always been aware of the Uchiha darkness, the same thing did not apply to Madara.

“Lord Izuna is dead!”

Tobirama stood with his brother, Madara and the other Senju fighters by the gates.

“We demand the heads of Tobirama Senju, his murderer, and the traitor Madara, the one who sought to defend him even against his own clan’s wishes.”

Tobirama flinched. The Uchiha wanted him dead. Tobirama looked to Madara. Madara had defended him. What…what…why would he do such a thing?

“Tobi…otouto, step back would you?” Tobirama heard his anija’s honied voice. Hashirama…Hashirama was serious about keeping him away from the conflict. But he was needed. He was one of their best fighters. The whole of the Uchiha clan was at the gates, waiting to gain entry.

Only on clan head execution would a whole clan be present.

Tobirama watched as Hashirama cupped Madara’s shoulder. Madara looked forlorn, defeated… Madara was not crying but he might as well be.

What a kind man this Uchiha was, not wanting to use his great power even as his own clan was baying for his blood.

“But anija, even you can see that it would be cruel for Madara to fight…”

Madara then turned to him and looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. And Madara smiled as Tobirama could only gap. 

“Little snowflake…” Tobirama heard Madara address him as Hashirama’s eyes went wide.

“You make sure to stay nice and safe now. My otouto knew you were a good person, even as he lay dying… Don’t let his death be in vain.” 

“Snowflake?” Tobirama narrowed his eyes at Hashirama for daring to interrupt Madara.

“But Izuna…he…he…” Tobirama tried to say something, anything to comfort the Uchiha.

Madara only smiled at him wider.

“My otouto has only ever persued the best and the kindest sort of people… I understand that now…”

Tobirama then saw Madara looking to Hashirama as he moved to remove the gumbai from his back. Madara’s expression was growing sour as Hashirama’s own hardened.

The battle would be bloody but with those two working together…well, surely they would be victorious…

……………

Hashirama knew that Madara had an injury of the heart. Hashirama could almost feel the way his friend’s soul seemed to bleed. They had watched as Tobirama had returned to the watchtower. Tobirama had not understood the snowflake reference, but Hashirama had.

Madara had given Hashirama the privilege of looking into Izuna’s little blue book. Izuna had drawn the most lovely little caricature of Tobirama on one of its pages with the nickname “Snowflake”.

But Tobirama could only ever be _his_ Snowflake.

Both he and Madara had their weapons out. Hashirama’s clanmates had insisted on assisting with the ambush against the hundreds of Uchiha beating down their door. Madara had freaked out at that. Hashirama had told them to stand down. Madara might trust him, but that did not mean that that extended to the entirety of the Senju clan.

It was only him that Madara trusted to face off against his own Uchiha clan members…

“Oh look at that, the traitor has teamed up with the great Senju tree hugger…”

They might have been surrounded from all angles with Uchiha armed to the hilt but Hashirama’s attention was still on his friend…no his brother…

Madara looked so small, so defeated, even if it was Madara himself that had told Hashirama that he would have no choice but to face off against his clan.

“Traitor _am_ I? All I can see in front of me are the true murderers of my little brother…”

It was then that Hashirama heard it. The change in Madara’s tone, his temperament, the anger…

And then Madara lifted his head to reveal the Mangeko Sharingan. Minutes later, Hashirama watched in awe as Madara became enveloped in the majestic armour samurai.

Hashirama began to weave his own signs bringing his own Sage budda to life. Madara had told him that the Susanoo was the greatest power of the Uchiha born out of true pain, desperation and betrayal…

What bigger betrayal was there then being hunted down by your own clan…?

Hashirama then watched as hundreds upon hundreds of Uchiha charged right towards the Uchiha that was once their leader. There was this rage in their eyes, they seemed blinded by it. All Madara had to do was swing his sword one way and then the other and the other.

There had been the odd Uchiha who had tried to come at him from the side. This was when Hashirama had stepped in. He had guarded his friend’s back. He had killed those who would dare to harm his…other brother. 

It took hours, though to Hashirama it could have easily taken years. He was no sensor but even he could sense the way that sorrow and never-ending pain had gripped Madara’s soul.

Then the waves had stopped, and Madara was still going…

“ _Brother_! It’s over…!” Hashirama shouted to Madara.

Madara let out a gasp, his Susanoo going rigid. Hashirama then watched as Madara turned around to access the hundreds of bodies of man, women and children lay scattered all around them.

Madara then let out his first scream as his Susanoo began to dissipate around him. Hashirama ran forward as Madara’s limp body fell out from the sky. Hashirama opened his arms as he brought Madara to their knees and the safety of the solid ground.

And it was only then that Madara did finally cry. 

Madara cried and cried. Hashirama held Madara as he shook. Hashirama then held back Madara’s hair as Madara screams turned right into violent vomiting. Most would have pulled away at that time, but Hashirama held him close, Madara was _his_ responsibility now.

“I’m alone, I’m _all_ alone…” Madara screamed.

Hashirama only tightened his grip on Madara.

“No matter, you’re not alone, you will never be alone. You have me, you will _always_ have me…”

Madara’s screams died down sometime later and that’s when Madara looked up into his eyes.

“You…you called me brother?!”

Hashirama smiled wide. 

“Of course, I did Madara. Anyone who defends my precious Tobi like that deserves that title…”

Madara gave him a weak smile as he murmured:

“Little snowflake, little, _little_ snowflake…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this chapter :):):)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Madara senses Mito's fear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to MidnightMarauders and natsumi for all your feedback! It has been very much appreciated! I hope I did a good job on this chapter? It was intense...
> 
> Thank you to the guest, Lendir and mulixue who left kudos after the last chapter! This story has reached over one hundred kudos, THANK YOU!
> 
> Welcome to all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

Ichirou’s coffin was now in the ground. Hashirama had collapsed to his knees. Madara was not the only one to watch as Hashirama completely lost it. Hashirama was howling, _howling_. Madara was right up at the front with Hashirama and the coffin as every single member of the Senju clan circled them as if they were a spectacle at a theatre. 

But Madara turned back, he would go Susanoo on any Senju who dared to interrupt Hashirama as he made that…as he…

Madara felt his eyes beginning to sting. His friend was howling. His friend was screaming. His friend was brawling…

“My son…! My son…! My _beautiful_ boy…! My…!” 

Madara felt his entire body shake as Hashirama was now screaming as if he was undergoing the most inexplicable torture. Madara felt the urge to vomit, Hashirama’s pain was unbearable. Madara wanted to hurry forward. Madara wanted to hug Hashirama tight. But Madara also knew that with Mito so close, if he got too close, she might cause a ruckus. 

That bitch was giving him evil eyes, then again, when had she not given him evil eyes?

Madara remembered the first time that _he_ had met Mito. She had given him the same look as she was doing now. He knew what love and loyalty looked like, he knew the Senju warmth. He had first encountered it when he and Hashirama had been children. Their fathers had tried to separate them, but they had continued to meet regardless. That was when Hashirama had trusted him with his greatest secret. His father had lost control of him the day he had taken Tobirama from him. 

Madara had grown to greatly respect Tobirama just from Hashirama’s stories after that. It was why he had helped the brothers reunite at that time. Tobirama loved Hashirama, only a few would be able to handle Hashirama’s intense mood. Tobirama only smiled and snuggled closer at all of Hashirama’s intense advances. Goodness Tobirama only ever wanted to make his _anija_ happy… 

Mito had always been aloof, and Mito probably hated his guts because Madara had always known that she held _no_ love for her husband. 

The true standing of their relationship would have to come out now. There was no more Ichirou to keep in consideration.

“My baby boy! My baby boy! You…you have such a bright future ahead of you. They took you from…they…”

Once again Hashirama sounded like a poor feral creature amid terrible, terrible agony. Madara moved forward, he couldn’t bear it anymore, he couldn’t bear his…his brother…his brother was in such pain.

Madara knew this pain. Hashirama had been his saving grace all those years ago when Madara had thought he was all alone…

Madara moved even closer and then he felt it, there was a sudden surge of chakra. He whipped his head around to see _that_ woman was _glaring_ him down, she looked poised to _attack_ him.

Madara raised his own chakra in response as snaps and cracks were travelling between them. Seconds after that, Mito was moving forward. Mito’s enraged chakra was no longer bearing down on Madara but Hashirama instead…

Wait…what…? She meant…she meant to cause harm to Hashirama, Madara’s brother in all but blood…

Madara moved closer to Hashirama to shield him. Madara regretted at that moment that he could not bring his weapon. It had been against funeral rules.

Then it was Madara flanking Hashirama with the same ferocity that Hashirama would flank Tobirama. 

Mito was smiling at him in a self-righteous sort of way.

“Move Uchiha, Hashirama is _my_ husband.” 

Madara then noticed that some of the Senju were watching him closely. They seemed displeased, muttering that he had no right to intervene. The Senju clan were still operating under the assumption to defend their kin to the hilt. They might not do that once it became proven that Hashirama’s only other child was growing in Tobirama’s stomach.

Madara had to move. He was already pushing it by being an Uchiha at a Senju closed event. 

He then turned. He then watched. That bitch…that bitch had the nerve to lean over and smack Hashirama hard down on the back. It cut Hashirama’s screaming right off. And Madara was not the only one horrified when Hashirama collapsed to the ground.

“He’s dead! He’s dead! Your precious Ichirou is _dead_!” Mito huffed.

Madara felt it, the change. The Senju rage was sliding off of him and moving to… _Mito_?

Madara turned to Hashirama. Hashirama was off his hands, Hashirama was kneeling, looking up taken back and shielding himself as if Mito was about to whip him.

Madara grit his teeth. He saw two large tears of blood falling one of Hashirama’s eyes and then the other.

“And I don’t know what you have been doing over the last few months…”

Fucking Tobirama, Impregnanting Tobirama, Falling in love with… Wait that wasn’t Hashirama…

Madara then felt it. Behind Mito’s show of anger, her chakra seemed to betray the slightest hint of fear…how _interesting_?

“But it’s time Hashirama, it’s time to proclaim your next Senju heir!”

There was silence after that. From both the Senju and the Senju clan head. Madara could see that even as Mito put on that despicable sneer of her, the fear she was projecting became more palpable.

Everyone’s attention was meanwhile on the children, the twins, aged ten. They had had their heads bowed in reverence, but now they were looking up and looking most embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

Madara turned back to Hashirama. He was rising to his feet. The expression on his face looked… _murderous_. Mito’s angry chakra was then nothing in comparison to Hashirama’s rising chakra.

“ _No_.”

Madara watched as Hashirama drew one foot by the other as if he were about to enter into combat. But here… _now_ …? 

Madara could feel it, for a moment that terror in Mito’s chakra before she drowned it out by defence anger.

“What…what do you mean by…?!”

Then the sheer impact of Hashirama’s chakra rising to the surface was like a boom going off. Everything shook, the ground trembled as trees upon trees began to rise out of the ground. They looked so hideous, so monstrous, so spiked, so…

Then Madara heard it, how could he not hear it along with everyone else there. Hashirama might no longer be screaming but his trees _most_ certainly were. 

In the past, these same trees would have paralysed all around them with their pollen, now their screams had many collapsing to their knees anyway.

“You have two other children, Hashirama, two spares. It’s time to bring stability back to your clan and further guarantee harmonious relations between the Senju and the Uzumaki…”

Madara had to compress the deadly grin growing on his face. So Mito was scared then. But the only one who would cause any breakdown in the Senju Uzumaki alliance would be Mito herself.

Once her infidelity could be proven…

“I said _no_ …!” Hashirama’s voice caused the tree to grow taller, large and the screaming became so intense that the first Senju fell to the ground. Then another fell and another and another.

Madara turned to see a genin, a chounin writhing around on the floor, coughing and gurgling up all of their stomach juices.

Madara might have to step in soon. Madara might have to remind Hashirama in his grief that he had another child to live for. Madara would have to make sure to reunite Hashirama and Tobirama soon…or otherwise, it would be long until one of those monster trees grew legs…

Madara had seen it happen before, on the battlefield when Tobirama had been ambushed by the Hyūga. Madara had never been able to forgive those white-eyed freaks for daring to target Hashirama by targetting his little brother. 

“What do you mean…?”

Madara could see it. Mito appeared to hold onto her false air of anger less and less. The fear in her chakra was now starting to show through her eyes.

“You dare display such disrespect to my boy… You dare, you dare, you _DARE_!”

Madara then felt them. The Senju elders were starting to come forward. He turned around. So they were acting now, but even they would not be able to quell the rage boiling in Hashirama.

Only Tobirama could do that…

“It’s terrible! It’s terrible! IT’S MOST TERRIBLE!”

The suffocating air that had surrounded Hashirama and his wife snapped away as everyone’s attention flew to the small child who had been running so fast, she had almost skid and fall right over into the open ground with Ichirou’s coffin.

Madara’s eyes widened. Wait that was…that was the fastest runner in his clan, his twelve-year-old niece Momoko. What was she doing here? She must know. He had seen her there when he had bid adieu to them. She must know that by coming as she had done, she was antagonising a distraught clan.

This…this couldn’t have something to do with Tobirama, could it?

Everyone turned to look at her, even Hashirama and Mito. She kept calm, kept calm, kept calm until she went whiter and whiter in the face. 

And then the Senju elders were running over to her, and not Hashirama and Mito who were on the brink of engaging in combat. They were surrounding her and then Madara was by her side. He would not have his blood ambushed no matter how many clan protocols she was breaking by being here.

“First the Uchiha elder and now one of his nieces dares to impose in private family affairs…” one of the elders hissed.

And then Momoko started crying. Madara swore that he would make those old farts pay.

“Lord Hashirama…please…please…it’s Lord Tobirama, something’s wrong…the baby, the…”

Momoko only cried harder.

Madara then turned towards the Senju clan. Those who had collapsed up until now were now rising to their feet. The other Senjus had broken their silence. Madara saw as they turned to look at each other and murmur.

“Oh yeah that’s right, Lord Tobirama is not here…”

“A baby, what baby? Did Lord Tobirama sire a baby that we don’t know about?” 

“He sired a baby. What’s the use in that? It’s not as if any child of his would have the prized mokuton our Senju clan needs to thrive…”

Madara then got cut off when in a blur Hashirama was in front of him. There was this determination in his eyes, this overwhelming need to claim and protect what was his…

But Hashirama did not engage him. Hashirama went to Momoko instead. Hashirama was the one wrapping his arm around hers his voice booming for all to hear.

“Take me…take me to Tobirama, my _baby_ mama…”

The uproar that came after that was deafening…

“Tobirama is…is _pregnant_?!

“What the fuck? That’s not possible! That’s…not… _possible_ …! He's a _man_!”

And then Madara turned around to address Hashirama only to see him and Momoko dashing away from the scene.

Madara stayed still for a few more seconds and then everyone was on the more. Everyone was running like a swarm of locusts after their clan head.

Madara readied to join them too and then he saw Mito moving forward, her children still remained. The terror was now plain to see on her face.

“No, no…Hashirama can’t have another child, he can’t… Ichirou was supposed to be the only one…”

Madara praised himself for his sharp senses, without them, he would not have been able to hear her words. Madara made a promise. He would personally make sure that Hashirama, Tobirama and their child became the next first family of the Senju clan.

The only one who would face the consequences of a Senju Uzumaki alliance breakdown would be Mito herself…

Madara then turned to head in the direction of the Uchiha compound. He felt a great deal of sadness. Ichirou had been such a lovely boy, showing so much reverence for his “Uncle” Madara despite not even sharing blood…

He turned his head to wind seeking to address Ichirou's spirit:

“I apologise for this young one. This funeral was supposed to be our final goodbye to you. But even you know that your father deserves a second chance to be happy, your sibling will be the key to that..."

And as Madara body flickered away, he truly did hope that Tobirama and the baby would be alright. They _had_ to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I did a good job on this chapter, please don't forget to leave kudos and a comment :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Tobirama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, big thank you to MidnightMarauders, TheFallenValkyrie, natsumii, gg113 and Iyamstewpeed for all your wonderful reviews! Poor, poor Tobirama...
> 
> Thank you to MiLove1, dieblaueRose and 5 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> To those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around:)

Tobirama lay sideways on the sauna bed naked and surrounded by countless women. Any other man in the hidden leaf village would have pounced at the chance to wrestle one of these women to the floor to mount and impregnate them. But the only one pregnant here was Tobirama himself and he would never do the mounting, not when there would always be others in his life to do that for him. 

But then Tobirama would never complain about being the one receiving pleasure as opposed to giving it. 

He then let out a moan as two pairs of hands kneaded themselves right into his back. 

“Oh Lord Tobirama only four months pregnant and you already have back problems. You need to take better care of yourself.”

Tobirama shuddered as he enjoyed just how these women seemed to know just where his tense points were.

“Once you hit six months, your back will have to carry all that extra weight.”

Tobirama’s hands were on his stomach. He cradled it, he liked to imagine what it would be like to hold a warm squirming bundle of life in his arms. 

“Such soft skin, but you need to take care of it Lord Tobirama. And this hair…”

Tobirama’s eyes flickered shut. He was such a sucker for receiving pleasure. And then he let out a gasp…

“Do you see them? Looks like he might be able to breastfeed his child after all. There is no better bonding experience between a mother and child.” One of the baby mama’s nattered away.

Tobirama opened his eyes, so that’s what they were. There were so pitiful, nothing like true female breasts, but still there was this wet white substance that came forth from them sometimes.

Breastfeeding anija’s child? He always did find that such a pleasing sight with others, but would he really be able to do it? He wasn’t female and even if science had permitted him to carry life, it wouldn’t alter his sex.

“Make sure to breastfeed for as long as your transformed body will allow you Lord Tobirama. It’s the best boost you can give your child.”

A delicate hand then started to rub into his back as Tobirama’s body let off a pleasant shudder. The baby mamas around him had moved from kneading all his aching muscles to lathering his skin in some sort of a faint flowery scent lotion.

They seemed to remember that as a sensor, anything strong-smelling on him would only land him with the most irritating of headaches. 

“Such soft skin Lord Tobirama, you really need to spend more time tending to it better."

Tend to his skin? Oh, these mothers were starting to sound exactly like Hashirama. Hmm, Hashirama… Tobirama liked to imagine that instead of their hands on his body it was Hashirama’s…

He missed Hashirama… He wanted Hashirama to hold him again. He wanted Hashirama’s kisses on his heated skin. He wouldn’t even mind resuming their baths again. Oh, the baths… 

His anija loved them. His anija loved to hold his naked body to him. His anija loved to wash him. His anija had liked to play with his limbs. And then Tobirama remembered many instances when he felt something hot and throbbing pressing into his back.

The sudden feeling of pressure grew in his groin…

“Oh Lord Tobirama…” he heard one of the women calling his name.

He opened his eyes slowly feeling warm and his body craving another’s touch. But that person wasn’t here… He hoped he would come soon, he wanted Hashirama to come to him. He wanted Hashirama to hold him in his arms so that they could finally come together and heal from their past…

The logical side of Tobirama’s brain protested reminding him that Hashirama was married. Tobirama’s heart was a different matter. His anija wanted him, had always wanted him, even more now.

And Tobirama wanted him too…

“Look, look at it, do you think he even knows he’s going hard…”

Just why were all of those women looking down at. Women were strange, he was glad he was not one… His anija seemed to love him even if he was man or woman, pregnant or not…

“Hush sisters…” another woman said.

“Do you think he’s thinking of Lord First?” a second woman asked.

Hashirama? Of course, he was thinking about Hashirama. His older brother was without him going through one of the most painful days of his life. Tobirama knew how much Hashirama had loved his Ichirou. And Ichirou had been so loyal, he had learnt that from his Uncle Tobirama after all. 

“Sisters, Sisters, we all know the best thing that would have helped us throughout pregnancies…” a third woman said. 

“Lord Izuna’s cock again and again…”

Tobirama felt his own cock growing hard.

“What of Lord Hashirama’s wood? Do you think he misses it?”

Tobirama had to hunch forward at that point as he felt cum beginning to drip from his cock.

The women around him squealed.

“Lord Hashirama’s wood must feel absolutely marvellous.”

“What of all of those vines of his?”

“He such a kind soul though.”

“Uh uh uh sister, we all know that it’s those nice ones who can be real beasts in bed…”

Hashirama’s wood, Hashirama’s mokuton, Hashirama’s presence… Tobirama missed it, he missed it, he _missed_ …

Then Tobirama cried out at the sudden rush of mokuton chakra flaring off from deep inside of him. Suddenly Hashirama’s presence was in him, all around him and then he heard the woman screaming in shock.

“That power…that power…it’s just like Lord Hashirama’s…”

Tobirama felt another flare of chakra shooting off inside of him. He sat up, his eyes flying open. The woman who had been so closer, tending so lovingly to his body had now been pushed back onto the floor. How in the name of Ashura…?

Tobirama then felt another flare of chakra snap inside of him as his own chakra was starting to rush to the surface.

Tobirama then looked down to see his stomach glowing in a violent shade of purple.

“Wait…my baby…”

His baby had pushed those women back... He fell forward as another chakra spiked inside of him as his temples began to ache most horrendously.

Then there came a scream. Then came the sound of windows smashing. Tobirama’s head whipped around from left to right as he saw them trees upon trees running up the side of the building and spreading right towards him.

But he didn’t have the mokuton…

Another wave hit him as more trees began to break through the mirrors.

“My baby…my baby…”

His baby had it. His baby _had_ Hashirama's mokuton. The next chakra spike that came, came with an onslaught of stomach cramps. Tobirama’s head began to pound at that point. His vision began to blur and that’s when the coughing started…

By etiquette, by instinct, Tobirama put his hand to his mouth. The coughing only began worse. And then felt something slimy rushing up the back of his throat.

Another wave of chakra ripped through his body as he could hear screams of shock coming in the distance. Tobirama felt his chakra rising. He was registering pain, the cramps in his stomach were becoming even more unbearable.

“Oh kami, he’s…he’s bleeding…”

Bleeding, what did those women mean by bleeding? Tobirama continued to cough more and more as he began to retch and sputter. He pulled his hand away from his face to see it, hints of electric blue mixed in with his spit. Wait electric blue, was this some sort side affect of the concoction that had enabled this pregnancy in the first place...?

“Lord Tobirama…easy…easy…just take a deep breath and keep calm…”

Tobirama’s hazy vision cleared a little as he saw the women starting to approach him. His head was killing him. The cramps in his stomach were unbearable…oh kami, the baby…the baby…his baby…Hashirama’s baby…their…

“Everything will be fine. Just fine. Just keep looking at us and keep…”

Another wave of chakra ripped through him, as he felt it, his own chakra was rushing to his stomach. Pain…Tobirama was registering _pain_ …

 _Mummy_ … _Mummy_ …

Tobirama gasped as he heard it. A tiny little voice calling out to him. He saw the women surrounding him, they had a blanket in their hands. They might have born looks of reassurance, but he knew it was fake. He could see it in their eyes, the fear, the panic, the sadness…

“That’s it Lord Tobirama just keep looking at us…just keep looking at us…”

But Tobirama could see it more now. The way their eyes glistened. It was as if they were trying to hide some terrible piece of news from him.

He then felt it, the wetness between his legs. He looked down to see blood… His heart lurched in panic, everything in his body was screaming to do something…do something.

“My baby…my baby…no, no, no…!” Tobirama screamed as his chakra began to surge. He could feel it his baby’s chakra responding. There was crying too. Then Tobirama fell back squeezing his legs together and gasping.

 _Mummy…Mummy, I don’t wanna die…I don’t wanna die…_ He heard that tiny voice crying out to him.

“My baby…” Tobirama sobbed as his chakra wrapped around his child. But still, he felt the blood, still, he was feeling weak, still, he felt his own life draining away along with his baby’s…

“Anija…anija…!” he heard someone beginning to sob in the distance.

“ _ANIJA_!”

……………

Everyone after that became very lucid for Tobirama. He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness as he continued to search for his baby’s life force. He willed his chakra to shield their child so that it might live.

Hashirama’s baby had to live…

“It’s a miscarriage… It’s a miscarriage…”

He began consciousness again to hear someone cry.

“No- _o_!” Tobirama wailed. He couldn’t lose this baby. He couldn’t. He needed to be stronger, he needed to be…

He started coughing again.

“Sisters, sisters, come quickly…”

Tobirama willed his chakra to protect his child. He was a mother. He would die before his child did.

“Lord Tobirama is being poisoned. Who would poison an expectant mother?”

Poisoned? 

“Tobirama- _sensei_!” Tobirama heard a child crying for him. He willed himself to move, but his legs were heavy and aching from down below. All he could register was warmth wrapped around them covering his shame…

“Stay with us Lord Tobirama, you must stay with us now…” he heard one of the women telling him.

“It’s a miscarriage. He needs rest.” One of the women argued. 

“It’s poison, he needs to stay awake otherwise. He might never wake up.”

“Tobirama- _sensei_!” Tobirama heard that child calling to him again.

“Momoko dear, go and fetch Lord First as quick as you can now…”

“Anija…” Tobirama cried as he felt his body going cold and the strength leaving him… He felt his entire body beginning to shake wildly as he felt multiple hands holding him down.

“But…but Uncle Madara said the funeral. He said we can’t make the Senju angry with us…” he heard the child trying to argue. Yes, Madara had given a speech like that to the young ones. 

Tobirama felt another wave of chakra hit him as he screamed, his entire body was feeling cold so cold, he was almost starting to feel hot. 

“Anija…anija…I need you…I _need_ you…” Tobirama cried as he felt himself coughing. He tasted something metallic, he tasted some bitter…

He felt someone wiping his lips, wiping away the traces of the electric blue...

“It’s poison…” The concoction, no, no, it couldn't be, it _couldn't_ be...

“NOW, MOMOKO, _NOW_!”

And it was as if in a whirlwind, the child’s chakra had rushed away. Tobirama then felt himself feeling sleepy again. Everything around him was becoming dark, his body was no longer responding.

“Lord Tobirama…Lord Tobirama stay with us now, stay with us…”

But Tobirama felt himself falling further and further. He heard that voice again. It was crying for him, it sounded scared.

_Mummy…Mummy…I don’t wanna be alone…I don’t wanna be **alone** …_

Tobirama willed his chakra to move closer and closer to his child. They would either both survive or both die. But Tobirama would not let his child be alone. He would not…he... would...not…

But Hashirama would come soon right...? Hashirama wouldn’t abandon him like he had done when they were children? Hashirama wouldn't do that to him now... _right_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am due to go on hiatus for the next couple of weeks as I will be travelling. In the meantime please don't forget to leave some kudos and comments if you liked this chapter!
> 
> I am now working towards a Hashirama/ Tobirama/ Madara pairing. Please let me know how you feel about this if you haven't done so already.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain boundaries start blurring for Madara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to MidnightMarauders, Meme, Soline, natsumii, gg113, AngellinaWarren, EmpressByroo and dovehearts for all your invaluable comments! I kept them in mind for this next chapter, I do hope I did a good job!
> 
> Thank you to Pisangljo, 0Landonthestars0, Korinix, EmpressByroo, ChickenPudding, Gemini_12, Nightcrow7, dovehearts and 5 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> To those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around:)

There were two things that the shinobi clans residing in Konoha knew. First that Hashirama was burying his heir, his eldest son today. Second that the Senju clan would be away from the central village that day. So when swathes of crowds donning Senju colours began to surge through the village, many thought they were under siege. But then why were those crowds heading to the Uchiha compound? 

The clans knew not to interfere. The Uchiha was not an enemy clan. Madara had made the ultimate sacrifice and who were they to distrust the man that Hashirama proclaimed as a brother? 

Hashirama could care less about the chaos his clan was causing. The new trees that had suddenly sprouted all over the village and that little voice calling to him were far more important…

 _Daddy, Daddy, why do you cry? What’s wrong?_ Was the first message he received on the first tree his hand brushed against. Momoko Uchiha, the darling girl, quickly caught on making sure to direct their route through the trees and not around them.

_Daddy’s sad. Baby’s here. Baby help._

This was the next message Hashirama received the next time he brushed up against the tree. 

_Daddy, DADDY!_

Hashirama felt his heart swelling… His baby, Tobi’s baby, had felt his pain and had reached out trying to comfort him. His baby in waiting was so much like their mother Tobirama already…

_Uh oh! Uh oh! Everything’s falling. My house is falling… My house is falling…! DADDY!_

This was not something that Hashirama liked to hear… The closer they came to the Uchiha compound the greater this outburst of power began and the louder that little voice became…

The latest tree that Hashirama brushed against gave him the most to fear.

_Daddy, Daddy help, help, HELP! It’s cold Daddy, it’s dark, everything is bleeding away. MY HOUSE IS BLEEDING! I don’t wanna die… I don’t wanna die! I don’t wanna be alone… Oh…Mummy’s here…_

Then Hashirama came to a skidding halt right in front of the Uchiha compound’s sauna house. His heart was racing, his ears buzzing from all those messages left behind in the trees.

But there were no more cries for help, only an eerie silence came from the trees that had grown around the sauna house. Hashirama did not like this. His baby had been in such distress. Then nothing.

“Nephew! Nephew! _Hashirama_!”

Hashirama turned back to see his clan members congregating around him. His aunt was the one running forward, huddled over gasping for breath.

“This power…this power is the babe’s?”

Hashirama narrowed his eyes as his chakra started to rise in fury as she started to chuckle:

“So it’s true then, that boy has finally proven himself useful for…”

Rage immediately boiled through Hashirama’s body…how dare she? How _dare_ she? His chakra spiked smacking his aunt onto her back. and onto the ground.

Hashirama towered over her. His body shook in rage. She dared to acknowledge Tobirama _now_ simply because he was _useful_ to them.

“Lord Hashirama! Lord Hashirama!” Came the worried voice of Momoko as the healing jutsu in the palm of his hand began to grow deadly.

A puff of smoke came up behind him as Madara’s firm hand pressed down into Hashirama’s shoulder.

“Come now Hashirama, _now_ is not the time for this.”

……………

“We tried to keep him calm. We tried to keep him awake. But, but Lord Tobirama lost consciousness minutes ago…”

Madara felt like he was the only one who was really listening to the terrified ramblings of Izuna’s baby mamas. Hashirama was too busy running a diagnostics jutsu over Tobirama’s unconscious form. Nausea hit Madara as soon as he noticed the blood that had soaked through the blanket the women had used to cover Tobirama’s modesty.

“The electric blue liquid on his lips…we think…we think it may be poison…”

Madara eyed Tobirama’s lips… They were so soft, so appetising, Madara felt hot. He looked to Hashirama. The older Senju was so calm and serious, perhaps things were not as bad as the women were making it out to be.

Hashirama’s question though made no sense to Madara.

“Tell me, ladies… Did the bleeding stop before or after my little brother fell unconscious?”

Madara shared their confusion, as one of the women answered: “Af- _ter_ …”

Hashirama looked thoughtful before addressing the women for the last time.

“Thank you…leave us…”

Each of the women bowed their heads before stepping out of the sauna house. Madara eyed the smashed windows. He hoped the cooler air now coming in wouldn’t impede Tobirama’s recovery.

He turned back to Hashirama to see that the older Senju had taken off the blanket. Tobirama was naked to the world now and Madara felt his cheeks going warm.

“Madara…come…” Madara immediately moved to Hashirama’s side. His heart sank when he saw the drying blood on Tobirama’s legs. Poor Tobirama, he didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve to be poisoned…

“It’s not poison.” Hashirama cut him off.

“What…what do you mean it’s not _poison_?!” Madara snapped at him.

Hashirama sighed: “It’s a fertility herb.”

Madara frowned and frowned until suddenly it hit him:

“As something that Tobirama used to get pregnant in the first _place_?!”

“Hmm…” Hashirama answered as Madara watched the older Senju’s glowing hands pressing into Tobirama’s nether regions.

“Is that what put Tobirama in this…in this state?”

Madara watched as Hashirama nodded.

“But _why_? Why would a fertility herb cause miscarriage? It would go against its function, wouldn’t it?”

Hashirama narrowed his eyes at him.

“Taste it, Madara.”

Madara raised an eyebrow.

“Taste what?”

Hashirama sighed: “The liquid of course.”

Madara looked at Tobirama’s lips.

“On…on Tobirama’s lips?”

“Yes, Madara,” Hashirama answered.

Madara moved next to Tobirama’s head reaching out a hand to take a sample. Hashirama cut him off: “You’ll dilute it if you do that.”

Madara pulled his hand back.

“Are you implying I should just use my _mouth_?” 

Madara felt his heart racing.

“Yes, and be quick about it.” Hashirama snapped.

Madara turned back to Hashirama, his heart pounding… Was…was Hashirama demanding that he _kiss_ Tobirama? 

“Urgh, Hashirama I don’t think that’s appro…”

“Stop dithering and do it already!” Hashirama told in the sort of tone to obey him or else!

Madara turned back to Tobirama and his lips. His heart raced, sweat ran down his back as his sharingan flickered to life in his panic. He leaned forward and then pulled back, he leaned forward and then pulled back.

“ _Ma-da-ra_ …!”

Madara took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pressed his lips down onto Tobirama’s. Oh mother fucking _kami_ , he was _kissing_ Tobirama… He was…

Madara pulled back coughing as something strong, something bitter went down his throat and right up his nostrils. 

“It’s potent, isn’t it?”

Madara turned his head around to Hashirama. How was Hashirama still so calm given how _wrong_ everything was?

“What…what was _that_?” Madara sputtered as his eyes still watered from whatever…

“That is the fertility herb completely concentrated,” Hashirama answered. “Women use it to boost their chances of getting pregnant, but if it is not diluted then it can cause internal bleeding, organ damage…”

Madara’s stomach was performing somersaults.

“Oh Tobi, my Tobi, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. If only I had controlled my grief a bit more then our baby wouldn’t have flared their chakra so much. Then your chakra would have continued to protect you from the side effects of the herb rather than being overwhelmed by our baby’s panic…”

It was minutes later that Madara witnessed Hashirama’s calm healer facade fading fast…

“And now, and now I can’t save you, Tobi! You tied your lifeforce to save our babe bleeding away with the womb, but…but Tobi, I can’t stabilise it, I can't rebuild it, I can’t rebuild our baby’s _house_ … There no direct opening, there’s no way to get my chakra to our baby… And if I can’t stabilise our baby, then your life will eventually bleed away along with our baby's...”

Madara watched as Hashirama crumbled to the floor sobbing, wailing… It was a horrible sound, but it was even worse for Madara to see Hashirama curling in on himself…giving up. 

“Itama…Kawerama, Ichirou and now Tobi too, why…why do I keep losing all my precious ones. _WHY_?” 

Madara moved to Hashirama’s side. He leaned down and saw the large tears fall down the Senju’s cheeks. Hashirama looked ever so small, ever so vulnerable like this. Madara knew it was coming but he really did not like to see it.

“Hashirama…” Madara called to Hashirama. The sheer grief flooding through Hashirama’s chakra was becoming increasingly unbearable for even Madara to deal with.

“Ma-da-ra…?” Madara cringed as he saw snot started to dribble down the Hokage's face. How undignified. Madara had to act quickly, find a solution, but was there a solution?

“You mentioned something about a direct opening… To where exactly?” Madara willed himself to remain calm no matter how devastating the situation was.

“The…the womb. Women are born with it naturally, but Tobi got with my child in a very _very_ special way…”

Madara’s eyes widened. _That_ sort of opening? A vagina? Well, Madara had the solution for that. He reached for Hashirama’s shoulder pulling the Senju to his feet.

“Hashirama…” Madara called to him softly.

Hashirama looked up, his cries...quietening. Madara was glad. He did not like dealing with a Hashirama who had _given_ up.

“Have you looked up Tobirama’s… _balls_?” Madara felt his own face going warm at that. He had to stop himself from looking at Tobirama’s naked body directly… Kissing Tobirama was still making him feel things he shouldn’t be feeling from below the waistline.

So Madara kept his attention on Hashirama as Hashirama moved forward, no doubt looking. The gasp that came from the Senju served as confirmation.

“It’s so small. It’s so pretty. Oh, Tobi…”

Don’t look, don’t look, Madara willed himself to not look. He…he needed to keep a cool head on his shoulder. Tobirama’s lips flashed in his mind…

Madara’s eyes flew down to Hashirama’s hakama instead. 

“Well get to it then.” Madara snapped. 

Hashirama then looked up at him confused and then down at his hakama.

“What do you mean?”

Madara’s eyebrow shook in disbelief. Hashirama had looked down and still didn’t get it.

“Well take it off and don’t dawdle Hashirama.”

Then Madara saw the realisation rising in Hashirama’s features. But Hashirama was not stripping, Hashirama’s face was turning green in terror.

“Ma…Madara, I can’t…I _can’t_ …” Hashirama started to stutter.

“What do you mean you can’t? You can’t _fuck_ Tobirama. You can’t do it when that’s the _best_ way to pump chakra to your baby and Tobirama.”

“No, no, no- _o_! I can’t, I can’t risk hurting Tobirama again, not, not like last time… No, no, I will channel my chakra through my hands…”

Madara channelled his sharingan onto Hashirama who started shivering.

“That’s not going to be nearly enough chakra, you idiot. You won’t get chakra happy enough by approaching it like a healer.”

Hashirama’s eyes were widening at him as Madara towered over him.

“Cha-Chakra happy? Madara, I’m not sure what you’re…” 

Madara was then pushing Hashirama right up into the wall.

“You Hashirama, your chakra floods everywhere with all your extreme emotions. You were probably so overjoyed to finally fuck Tobirama the first time that you pumped him full of your chakra. No wonder Tobirama’s child is so obscenely strong!”

Madara watched as Hashirama was turning as white as a ghost.

“Strip Hashirama!”

“No, no, no…! I won’t hurt Tobi again.”

Madara then pushed right into Hashirama grabbing the ties of the Senju’s hakama.

“ _Hashirama_!”

“Madara!” Hashirama snapped back glaring Madara down. Madara returned the favour by yanking at Hashirama’s hakama ties hard. 

Hashirama jumped as they both looked down to see the mokuton user’s erection spring free. Well, that was easy enough, of course, Hashirama wanted to fuck Tobirama. He always did…

“Madara…Madara, I can’t… What if I lose control. What if I injure Tobi again? What if I…?”

Hashirama was doing everything to slid away from him. Madara grit his teeth before reaching out and grabbing onto Hashirama’s throbbing member…

Hashirama let out a squeal.

“Ma-Ma-Madara, what, what are you doing? What…?”

Madara ignored Hashirama’s squawking. He was doing this for Tobirama. He was doing this for Tobirama’s sake. Hashirama’s cock and chakra would fix Snowflake and then the Snowflake would be right back to normal. Madara then guided Hashirama’s cock in between Tobirama’s legs further and further to the new opening, as Hashirama inevitably stepped out of his hakama.

Madara’s hand then suddenly slid off Hashirama’s appendage. He looked down, it was covered in pale green sap.

Madara went red in the face:

“You horny bastard, you’re all wet already! Damn you for making me do the dirty work!”

And Hashirama had the nerve to grin at him. How dare he? How…?

“Madara…” Hashirama’s eyes were glowing at him in adoration and still the tip of his cock was only hovering at Tobirama’s new opening.

Madara growled as he shoved Hashirama forward: “Damn you!”

Madara heard Hashirama give a shocked scream.

“What are you fussing about…?” Madara snapped as he looked down. Oh, so Hashirama had entered Tobirama or had his shove pushed him in? Madara furiously wiped Hashirama’s cock sap off his hand. First kissing Tobirama’s lips, now grabbing Hashirama’s cock, Madara was starting to feel as if he had crossed some sort of line…

He shook his head. No, no, this was all for Tobirama’s benefit, for _Tobirama’s_ continued survival. 

“Well…don’t you feel better now you idiot Senju?” Madara asked Hashirama. The fear in the older Senju’s features seemed to be softening. Madara was seeing Hashirama leaning forward, cooing, kissing Tobirama on the forehead, the neck, his chest and his arms. And Hashirama's chakra was starting to bubble in happiness, Madara had been right. What better way to get Hashirama over happy then to get Hashirama to where he really wanted to be, cock deep in Tobirama...

Madara shook his head, he mustn't think too much about this. Otherwise, his mind would wander to places it must never wonder...

“So urm, don’t worry Hashirama. I will be here to make sure you don’t become too rough when you start thrusting…”

But Hashirama was not giving him a response. Madara turned to really look at the Senju. Hashirama was not thrusting, even as Hashirama’s own chakra was flooding right out his body right into Tobirama.

Well...that was one way to do it, Madara supposed...

And…and Hashirama was hunching over and laying his ear on top of Tobirama’s bump and just where Tobirama’s heart would be. Madara felt his heart breaking at hearing Hashirama’s words:

“Oh Tobi, oh Tobi you were crying for me too weren't you? Just like our baby. Just a little longer, otouto, just wait a little longer. Anija's coming, Anija's coming... Anija will bring you and our baby back. Whatever you do in the meantime Tobi, _don't_ go through _that_ light!"

And then Madara watched as Hashirama shut his eyes tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to leave some kudos and comments if you enjoy it! (I really struggled with this one!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down Tobirama is still that lonely child who spent many years crying for his anija...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Meme, MidnightMarauders, natsumii and avocado_kun for all of your feedback. I was inspired by a Naruto Shippuden episode in this chapter where Gaara was in his dark place after being stripped of Shukaku and Naruto and Lady Chiyo revived him. There are two things I have attempted to do in this chapter, hopefully I haven't ended up over complicating things 😅 Also should I add any extra tags, please let me know what you think?
> 
> Thank you to NattyRae, Chadadra, Avlnmists, supruna, Lee_An_Arima, Eeveebattler4 and the guest who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> And welcome to all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

Tobirama would never admit it, he couldn’t admit it. He was in pain, he had been in pain…for such a _long_ time… It had started when that honeypot mission had gone so terribly wrong. On the day that his Anija had been so _brutally_ deflowered, Tobirama had pretty much lost his anija. From one day to the next, he had gone from spending every moment with his Anija to his Father and the elders in the clan informing him that Hashirama wanted nothing more to do with him. Tobirama had not wanted to believe it, but then years had passed, _so_ many years… By the time they had been reunited, Tobirama had been _so_ happy yet _so_ scared that Anija would go from him again. Anija had not come when he had cried for him as a child, so when the babe inside him had cried for him, Tobirama did not hesitate to dive right into the darkness.

Even if that meant never returning to the physical world again...

……………

The darkness… It was _so_ cold, _so_ lonely as Tobirama found that here he had reverted to the child he was still within. Here, in the in-between, he could not hide that he was still the small scared child whose anija had not come for him...

He then heard his baby's cries.

 _Mummy…Mummy…it’s so cold, it’s_ so _cold…_

Tobirama started to run towards the sound of the voice. 

“I’m coming…I’m coming…I won’t leave you, I won’t…I won’t…” Tobirama tried to be confident but his voice betrayed his own fear.

There was so much darkness, it was so cold. This place was horrible. Anija wouldn’t leave him here, would he? No…no, their child mattered more. Tobirama had to go to their child, no matter what. Tobirama might have yearned for Hashirama, but their child had to come first.

The cries he heard only made his ears burn and his eyes sting. These cries...they were so much like his were when he was a small, scared child. Tobirama did not hesitate, he ran towards the cries. He would not leave his child alone, not like he had been. It mattered not that he was in his weakest form, the broken child within... He would find his child, he would be with them even if they could never leave this place...

“MUM- _MY_!” 

Tobirama then saw the child, his child… They were so close yet so far away, things were ever so fuzzy, ever so unclear in this in-between world. The clear rules and parameters of the physical world did not seem to apply here. Hmm, his child had not be born yet. Was that why he could not see them properly, to see if they were a boy or a girl?

Hashirama would be coming for them soon though, _right_?

He hurried forward. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms right about his child's body. Tobirama might have been in his ten-year-old boy form but his child was as tiny as a three or four-year-old here.

Tobirama pressed his baby into his shoulder. He started to hum, started to sing and rock his child in his arms.

“Mummy’s…here… Mummy…Mummy…” His child's voice was sounding calmer.

Tobirama would have smiled at that, not a happy smile, not exactly, but one portraying his relief. He had found his child. His child would not be alone, not like he had been…

“Mummy…you came…you came…” Tobirama held his child that much closer. He ran his hands down their back. Would he ever be able to hold his baby like this…in the physical world? 

“Yes, I came…” he murmured. Tobirama then pulled away to see the small sad smile of his child… Well, it would be the spirit of his child. His baby’s physical body, that had been on the point of bleeding away. All Tobirama could do was to wrap his chakra around his child tight and wish that some sort of external force would be able to stabilise and rebuild the womb.

But would _Hashirama_ come?

“Mummy…?” Tobirama watched as tears trickled down his child’s face. His own eyebrows rose.

“What’s…what’s wrong?” he asked his child.

“You…you came…but…but we…we can’t go back…Mummy I’m cold, I’m _cold_.” 

Tobirama did not have words to answer. It was too painful as well. He could only hold his child again, even if it was still cold here, _so_ cold… Tobirama did so very much wish that somehow...things would warm up. 

_What_ …what was that light? 

Tobirama and his child turned to look at it. It was…it was so bright, so beautiful, calming and most importantly warm…ever so _warm_ … 

Light…? Wasn’t this the light the doorway to the pure lands? Oh kami, so they had really come this far in the realm of the in-between. Tobirama had done everything to stop the bleeding, but maybe this was the end of the long fight that was life. At…at least his child would not be crossing to the other side alone…but, but his child had not even had the chance to be born, experience love, experience life, bond with Hashirama…

But Hashirama wasn’t here… Maybe…maybe he wasn’t coming after all. Tobirama felt tears beginning to trickle down his face. So his Anija had abandoned him then…

“Mummy, it’s warm…so warm…”

Tobirama smiled at his child. He wanted to be a comforting presence. But…but going into the light really would be the end… Would Tobirama ever be able to bear not holding his sprawling infant in his arms? What would happen to Hashirama and even Madara? 

Who was more important?

“If you’re here Mummy, then we can go through... _together_.”

Tobirama felt his child gripping his hand pulling him closer and closer towards the light. He kept looking back. Hashirama was coming, right? If he didn’t…then there really would be no way back.

And it was as the two of them drew closer, Tobirama saw them. A figure, another presence had appeared during the light. They were coming to them from the other side, from…from the pure lands, someone…someone was coming to greet them. 

“Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no…”

That voice, that playful voice. Tobirama recognised it…immediately. That voice…he had heard it for fourteen years until it’s owner’s life was so cruelly cut off.

“Imouto…you shouldn’t be here. Uncle Tobi… You need to go back, you can’t leave him, Chichihue… You can’t leave him _alone_.”

Tobirama watched as the form came out of the blinding light. His eyes went wide. Tanned skin, muscles on the point of ripening into their Senju glory and features that were close to Hashirama’s when he was that age.

“ _Ichi_?!” Tobirama exclaimed. He saw his nephew’s face blooming into the kind modest smile of his. Ichirou was Senju, had been Senju through and through… But why did he come? It couldn’t have been to stop them crossing over. Once you crossed you couldn’t come back over…not unless you had unfinished business…

“Oh Ichi…” Tobirama sighed.

Tobirama then heard his child laughing out loud:

“A-ni- _ja_! A-ni- _ja_!”

Tobirama looked down to see his child jumping up and down. Ichirou too looked down, his smile growing even wider. Tobirama watched as his nephew pressed a hand right down onto his child’s head.

“Immy, Immy, _Imouto_!” Ichirou piped back.

“A-ni- _ja_!”

“I-mou- _to_!”

The smile that was now growing on Tobirama’s face. Hashirama’s children were ever so adorable bouncing around each other, calling to each other. Wait what did Ichirou mean by _Imouto_?

“Tobi! Tobi! _TOBI_!”

Tobirama turned around. That voice, it was _Hashirama’s_ voice…and it was getting louder…

“Uncle?!” Tobirama turned back around suddenly at the sound of Ichirou’s voice. The look on his nephew’s face…it was very leery…Tobirama had to stop himself from laughing and opt to scold his nephew.

“ _Ichirou_! _Get_ your mind out of the gutter!”

His nephew only laughed out loud:

“Oh come on Uncle, I know as much as anyone just how much Chichiue has always loved you…” 

If Tobirama were in his physical body then he was sure that his face would have become very warm, he might have even passed out from embarrassment at this point too.

“ _Ichirou_!” Tobirama cried in indignation as he pulled his baby close to him. 

His nephew only laughed harder:

“You know…I’m so glad that Father took you between his bedcovers… I was able to initially cross over to the pure lands because of this…”

Tobirama once against felt like he ought to pass out from embarrassment.

“Ichi… _that_ …that isn’t appropriate…”

But his nephew only flashed him a smile.

“For so many years it broke my heart to see Father destroying himself being faithful to that…that _adultress_ when I always knew he loved another…”

Tobirama continued to hold his child close as they…uh she…snuggled close to him.

“Tobi, baby…don’t you _dare_ cross over!” That was Hashirama again.

Tobirama turned back to Ichirou.

“Ichi? When you say adultress…surely you can’t mean…”

Ichirou nodded:

“Uncle Tobirama…I…I died before I could reveal my…my mother’s crimes against Chichiue… I…I won’t be able to completely cross over until the truth comes out on what she did…”

Was…was Ichirou implying that Mito had been unfaithful? How…? Why…? Why would anyone be so cruel to his Anija? Hashirama didn’t deserve that.

“But…but what of your brother and sister…?” Tobirama started to argue until he saw Ichirou’s face contorting.

“They’re…they’re not Chichiue’s…”

Tobirama’s eyes went wide.

“If you do…then I’m coming after you!” Tobirama heard Hashirama's voice growing _even_ louder.

Tobirama saw Ichirou starting to back away, back into the light.

“Please reveal my mother’s unfaithfulness. And live Uncle Tobi, you and Imouto live a long life with Chichiue… Don’t leave Uncle Madara to bury you, Imouto and Chichichue…not when you and Chichichue are currently in such a… _compromising_ position.”

Wait…what did Ichirou mean _by_ …?

Tobirama then felt two pairs of frantic arms wrapping themselves around his small body and his baby… The two of them were then getting pulled further and further from the light.

“Be happy Uncle Tobi…Imouto, and make Chichiue happy for a long, long time…”

Tobirama tried to move forward, he…he wanted Ichirou to tell him more. Mito…cheating? Compromising position? But Ichirou was moving further and further back into the light, all the while Tobirama and his child were getting pulled away.

Tobirama looked down at his child, even as fuzzy as they were? Ichirou had called his child imouto, did that mean that he was carrying Hashirama’s _daughter,_ his _first_ true daughter? So many questions, so many uncertainties, what a frustrating place to be. Tobirama was a man of science, of pure facts, the physical world offered this, the word in-between did not. Perhaps returning to a world that made sense was for the best...

“ _Daddy_!” Tobirama heard his child and saw them looking up. He looked out as well to see the bowl cut of…of…

“Hashirama?!”

Why would he be in his child form? Oh…oh, was it because he was in his child form too? There didn't seem to be rhythm or reason in the in-between, but then why would the rules of the physical world apply to the spirit one?

“My precious ones… My precious ones are going _nowhere_!” 

It was…it was his Anija… His Anija had come for him, for them… Tobirama hung his head as all he could do was cry. His Anija had come for him…

“You…you came for us…”

Hashirama was still pulling the two of them further and further into the darkness. Tobirama expected the feeling of coldness, of fear to return, it did not. Instead, he was starting to feel warmer and warmer, his strength was returning and his baby’s spirit was starting to fade from the world in-between…

“No Hashirama, no! I won’t come back, not, not if our baby ends up dying…!” Tobirama started to scream.

“Hush otouto, hush... Daddy has rebuilt baby’s house… Anija has made sure that in five months our baby will be ready to come into the world. In the meantime, _Daddy_ will make sure to take extra special care _Mummy_ from now on…”

Tobirama would have gone red in the face Hashirama’s… Hashirama’s… _possessiveness_? Tobirama was starting to calm…

Hashirama had come for him.

“Mummy…Daddy...hear you on the other side.”

And just like that Tobirama’s child evaporated right out of his hold. He looked to Hashirama, panic probably showing through his eyes.

“Don’t worry otouto, our baby’s spirit has just returned to the womb.”

After that, all Tobirama could do was grab for Hashirama as Hashirama turned to face him. Tobirama clung to Hashirama as he brawled his eyes out:

“Anija came for me… Anija came for me…Anija… _came_ …”

And the broken child that Tobirama had been inside for so many years was now beginning to heal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I did a good job on this chapter, don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Tobirama get a little too excited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to natsumii, dovehearts, MidnightMarauders and TheFallenValkyrie for all your feedback. I'm relieved that everything has been making more or less sense until now 😊
> 
> Thank you to MyOtpAreIdiots, TeamIronMan, Azaneti and the six guests who left kudos after the last chapter!

When Tobirama awoke, his mind was still very much in the euphoric state it had been in when he had still been in the in-between world. His body felt lethargic though he was starting to feel the very nice hot comforting presence throbbing between his legs... Tobirama opened his eyes suddenly… He looked around to see Madara sitting in the corner and looking off into the distance…

“Well, that’s unexpected… I would have thought that Hashirama would have woken up first.” Tobirama heard Madara say.

Tobirama blinked, his ears buzzed and he was still feeling very light-headed. The feeling in his body was returning though. He started by moving his fingers…

Something…something was pushing his hands down. Tobirama moved his fingers a little more. Hands, there were other hands weaved between his own fingers. Who would be so brazen…?

Oh…

Tobirama managed to move his head down ever so slightly. There was head on his stomach. Stomach… _stomach_? Tobirama remembered, the blood, the baby, his baby... But there was no pain there now, only that feeling of a long hard muscle and the feeling of safe…safe…

“Are you too cold? Are you too hot? I thought it would be wise to cover you two from down below… Just in case, just in case the worst happened…”

Tobirama looked towards Madara. Madara was looking at him now. Tobirama noticed the way Madara’s eyes appeared open half musk. Tobirama noticed the light blush forming on the Uchiha’s cheeks. And before Tobirama knew what he was doing, he was beginning to move his hips and then.

“Ah!” Tobirama cried out as he registered Madara’s chakra spiking in concern.

“Tobirama, are you…are you in _pain_?” 

Pain…? Was Tobirama in pain? He…he would check. He moved his hips again as he felt it, something big inside him, rubbing at him and then sending a massive jolt of…

Tobirama let out a loud moan as his entire body was left trembling in…in pleasure. He then noticed that he was becoming increasingly wet down there and there was that throbbing was feeling good, so _very_ good.

Tobirama then blinked. Madara was standing next to him. Madara had his hand on his cheek. Madara looked…confused. What a peculiar sight for the Uchiha clan head.

“Your cheeks are warm, but you’re not overheated. I would get the _dumbass_ off you, but he needs to be there…to restore your strength, protect your baby…”

Tobirama then looked down. His eyes widened, his heart started to race.

“Anija…Anija… _ANIJA_!” Tobirama started to cry. Anija was here. Anija was on him, in him, Anija had come for him. Anija had _come_ for him. 

“Tobirama…Tobirama calm down, calm down…you’re not recovered…you not…” 

“ANIJA!” Tobirama cried clearly not listening to Madara who stepped back. Tobirama was flailing, clawing at Hashirama’s shoulders, his body… And the more emotional Tobirama became, the more he moved his hips and the more Hashirama’s cock knocked about within him making him jolt and cry out in pleasure…

……………

His otouto’s chakra levels were back online, back to normal, their baby safely back into their house to spend another few months cooking before being born into the world…

So when Hashirama did wake, he could not understand who was sprawling under him, crying under him, orgasming under…

Oh…

Hashirama opened his eyes. He pulled back. It was Tobirama with cheeks so rosy, eyes so watery…

“Anija! _Anija_!” Tobirama was crying… Tobirama was _crying_ for him. Hashirama smiled, tears coming from his own eyes before diving in to capture Tobirama’s lips into his own. And as Hashirama sucked Tobirama’s mouth, played with his otouto’s tongue…he moved against Tobirama, his cock sliding in and then out, in and then out. And Tobirama was crying from him again, moaning for him and shaking under him… 

Hashirama’s cock only grew harder. Hashirama’s cock moved around easier and everything around it began to get wetter and wetter… 

“A-NI- _JA_!” Tobirama was clawing at him. Tobirama was shaking ever so much under him. Hashirama broke away from Tobirama’s lips as his cock slid in and out again… Hashirama watched Tobirama arched his back and shook under him once more.

Hashirama was happy, so, so happy… His otouto was beautiful, so, so beautiful… Hashirama was hungry. Hashirama leaned forward… His mouth watered, he needed to taste his Tobi. He latched his lips onto Tobirama’s neck. He kissed at it, sucked at it and left one big hickey there too. All the while, Tobirama continued to flail under him, Hashirama continued to thrust into him.

“Oh, Hashirama! _HASHIRAMA_!” And Tobirama was crying ever so prettily for him. Hashirama then moved his mouth down Tobirama’s chest to devour him there. He didn’t pay much notice to his hips which were thrusting into Tobirama’s opening more and more and _more_ …

All Hashirama could pay attention to was how his heart growing bigger and bigger, fluttering… His otouto would be okay now, he would make sure of it, he would, he would… His chakra was starting to flare again. His chakra was starting to slam right into Tobirama again. And all Hashirama wanted to do was to kiss his Tobirama all over and lick and suck at Tobirama's hardening nipples…

How interesting… Hashirama was starting to feel more and more excited. Hashirama was barely registering how much his cock was hardening as he continued to devour Tobirama’s nipples. So much heat, so much excitement. But was it all coming from him? 

Hashirama heard Tobirama letting out another cry and another: “Anija! Anija!”

Hashirama slid his arms behind Tobirama's back.

“It’s okay, Anija’s here, Anija’s here.” Hashirama started to coo as he inevitably ground his hips into Tobirama’s as he latched himself onto the crux of his otouto’s neck once more.

And the more and more Hashirama devoured Tobirama’s warming body, the more and more he ground against him. It was, therefore, no surprise that Tobirama’s cries were starting to grow louder as his shaking became more intense…

……………

Look away… Look away… Madara knew that he should look away dammit. But…but he…he looked back…what…what if Hashirama went too far again…what if…

Dammit.

The cover was coming off. Madara could see a naked ass, it’s _owner_ , that over-emotional Senju was moving around so much. Madara felt his own cock hardening when he heard it, Tobirama moaning again, louder though, _much_ louder. Madara’s face was starting to go very hot.

“Anija…! Anija…!” 

Hmm…Tobirama’s cries were getting louder and louder, closer and closer together. Tobirama...Tobirama wasn’t coming close to orgasming, was he?

Madara moved to cover his eyes. But then Tobirama’s moans were so lovely, his cries and the way he was trembling… Madara opened a gap between his fingers… Hashirama was grinding his hips even more into Tobirama now. Poor Snowflake…well not poor, not really… Madara knew that Tobirama had started it. Tobirama had started to move against Hashirama first.

 _Damn_ … Was that additional opening of Tobirama’s that _sensitive_? Or was this Hashirama’s doing? That idiot Senju, the more and more he kissed Tobirama’s body, the wilder his movements became.

Did Hashirama actually know that he was fucking Tobirama? They were getting very loud and well…the sauna house was surrounded…with many ears.

Madara should say something. But Tobirama’s cries were ever so pleasant on his ears as much as on his cock. And then the new blanket he had put on them was off and Madara noticed it, the water running down the treatment bed. Wait that wasn’t water…it was cum. Tobirama’s cum…

Just wait…just wait, a little more… Yes, Madara would wait. Hashirama’s thrusts were ever so erratic, maybe that’s why it had taken Tobirama longer to reach the point of orgasm…

Tobirama was starting to gasp now, and Madara felt his cock straining against his pants. Did the snowflake have to sound so utterly delicious?

Madara slapped himself across the face. He shouldn’t be thinking this way. Tobirama belonged to Hashirama. Madara reached for his cock, he gripped it, he took deep breaths, he…

“Hey what do you think you’re doing?!” Madara heard someone yelling. He turned towards the windows. There were chakras outside that were spiking. They felt angry. They…

“We can all hear you, you know…!”

Madara turned his attention to the Senju brothers. Their movements had slowed, but Hashirama was now lifting Tobirama’s arms and peppering them with kisses. Tobirama was letting out these ever so delectable whines and hurried pants.

Madara’s sharingan flickered to life. He peered between their bodies. He saw it, Tobirama’s cock…growing hard… Was the little snowflake becoming _more_ horny and _less_ shy? Madara licked his lips.

And then Madara watched as Tobirama held onto Hashirama crying: “A-ni-ja! A-ni-ja!”

Hashirama started kissing Tobirama’s lips again. Hashirama’s thrusting was starting up again and Tobirama’s cries were growing loud once more…

“ _Nephew_ …control yourself, there are children out here…!”

And Madara felt rather despondent when Tobirama’s pretty little noises got cut right off after that…

……………

Tobirama was feeling hot. Tobirama was feeling bothered. His openings ached, his cock throbbed and damn it, why did he have to wear underwear or even clothes again? Oh right, because Hashirama had come to meet the crowds carrying him in his arms. So all he could do was be silent, grumpy and left feeling unfulfilled…

Tobirama grit his teeth.

“Lord Hashirama…have you no shame in lying with another and getting them pregnant?”

Tobirama’s ears burned a little. Other? Just who was this _other_ his clan members were talking about? He had a name, why weren’t they _using_ it?

“Another? I can assure you that the only one I am laying with is and will always be my darling otouto.”

Tobirama was a lot more aware now than when he had first woken up. Tobirama wasn’t quite sure, but maybe the reason why he was feeling so pissed was that he had been interrupted. The feelings of pleasure had been building so nicely and then Hashirama had to go and stop. 

“You are _married_ , or have you forgotten _Hashirama_?” 

Tobirama then felt it. Hashirama’s chakra spiking. It was rippling, there was fury simmering there on the surface. Tobirama knew it wasn’t directed at him, so it felt…coming…

“ _Am_ I? _My_ son was laid to rest today, as far as I’m concerned, I no longer have to uphold my marriage vows…”

Hundreds of gasps came after that. Tobirama’s immediate instinct was to follow suit. But then visions of Ichirou came to mind, echoes of his words…

Tobirama stayed silent but moved his hands over his bump. He let out a contented sigh. He could feel his baby’s chakra bubbling below the surface. His baby… He had met his baby, protected his baby, protected _her_? Hmm, Tobirama wished there weren’t quite so many months left to hold Hashirama’s child.

“Are you…? Are you forsaking _your_ wife? _Your_ remaining children?”

Tobirama didn’t look up but he still felt it, the hundreds of accusatory eyes were on him. If he didn’t acknowledge them, they couldn’t affect him.

“There has been and will be no one more important than _my_ Tobi. And my heir, the Senju heir, the one who has inherited my power…”

Tobirama felt another hand sliding between his own to caress his growing bump.

“…is the one yet to be born from my otouto.”

Tobirama looked up at the moment to see the adoring eyes of his anija. 

“Are you going to forsake your marriage? Your wife? Your marriage house?” One of their Senju clan members had to go out and ask again.

Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows. Once upon a time, he had thought like this as well…well until his nephew Ichirou had opened his eyes. Ichirou…Hashirama…their baby yet unborn and Tobirama’s still unfulfilled needs…

“Well, _are_ you?” 

Didn’t Hashirama already give them his answer already? Hmm, Tobirama liked the look of his anija’s smile. Tobirama was quite liking to taste it again. Yes…yes…Tobirama reached for the back of Hashirama’s head, pulling him close and kissing him.

He lamented Hashirama pulling his hand away for their baby to secure his hold on him though. But he didn’t care about the gasps and the shouts of shock that came. His throbbing cock was becoming a far more pressing issue…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this last chapter, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Tobirama heal opening the door to accept another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to MidnightMarauders, natsumii, Soline and imilliterate for all of your feedback! It has been very much appreciated!
> 
> Welcome to all those who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I do hope you stick around :)
> 
> Would an additional Madara/Tobirama relationship tag be appropriate? They are about to embark on an investigation together. There wouldn't be any kissing or sex without Hashirama around though, I think that it something that they would always keep as a threesome. There will be awkward moments though, ones that torment Madara in his quest to not betray Hashirama.

Tobirama moaned. Tobirama whined as Hashirama’s large hands pushed themselves through the waistline of his pants and his underwear. Tobirama looked up from the soft bedspread to see Hashirama lavishing him with his adoring eyes. Tobirama cried, the heat of his body unbearable, the hardness in his cock uncomfortable as it bobbed and twisted as Hashirama finally divested him of all his clothes once more. Hashirama had already stripped.

“Oh Tobi, just look at you, just look at how beautiful you are for your anija.” 

Tobirama felt a familiar hand wrapping itself around his throbbing member. His heart was racing but everything around him was feeling hot, very, very hot. His mind giving way to sensations in his body and a happy baby’s chakra simmering in his belly at the presence of her father.

“Anija will enter you now…”

Tobirama felt Hashirama’s hand on his cheek. He then felt Hashirama’s lips on his mouth, their noses tickling each other with the proximity of Hashirama’s woody eyes.

“ _Aren’t_ you going to take care of Tobirama’s needs? They are a lot more pressing _Hashirama_.”

Oh, yes…Madara. Tobirama turned his face towards the floor on the side of the bedspread and Hashirama seemed to have followed his lead.

“Taking care of otouto’s needs? What…what do you mean by that old friend?”

Tobirama felt like crying from the delay. His body was so unbearably hot and the key to his release, Hashirama wasn’t…wasn’t… Tobirama felt his own cock starting to water from his sheer impatience. Hmm…how _strange_ …he was getting impatient.

“I was going to make love to our snowflake as quick as…”

Tobirama then heard it, Madara blowing his typical raspberry. His body hated this damn Uchiha for stopping him in getting a release, his mind though was intrigued to know just what Madara had in mind. 

“Honestly Hashirama there is more than your dick that has needs in this situation or are you really _that_ dense?”

Hashirama then turned his gaze back to him, looking most confused.

“Madara…I um…I don’t know what you want me to do…I…”

Tobirama let out a groan. His body ached, _ached_ and here were his old brothers were bickering rather than dealing with…dealing with… His mind felt like it was full of fluff, just how much _longer_ would he be able to endure this?

“ _Tobi_?!” Hashirama called to him tears brimming in panic.

“Honestly Hashirama, what are you waiting for? Suck him off already! Don’t you care about your baby mama’s needs?”

The anticipated cloud of depression surely came over his brother’s head but all Tobirama could register was the strange feeling he had, _was_ Madara licking his lips? Surely he was…

Tobirama let out a sudden gasp as something hot and wet gobbled his…gobbled his… Tobirama’s vision was starting to haze. His legs started to thrash about. Oh, kami, oh kami there was a tongue…and then there was sucking. His dick…his dick… _his_ …

Tobirama threw his head back crying out!

……………

The drool ran down the sides of Madara’s mouth as the sweat ran down his back and his cock throbbed. Hashirama had pretty much begged him to come into the room when he finally felt Tobirama’s discomfort. Hmm, did Hashirama feel _it_ when their saucy snowflake shut the Senju crowds up with that long hungry kiss? The older Senju was so clueless sometimes. It might have been a room in his own house, but Madara was starting to wonder if he would be able to handle…able to handle…

“Oh! Oh! Hashirama! _Hashirama_!”

Tobirama’s cries cut of Madara’s daydream to…to… Why would Madara want to escape into his fantasy when he faced _that_ sight. 

Oh, kami.

Tobirama was drowning with his back first into all those covers. His legs were spread and in the place of his raging erection was Hashirama’s head… 

In a flash, Madara imagined it was his head in place of Hashirama’s. He saw himself sucking Tobirama off. Kami, he would have whisked Tobirama long ago to suck him off long and hard…

Madara rested a hand over his own throbbing erection.

“Control yourself…control yourself…” Madara muttered to himself over and over again.

Madara watched Hashirama, disapproving of his actions. What sort of blowjob was _that_? A little bit of a tongue lapping was nothing, why didn’t Hashirama move his head and let Tobirama’s cock sink in and out of his wet orifice. If Madara were doing do it, he would let back of his mouth massage Tobirama’s raging erection long and hard. He would be gentle, thorough and guide Tobirama up to one long and steady, earth-shattering orgasm.

Madara shook his head, slapping himself a few times. Damn Izuna, damn his little brother from dragging him along that time to introduce him to his latest male lover when he had been sixteen. The man had treated him to his first blowjob, Izuna had expected him to return the favour. Madara had been terrible at it, it had been _so_ embarrassing.

Izuna had watched over him as he had practised for months after that, and Madara had gotten so good that Izuna’s lover had wanted to get with him instead of his little brother. Izuna had agreed but Madara didn’t like it. The sex might have been somewhat enjoyable but the civilian didn’t have the finesse and beauty that Madara longed for… Not like Tobirama…

Madara forced himself to look down, as he swallowed his groan. Damn it, he needed to have better control of himself. He shouldn’t have such an erection that it was forming a massive tent in his _own_ pants…

Madara gripped his erection, wincing in pain. Make it go away, make it _go_ away… Tobirama belonged to Hashirama, _Hashirama_ …!

“Ah! Ah! Ani…Ani…Anija! _Anija_!”

Madara turned his attention back to Tobirama. The snowflake was thrashing now, his legs going everything but still, he gripped onto Hashirama as if his life depended on it.

And then Madara heard it, the long loud slurp…

He was doing it _too_ fast. Damn Hashirama and his tendency to rush stuff like this. Madara moved closer towards the bed, he would be ready this time. Just in case, just in case Hashirama really couldn’t control himself. Just in case Hashirama forgot that his little brother and his secondborn had recently almost died.

He reached out to grip Hashirama’s hand naked shoulder hard.

“Control yourself Hashirama, let Tobirama climax at his own _pa_ …”

And then Tobirama shook so violently that even Madara felt it from where he gripped Hashirama’s shoulder. Tobirama was arched more and more. Tobirama was moaning, crying, yowling…

And then Tobirama was bucking against them as Madara heard Hashirama taking one large gulp and then another riding each of Tobirama’s waves. Maybe Madara really shouldn’t have gotten so close and personal…

“Thank you for providing us sanctuary in your abode, Madara.”

Madara blinked a few times. Tobirama was no longer bucking against them. Tobirama’s flushed state was beginning to fade as the younger Senju was turning to his side albeit with difficulty with Hashirama still down there…

“But Anija and I really need to talk.”

Madara looked between Tobirama’s legs. Hashirama’s head was resting there. Madara raised an eyebrow when he heard Hashirama’s hiccups though…?

What did Hashirama get _so_ drunk on?

……………

Tobirama watched as Madara moved out of the room. His needs were now placated, his erection was little better then a long flap of skin half hanging out of Hashirama’s mouth. Tobirama smiled a little not sure if he ought to be annoyed or proud that Hashirama had somehow managed to get tipsy on his cum.

Honestly…

“Hashirama!”

Hashirama only rewarded him with gurgling noises.

“That wasn’t actually alcohol so you’re _not_ actually drunk…”

“O-tou-to!” Hashirama gave him a loud giggle as Tobirama felt Hashirama’s body whooshing up against him. Then it was Hashirama gazing into his eyes, caressing his cheek with those large hands of his.

“We need to talk…about Father, that mission, how you came to hate me…”

Tobirama watched as Hashirama’s eyes went wide in horror. 

“Came to hate you. _Came_ to hate you…?!” Tobirama could see tears cresting in Hashirama’s eyes right before his anija slipped his arms around his back and pressing his nose to his own.

“I could never hate my otouto…”

Tobirama felt his own eyes growing wet in tears.

“But I failed the mission, you got defiled and then you didn’t want to see me. You hated me anija, you didn’t want to see for seven years, _seven_ years!”

And after that, some was bawling their eyes out and Tobirama only realised it was him when Hashirama pulled him close.

“Anija, you _abandoned_ me!”

“No otouto, _no_ …!”

“You hated me, _hated_ me…! You asked me to be yours and then you didn’t want to see me anymore.” Tobirama now cried into his shoulder.

“Oh, Tobi…” Tobirama continued to cry as he felt Hashirama planting strong kisses into his neck, down his chest. 

“I wanted to see you Tobi but every time I got too close, Father would beat you…”

Memories that Tobirama had blocked out because he was a good little shinobi came flooding back. He had trained hard because he thought that would make his father use kind words with him not brutal fists.

Tobirama sobbed into Hashirama’s shoulder: “Why… _why_ would Father do such a thing?” 

Tobirama felt Hashirama’s grinding against him, their cocks throbbing as they meet each other. Tobirama then felt a third hand coming between their bodies, trailing up from his cock to his bulge, before resting there…

He looked up to Hashirama through his wet and blurred vision. He felt confused by his anija’s vindictive smile.

“The bastard cursed my Tobi for not being born a girl, a ready oven to cook him hundreds of mokuton users…”

Tobirama raised his eyebrows.

“A girl? Father wanted me to be born a _girl_?!”

Hashirama nodded.

“That bastard hated that I loved my Tobi anyway and he thought that separating us would make our love grow cold…”

Father had kept them separated because Hashirama loved him. His father really had been a bastard then…

Tobirama moaned a little as Hashirama moved against him, their hips brushed together as if Hashirama was trying to do something.

Tobirama heard Hashirama cooing.

“But our love has only grown stronger, and I kept Tobi all to myself for the time he was ready for me to take him.”

Tobirama let out a gasp as his body flinched and he felt Hashirama’s…c-cock…breaching him there… That new place, the one that was closest to their baby.

“But what use would it have been for my Tobi to be a girl when Lady Kami decreed he be a boy…”

Tobirama felt one of Hashirama’s hand petting their unborn child and the other on his lower back gently pushing them together.

“Baby…baby… You are ever so special you know. You came to us not caring if Mummy was a _boy_ or a _girl_ …”

Tobirama gasped, his body trembling as his fluids started to ooze from between his legs. He looked up to see Hashirama’s soft smile and…and Hashirama’s cock move further in as Hashirama caressed his growing bump…

“Daddy almost lost you and Mummy today…”

Tobirama looked up to Hashirama’s moist eyes all the whilst Hashirama crept a little further into that new part of him. Tobirama shivered, a flutter of pleasure ran up his spine. 

“Daddy won’t have been able to bear it. Daddy would have followed through the light…”

Tobirama’s eyes widened:

“But Hashirama, you would have…you would have died too!”

“Ah but I love my precious ones too much to stay in this world without them. Nothing will separate me from me and my precious ones. _Not_ anymore.”

Hashirama did not hate him, not if…not if he was willing to follow after him and their child and effectively kill himself. In the end, it was their father who had been so hateful.

Tobirama moved closer with it locking Hashirama’s cock into him.

He looked up to see Hashirama’s adoring eyes.

“I love you Otouto.”

Tobirama blinked with fresh tears: “I love you too Anija, _so_ much…”

Tobirama then rested his head against Hashirama’s shoulder letting his body relax. Hashirama moved his arms around his back as Tobirama felt sleep claiming him.

“Rest well Tobi and let your Anija _pump_ you full of his love. Anija promises that he will keep sharing his power to make sure that you and our baby survive.”

And with that Tobirama fell into a deep, deep sleep, knowing and feeling his anija there, connected to him never to be taken from him _again_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of an arc and onto a new one. Please don't forget to leave some comments and kudos :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama develops a new habit and Madara has an exercise in self control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to MidnightMarauders, natsumii and imilliterate for all your wonderful feedback! Reading it all is my favourite aspect of writing fan fiction.
> 
> Thank you to Mritnire, seti31, Amor_et_Mortem, alsvieth and the three guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome all new subscribers and those who bookmarked after the last chapter, I do hope you stick around :)

Madara had not always been an early riser, it had been a habit that he had picked up over the years. It was bound to happen when he had become defacto father to Izuna’s many children. Some of them were early risers too, so who else but Madara to make sure that they did not get up to _too_ much mischief. Letting his chakra simmer along the surface made this possible.

Madara came across some of them playing in the common garden. They had a ball between them. Madara remembered the games he liked to play with Izuna. Throwing the ball around, batting a few balls and Izuna whacking him in the face causing a nose bleed after nose bleed. 

Madara had got his revenge on Izuna though. Izuna might have been the bee's knees in the woman wooing department but men had always held a certain fear and fascination for _him_.

Tobirama was not one of them. 

No wonder Madara held a tender spot for the little snowflake…

“Hey! Hey! Have you heard? The Uchiha compound has a _streaker_!”

Madara might have had his chakra active but was this something he wanted to hear? Was it something that he could _actually_ believe was happening?

Madara moved closer to where the conversation was taking place. 

“A streaker?! Are they male or female?”

How would they know something like… oh, _oh_ …

“He is a delectable male with a penis so lovely and narrow and pale that it’s like a wand that glistening with the rising sun.” 

Madara recognised these voices now… The Izanagi. _Damn_ those horny bunch. They had _no_ self-control, at least not when it came to dipping their wicks. At least Izuna wooed his targets before taking them to bed. Indeed Madara still resented them for going after Tobirama when that had been the first thing he had told them not to do. If they hadn’t done it then maybe they wouldn’t have ignited the possessive beast inside of Hashirama.

“How do you suppose we catch this delicious specimen?”

Madara was so disgusted by their words his entire body shuddered. What right did they have to catch someone to fuck him? Just because they were naked, did not give them _that_ right. 

Madara could be as disgusting as them. He could take any man, make them putty in his hands until they begged him for more, more, more… But Madara was not that callous. 

He would woo the one for him, befriend them, cherish them, make them feel safe and loved. And even then Madara would not go further. Madara refused to be like his Izanagi cousins, he refused to let the raging beast out of Hashirama again.

Hashirama was the family Madara could _not_ afford to lose!

“Ah, such a beautiful stunning snowy angel he is? I’m going to go find him and fuck him until he screams the name Izanagi to the heavens!”

Madara wanted to break a jaw or two at that moment, but finding their target before they did was _far_ more important.

……………

Madara lost control of erection first and he cursed himself for it. He was a little better than his Izanagi cousins now. But…but he could not help it. The streaker was a looker of beauty especially in the midst of the rising sun. He was slim, pale with skin that seemed to glisten. For every time Madara got even within a mile of him he was off. Madara witnessed as this creature, this nymph danced, giggled and sung a little melody. All the while the trees around him seemed to become restless.

But didn’t only Hashirama have such sway over nature? 

Madara drew closer. His erection strained in his pants. Damn it, he should have more control. He needed to apprehend this…this… And just like that, the nymph was out of his reach. This creature was so fast, so slippery, so like water, so like a nymph, a water nymph.

Madara continued the chase.

He considering drawing onto his sensory abilities, and then he heard it. A high pitch laugh: “Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Madara stopped in his steps, proceeding to furrow his eyebrows. This voice was so calm, so collect yet so carefree. It sounded happy, dangerously happy.

Madara was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

Madara heard the laughter getting further and further away. He gathered himself, his erection rubbing away most painfully in his pants. He would ignore it. Once he would track down this nymph, he would return them to safety. 

But then again, why would someone be streaking in the Uchiha compound in the first place?

“I can hear you! I can hear all of you!”

Madara heard this nymph declaring as he ran closer. Hear them? Was this nymph somehow communing with the trees? Hashirama had only passed his kekkai genkai onto his second child, one that hadn’t been born yet. 

Madara then drew closer and closer, his sharingan starting to whirl to life. Oh no, they were close to the Uchiha part of the river, very close. Madara had to stop running because of this. Would the pale nymph head right for the water?

No.

The water nymph was flitting around him faster and faster and faster. Madara could then sense it. His sharingan started to sharpen. The predator in Madara was starting to awake. This game of cat and mouse was the cause of his erection.

Yes, that was it.

This unknown streaker was getting Madara excited. Madara supposed he could play a little, marvel a little more at the obvious beauty of this nymph. 

Madara watched the streaker flit round and round and round… He was so fast. There was only one that Madara knew could outrun the sharingan, Tobirama. But Tobirama was safely tucked into Hashirama’s warmth for the night. Madara knew that Tobirama had bid him leave, but he had checked on them first.

They were his guests.

Madara then found his chance. He lunged for the water nymph. He felt his hands colliding with a warm body. And then Madara realised, oh no, they were going right for the river itself…

SPLASH!

...............

Madara had to rub the water away from his eyes. His sharingan was no longer active, when Madara looked down he saw everything he needed to see.

He was in the river, and he was resting between none other the legs of none other than _Tobirama_ . Tobirama’s spread legs. Tobirama’s naked _spread_ legs. Madara felt his face going hot when he saw Tobirama’s half-hard cock poking out of the water.

“ _Tobirama_!”

Madara pulled back so suddenly he ended up toppling back onto his ass. This was _Tobirama_ in the water. This was a naked Tobirama, a pregnant Tobirama, a Tobirama that was rolling around and _giggling_ …?

 _Hmm_ …the snowflake really was such a water nymph…

“So warm, so warm, anija, anija, I can hear them! I can hear them!” Madara frowned as he heard Tobirama starting to chatter. His sharingan started to activate and his heart began to pound. Tobirama was shivering. Of course, the little snowflake was shivering, he was in the water.

Madara channelled a little fire into the palm of his hand and then he hesitated. He was about to _touch_ Tobirama. Could he do that when said Senju was naked? Wasn’t that Hashirama’s domain?

Tobirama was still giggling, still chattering with the trees as the trees around them seemed to be responding back. Tobirama had the mokuton? No, no, that couldn’t be possible. 

Madara eyed Tobirama’s face. He reached out to place his hand there letting the heat of his flame slowly warm Tobirama out. He should lift Tobirama, but Tobirama would protest _surely_ …

Madara leaned forward, drawing his face in line with that of Tobirama’s. And that’s when he saw it, felt it. Tobirama’s eyes were clouded over as if he were still far away in the land of dreams. His body though was vibrating with so much of Hashirama’s chakra, Madara would not be surprised if Tobirama got high of it.

Tobirama _was_ high, but thank kami he was sleeping. Who knows how Tobirama would have acted if he was awake. Was this a one-time side-effect? Hmm…Madara would have to stay close by him just to be sure, just to make sure that if Tobirama decided to streak again no crummy hands could defile _his_ snowflake.

No, wait…Tobirama _wasn’t_ his!

Madara slowly moved his hands behind Tobirama’s neck and then down onto his back. Tobirama shivers seemed to be decreasing. Madara’s heart gave a little flutter of happiness, it was _his_ fire that was doing that!

Madara felt his erection throbbing again. No, no, Madara was an honourable Uchiha. He wouldn’t do anything. Well, other than strip his outer yukata from his body and wrap it around Tobirama as soon as the younger Senju was lying with his back over his knee. Madara would carry the little snowflake back. And he would return Tobirama to Hashirama’s bed.

Madara let out a groan. The moment that he stood up straight in the water with Tobirama bundled up warm, _it_ happened! Tobirama leaned into him, _snuggled_ into him.

Madara had to tell his erection to shut up! It resisted him, it made it difficult for Madara to trudge out of the river. Did Tobirama trust him _that_ much? Didn’t only Hashirama get such privileges?

“Anija! Anija!”

Madara almost dropped Tobirama. Was…was Hashirama behind him? Madara then felt a hand gripping onto the front of his kimono pulling him down. 

Madara’s brain was screaming at him. What are you doing? What are _you_ doing? Everything from down below was saying yes, yes, yes. And Tobirama was leaning forward, squirming in his arms as Madara’s lips were getting closer and closer… 

_No_!

Self-control, self-control, Madara would have self control up until the point that Tobirama pulled back and started to let out the most unsavoury of cries.

“Anija! _Don’t_ you want me, Anija?! _Anija_!” And then Tobirama was starting to kick and scream in his arms, twisting and turning.

“Anija doesn’t want me! He doesn’t! He doesn’t! Ichi, Ichi, you’re father must hate me, he must, he must! He must hate me that you visited _me_ in the in-between and not him. Ichi, Ichi, your father _doesn’t_ want…”

“Oh kami, Tobirama! You _saw_ Ichirou?”

Tobirama was twisting out his arms more and more.

“Anija doesn’t want _me_!” Tobirama hollered.

Tobirama was pregnant! Tobirama was Hashirama’s. And if the Izanagi came across Tobirama hollering and naked in his arms, well then Madara would be seen as no better than _them_ …

Madara then moved a hand under Tobirama’s head as he leaned forward to kiss the Senju. Tobirama began to slow his movements. Madara felt Tobirama relaxing in his arms.

Good Madara could stop now. Oh no, he couldn’t. Not when he felt two determined arms locking around his neck. Tobirama’s hands, Tobirama's arms. Tobirama was moving against him, grinding against him. Madara could feel it, Tobirama’s own cock pressing into his stomach.

Is this what Hashirama had felt the day before? Madara’s mouth started to water. The need to suck off Tobirama returned. But _no_ , Madara would do the right thing. He would return Tobirama back to Hashirama's bed. A naked Hashirama no doubt, had the two brothers fallen to sleep mid-coitus? Tobirama had _really_ come a long way. He had gone from isolating himself from social interaction straight to accepting and enjoying the advances of his brother.

Madara continued his trajectory back to his house. He made sure to avoid his nieces and nephews, he made sure to avoid his Izanagi cousins. He refused to have the awkward questions coming his way. Then he opened the room to see Hashirama still lost to the world, lazy oaf, he didn’t have the excuse to still be sleeping, he _wasn’t_ pregnant.

Madara then lifted the covers with one hand. He gently peeled Tobirama off him and slid him back into the bed. He then watched as the snowflake and that tree hugger older brother of his, snuggled together, grinding each other, cooing and trilling too all while still asleep. And for a few moments... Madara _really_ wanted to join them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the Madara/Tobirama relationship tag can be applied now? If you had fun with this chapter, please leave a comment and some kudos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama has separation issues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to MidnightMarauders, Soline, natsumii for all your feedback! It has been greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you to KuroKitsuneNoYoko, winxx, Lulubelle01, ASchwartz33, Shiningstars_inoureyes, Salaniz44 and the 4 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and those who left bookmarks after the last chapter! I am about to put Madara and Tobirama into a situation where they can get closer.

Madara reentered his house close to ten o’clock. The smell of breakfast that he had left cooking on the stove was already wafting through the building. Hmm…it looked like things were ready, but were they up yet?

Madara moved through the open kitchen door only to face a sight that only added to his food hunger. 

Tobirama was lying on the table, Hashirama was on top of him. But it was Tobirama clinging onto Hashirama. It was Tobirama who keep lifting himself up, it was Tobirama would was doing everything to capture Hashirama’s lips into his.

Madara had a flash of a few hours before when Tobirama had done everything to kiss him. Madara licked his lips, that water nymph, that snowflake, did he realise that he had both him and Hashirama wrapped around his little finger?

Madara chuckled quietly, at least the Senju brothers actually had clothes on this time. But still…

Madara moved to the cooker. He turned down the gas dials and stirred the pot that contained the steamed rice before moving it to three bowls. He then did the same Miso Shiru soup and fermented soybeans. A good healthy breakfast packed with vitamins, perfect for a certain baby mama in the room.

Baby mama…

Madara turned back to look at them a few times. Tobirama had changed. Tobirama had become more open, more vulnerable. Madara had never though that Tobirama would come out of his shell, now that he had… Madara was developing a desire, a burning desire to protect him, well amongst other things. 

Tobirama was needy and Madara liked it. Madara liked watching as Tobirama clung to Hashirama. Madara liked it when Tobirama panted and mewled when Hashirama started peppering him in intensive kisses. It was at times like this that Madara was glad that he never took the stance that Hashirama’s romantic love for his brother was wrong. Tobirama deserved someone like Hashirama loving him so.

Would Tobirama be comfortable if they became a threesome?

Madara then picked up the first tray of bowls to move it to the table. He stopped walking. He chuckled. Hashirama had Tobirama back on his back again. Hashirama was the one taking control. Hashirama was the one kissing Tobirama so hard all over his body, Madara could see the snowflake gasping and spasming.

Madara’s sharingan flickered to between their bodies, zooming in on Tobirama’s crotch. Hmm…did he detect a little hardening there. 

“Honestly Tobirama…” Madara mused as he placed the bowls of the first tray onto the table. He did the same with Hashirama’s food as well.

The table was starting to shake though. A certain little water nymph was growing excited with all the attention. But…if he grew too excited, the bowls might start jumping off the table.

By the time he placed his own bowls down, the yukatas that Tobirama and Hashirama were wearing were starting to slide off their shoulders.

“Honestly, contain yourselves, no sex on the table during breakfast!”

……………

“I will be going back to my Hokage duties today.”

Madara sat at the head of the table, with Tobirama to his right and Hashirama to his left. Madara had a sneaky confession. Yes, he had enforced separation between the brothers, because one, they would have probably ended sneaking away and ravishing each other whilst the breakfast _he_ made went cold. And two, Madara was still recovering from the intense longing he felt after Tobirama’s streaking incident. 

Madara had to quell the desires blossoming inside him. Tobirama belonged to Hashirama and Madara was sure that Hashirama was too possessive to share their snowflake. Well…when it came to intimacy anyway…

“Are you sure? It was only yesterday that you…” Madara stopped asking as soon as he saw Hashirama wincing and putting on his brave smile.

“Aiya Madara, your concern for me is touching really, but I am not going to give my clan reason to side with that Uzumaki _whore_ because I am too scared to show my face." 

The harshness in Hashirama’s tone did not surprise Madara, not in regards to Mito, but what did leave him raising his eyebrows was how Tobirama reacted.

Tobirama was quiet. Tobirama was eating his breakfast. Tobirama was acting as if everything was completely normal. Didn’t Tobirama always come to Mito’s defence because she was his wife?

Madara watched Tobirama. Madara waited for any signs that the younger brother would scold his older one. None of that happened. When Tobirama did act, he was calm and…was Tobirama fluttering his snowy eyelashes at Hashirama?

Madara felt a little hot under the collar to notice that. Sneaky little nymph.

“A-ni- _ja_ …I am going to come with you too. We both know that you are terrible when it comes to doing your paperwork.” Tobirama asked in a lipsy tone. It reminded Madara of a child trying to get their way, Tobirama doing it was…saucy.

“No, otouto, no…”

Madara raised his eyebrows now. Were these two brothers playing a game of who could coo at each other the most? 

Madara watched as Tobirama started to stab at the rice in his bowl. There were these definitive scratching noises, something akin to a fork be dragged across a plate.

Tobirama being so careful and so childish _was_ …refreshing to Madara. Madara had been drawn to Tobirama’s innocence, he had seen Tobirama’s vulnerable self from afar. When they had gotten to know each other in person, Tobirama had been so distant, so unsure of himself.

Things had changed.

Did the crying he heard from the Senju brothers’ chamber have something to do with it?

“But…but, a-ni- _ja_!” And Tobirama was sticking out his bottom lip too. Tobirama was acting increasingly cute and Madara wondered when Tobirama would gift him with his next kiss.

“To- _bi_!” Madara heard Hashirama trill. “You will stay here. You will rest…for your sake, for our baby’s sake.”

Tobirama was still pouting: “But a-ni- _ja…_!”

Then came Hashirama’s “That is _final_ , Tobirama!”

……………

“Anija? _Anija_!”

Madara stood out the front door of his house. It was from there that he watched the escalating exchange between Hashirama and Tobirama.

Hashirama had bid farewell after breakfast. Tobirama had come to Hashirama’s side, held his hand, declaring that he wasn’t weak either and he would stand by his anija. Hashirama had kissed his hand before leaving Madara’s house. Tobirama had gone running after him. Madara had followed soon after.

Now Madara watched Tobirama had wrapped himself onto Hashirama’s arm. Madara held his hand to his mouth as he watched Hashirama inevitably dragging Tobirama along with him.

“Tobi! Anija will be coming back, he promises, he promises…”

Madara then noticed them, the children, the Izanagi, they were drawing close, observing the racket. Madara then began to approach the Senju brothers. He would have to do something, two of the most powerful shinobi of the village really shouldn’t be acting so childish.

Madara approached them. He was their voice of reason after all.

“But Anija, _Anija_ …” Madara heard Tobirama whining. The snowflake was so vulnerable now, Madara was beginning to feel even more protective of him. 

He watched as Hashirama sighed. He pulled his arm away from Tobirama. Tobirama was about to protect again before Hashirama wrapped his arms around his back.

They then shared one _long_ kiss.

Madara’s eyes fluttered. Hmm…but the question was, was Hashirama the better kisser or Tobirama?

Madara licked his lips.

“ _To_ -bi…” Hashirama cooed as Madara watched as Hashirama held Tobirama’s hips to his own. The perfect picture of mild canoodling. Would Madara follow the example with Tobirama or would he more private with his affections?

No…no…what was he thinking. Tobirama was in Hashirama’s arms. Tobirama was the one clinging on Hashirama, not him. Plus, it was Hashirama’s baby that Tobirama was nurturing in that belly of his. 

Madara might have to be content staying on the sidelines, watching Tobirama from afar…

And then Madara’s daydream comes to a dramatic conclusion when it’s Hashirama pushing Tobirama right into his arms.

Madara had to send quick orders down below to keep calm, _keep_ calm. Meanwhile, Hashirama is looking at him funny… Madara flinched as he looked at the older Senju properly. 

Oh…Madara had imagined it then. Hashirama wasn’t paying attention to him but to Tobirama. Tobirama was moving away from him, Tobirama was clinging onto Hashirama again. Should Madara interfere? Was that what Hashirama wanted?

“Come now otouto, there’s no need for all these tears. I will come back and one day, I will make sure to make you my wife.”

Hashirama was being ever so sappy now, Madara found it adorable. Tobirama would surely calm now…

Tobirama didn’t…he lunged at Hashirama, clinging onto his arm.

“Isn’t it a wife’s duty to stand by their husband with _everything_?”

And Madara could see how hard it was for Hashirama to not burst into happy tears at that declaration. Hashirama pushed Tobirama back to him instead.

“You take care of our snowflake, Madara.”

And when Tobirama tried to follow after Hashirama again, Madara pulled the younger Senju to him. Madara could hold him. Hashirama _had_ given his permission for that, _right_?

……………

Tobirama was in a strop. Tobirama had his arms crossed and looked very much like a disgruntled child who had had his favourite toy taken away. Madara recognised these signs though. Hashirama had been very childish and pouty when Tobirama was still being kept from him. He supposed it was Tobirama’s time to be like that now. So much had happened the day before. Tobirama had almost died. And if there was anything that Madara could see after the whole drama between the Senju brothers, perhaps Hashirama and Tobirama had finally resolved things between them.

That was bound to leave Tobirama feeling frazzled. Perhaps now was the time to clear up how and what Tobirama had experienced.

“So Tobirama, is science wrong then, is there light after all?”

Tobirama was a man of proofs. Tobirama had been raised on their spiritual beliefs but he usually sidelined them for hard facts. Tobirama turned towards him, and instead of both of his eyebrows going up, only one went up, in an elegantly slanted way.

Was this a sign of the naughty little water nymph coming out to play or the innocent snowflake confused?

Madara had discovered Tobirama’s wild side only hours before. 

“It’s…it’s real…” 

Madara pressed his lips together, giving a little smile. So Tobirama’s wild side was locked back away, was it. Hmm…Madara would just have to standby for the next time he came out to play.

It would happen again, right? If anything Hashirama would be pumping Tobirama with more chakra not less as the pregnancy advanced. More nights for Madara’s self-control to look and not touch…but for how long?

“You seem to be comfortable with your relationship with Hashirama now. Something has changed, hasn’t it?”

Tobirama was starting to ease up now. He did not seem so perturbed by Hashirama’s absence anymore.

“Yes,” Tobirama answered quietly. Innocent Tobirama, wild Tobirama, Madara could hardly decide which version he liked better, _that_ would be unfair.

“Is it something to do with what happened in the light?”

Tobirama gave a scoff: “I never crossed through it Madara, I would not be alive and here now if I did.”

Madara wriggled his nose. _There_ was the uppity Senju who used to throw tantrums when he moved around his testing tubes _too_ much. Oh…so Tobirama’s stroppy self was not a first time thing then.

“Did seeing the light change you then?”

Tobirama shook his head.

“He did.”

Madara knew the answer but asked anyway as Tobirama responded:

“Ichirou was there.”

Madara then went quiet. He made sure to search for Tobirama’s red eyes at that point. That was the best way to get the snowflake a little flustered and more likely to just spit out the answer Madara wanted to know.

“He said he can’t find peace until Mito’s infidelity to Anija is proven…and made public.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Madara/Tobirama team up is beginning, will it remain all together innocent?
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama gets a warning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to MidnightMarauders, natsumii and Queerlo for all your feedback! Comments are always the highlight with every update I post!
> 
> Thank you to Mi_Ly, Kylifrost14, Insane_4lyfe, watchingvfall_n_drown, moonie00 and the 4 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! I hope you continue to stick around and enjoy this story!

Hashirama felt melancholy. His little Tobi was ever so clingy this morning. He had waited for this day to come. He had waited for the time when his Tobi would open up his heart and his legs to him. Leaving him was therefore hard, _so_ hard. His Tobi was back to the Tobi he was before Butsuma had separated them as children.

As Hashirama made his way to the hokage office, it was quite a trek from the Uchiha compound, he thought of the last ten years. His otouto had been so strict and stern. Some might wonder why Hashirama had held onto such a sour puss, well because he had always known that Tobirama had felt insecure. Hashirama had whittled through his otouto’s defences for so many years but the baby…their baby was the one to bring them together. Hashirama saw their baby as a gift from the other side, even if he was half terrified that Tobirama would not have a pleasant birth.

Hashirama was selfish. He did not just want Tobirama, he did not just want his secondborn, he wanted both of them. 

And now he would do everything to make sure that he would protect what was _his_ …

“Lord Hokage!”

Hashirama blinked a few times. In front of him stood four women, wives of some of the shinobi of the other clans. They had their heads bowed even as his eyebrows raised at their giggling.

“Ladies…how may I be of assistance to you on this wonderful day?” Hashirama projected happiness because he was happy. He might like to have stayed with his Tobi, but his hokage role was a public one. Tobirama could hide from the pressure of public opinion because Hashirama was determined to _shield_ him from it.

Plus…Madara was _safe_ territory.

Hashirama looked down to see the four wives looking up from their bowed position with these broad smiles on their faces.

Hashirama narrowed his eyebrows feeling most amused.

“You have another baby on the way on the way, a _tree_ baby!” 

Hashirama could not stop himself. He could not stop himself from bursting into fits of laughter. The four women ceased their bowing as they straightened up to look towards each other, confused.

“Tree baby?” Hashirama chuckled.

The four women nodded.

“We all saw it yesterday, Lord Hokage. All the trees that started sprouting up everything. The Uchiha compound was so filled with them, we could see them from miles away.”

Hashirama was now beaming. Yes, yes, his baby was powerful, so, so powerful and his baby was not even five months in the womb.

“Who is the mother of your heir-in-waiting, Lord Hokage?”

Hashirama was now smiling wide. Should he do it, should he not? If he told these four, that was as good as telling everyone in the village who didn’t already know.

“My baby mama…?” Hashirama queried them as he stroked his chin. The curiosity was now burning in their eyes.

“Why it’s my _darling_ Tobirama of course.”

……………

“Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!”

And Hashirama had just left the main village path too. Tobirama could just give anyone his scowly face to scare people off. Hashirama had sometimes teased Tobirama about his attitude, but he had never actively gotten Tobirama to stop being that way. If someone wanted to get close to his Tobi, they would have to want to be with him no matter how scowly or vulnerable his otouto was. If they did not want Tobirama heart, body and soul, then Hashirama would get rid of them. His Tobi did not deserve fake smiles to his face and cruel words behind his back.

“SEN- _SEI_!”

They came barreling towards him. His and Tobirama’s very first student, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzō Shimura. They might have been in their twenties now, but as they stood all fidgety in front of him. They were now the mirror image of when Hashirama had first met them when they were ten, expect they had gained a lot more inches.

“Hiru! Danzō! What’s got you two so thick as thieves, _hmm_ …?” 

His students…both from different clans, yet clans that had always acted like extended family even before the creation of the village. Hashirama had always found it sweet how much those two had acted like brothers when they were children, now at this age though, they seemed closer…

…almost mirroring what he had finally managed to achieve with Tobirama. 

Danzō reminded Hashirama of himself in many ways…

“Sensei! Sensei! Is it true? Is it true?!” 

Hashirama smiled, Danzō might be what Hashirama was now, mature, possessive…but Hiruzen reminded him of well Tobirama… Tobirama when he had been a six years old dancing around him to get his attention.

His cute, darling otouto. Would their baby be a serene force of calm like he was or be a bubbly clam as Tobirama had once been with only him? If their baby was anything like Tobirama had been as a child, Hashirama would do everything… _everything_ to make sure that their baby would keep their innocence…

“Is what true?” Hashirama gave them an answer as an answer.

The two young ones were huddling together now, no scratch that, they were clinging to each other, the same way Tobirama clung to him.

“Did Tobirama-sensei do it? Did he manage to defy nature and get a baby?”

Hashirama continued to smile even with Hiruzen’s overwhelming bounciness. He knew what the boys were asking, but Hashirama was surprised they knew about Tobirama’s discovery.

Only the Senju had been at the funeral.

“Why do you want to know boys?” 

And just like that Hashirama saw it. Hiruzen was turning a furious shade of red, he was started to stutter, to babble and to sway on his feet. Hashirama then turned towards Danzō.

Danzō seemed a bit more composed, but his cheeks were going a little pink. 

“Are you? Are you the baby daddy?”

Hashirama nodded as he walked away. Hiruzen started causing a ruckus.

“See I told you Danzō, I told you that Tobirama-sensei had always been saving himself for Lord Hokage.” 

……………

“HASHIRAMA!”

And Hashirama was just about to enter the hokage tower too. As hokage, it was his duty to interact with those he presided over. But when he did turn to great this group of people, he immediately wished he had just gone into the tower instead.

The Senju elders now had him surrounded.

“Have you? Have you regained control of your senses yet?” One of the elders had the nerve to ask him that question. 

Hashirama let his chakra spike. That sure made his clan elders take a small step back. 

“Oh I can assure you, I am very much in control of my senses…” He hissed at them.

His elders were eyeing him, truly unsure of how they ought to proceed.

“So you stand by your words yesterday then?” Another elder seemed to want to get right in his face, but his angry chakra gave Hashirama the breathing space he wanted.

“Yes. I. Do.” Hashirama made sure emphasise each word. He could always walk away from them but then what if they started to pester his darling Tobi? That was something he could not allow!

“Then are you prepared to prove your allegations against your wife?”

Hashirama blinked a few times. Hmm, now this was not something that he had expected…for his elders to be somewhat reasonable.

“Prove it? I can assure you that I know my own child, my own seed, and as I said yesterday, my surviving child is still growing in my Tobirama’s belly.”

Hashirama noticed the way their eyes twitched and their noses sniffed. It was like they were stuck between expressing outright disgust or outright disbelief.

“Oh cousin Butsuma, what are we to do with your children? Your secondborn who failed to be born a girl still managed to swell with a true Senju heir anyway…”

Hashirama was starting to clench his fists. He would not have anyone discrediting his otouto for the girl argument again.

“But what Hashirama doesn’t realise is that if he continues to disrespect his Uzumaki wife like this, then they may demand the dowry fine. We don’t have the funds to pay three times what was originally paid.”

Hashirama frowned. So the Uzumaki clan could bankrupt them then? Hashirama ground his teeth together in disgust.

“Or they may demand something even worse such as executing Tobirama and your unborn grandchild for daring to sully Mito’s reputation.”

Something snapped in Hashirama as his chakra spiked, a vine shot up from the ground to wrap around and strangle the elder who had dared to say that.

Hashirama leaned over to glare at the man.

“If anyone so much as lays a hand on my precious ones, _don’t_ think I won’t _genocide_ you all as Madara did with his own clan.”

“Then _prove_ it, nephew!”

Hashirama turned towards his aunt.

“You have one year to prove the twins are not yours. Do this and we will make Tobirama your wife.”

…………

Hashirama closed the hokage office door quickly. He leaned against the door taking a deep breath. _Those_ clan elders of his…they had both threatened his precious otouto but also promised to give him what he wanted.

“But the Uzumaki's, if they dare to hurt a hair on my Tobi’s head…well…then I will have to wipe them out too…”

“There is no need for you to do that…”

Another voice, Hashirama was not alone. He knew that voice. He turned to see Mito, that wife he so desperately wanted to get rid off, leaning against the hokage office wall. 

“ _Hus_ -band.”

Hashirama grit his teeth. Her? How the fuck did she get in? No, no, she didn’t come here, she never came here. Hashirama had let her keep the house, so she bloody well should have stayed away from _his_ place.

“Get out _snake_. Don’t think you or your clan can get anywhere near _my_ Tobi…”

Hashirama’s face did not fail to show every bit of his anger towards this woman. Many in the village likely thought that their marriage had broken down only within the last few years, in truth, their marriage had never worked. 

Ichirou had been the only reason Hashirama had let Mito pretend it had.

And then Mito was drawing towards him. She was sucking the tips of her fingers, she was making her hips sway. A shudder of revulsion ran up Hashirama’s spine, surely this witch wasn’t actually trying to flirt with him.

“Why all the anger Hashirama, were you not the one who just threatened to eradicate _my_ clan…?” 

Mito was close to him now. Mito was making sure to get right into his face. His body was starting to shake in anger. _That_ woman was acting like she was the victim.

“You know Hashirama, I always knew that Tobirama held a very special place in your heart…”

The Uzumaki was getting too close to him now. Hashirama so wanted to push her away, but then maybe violence was not the best course of action at this time…

“I know what it is to love someone with your whole being.”

Hashirama narrowed his eyes. Was Mito _sympathising_ with him or _threatening_ him?

“I would have given my blessing for you to screw Tobirama to your heart’s content. But no…you just had to take your relationship public didn’t you, _didn’t_ you?”

Mito would have accepted his relationship with Tobirama.

“You would have given your blessing, _would_ you?” Hashirama sneered at her.

“Hmm…yes, but now everyone knows about the wood-style spawn growing in Tobirama’s gut, _your_ spawn!”

And then Hashirama started to see it. Mito might be displaying a lot of bluster but there was the slightest flicker of fear in her eyes.

“Don’t you mean, _my_ heir…” Hashirama snapped and then saw the rage in the redhead’s eyes as she jumped back before gesturing her hand at him. Hashirama immediately took the chance to move away from the door…

“ _Don’t_ think I won’t pull all my resources to protect my title and my children, Hashirama. _Don’t_ think I won’t do everything to protect my reputation Senju…”

And then Hashirama realised it. Mito was lying. She did not care _actually_ about her reputation. If she did, she would have not gone and admitted that she had no qualms about Hashirama having a secret relationship with Tobirama. 

It was not her reputation she cared about, but someone else’s. That must have been why she clung onto the title of Senju consort so much.

“And just _who_ are you protecting Mito?”

Mito looked at him, her face was going pale and her eyes wide. Yes, yes he had her now. There was nothing but silence between them. And then minutes later, Mito dropped all pretences of her dignity before turning away from him, pulling the door open and stamping out of his office in a huff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A POV chapter for character who is always there but never gets his own time to shine...
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much longer will Madara be able to cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to Meme, MidnightMarauders, natsumii and gg113 for all your comments! They are the best part of writing this story :) :) :)
> 
> Thank you to goddess_a, The_crimson_angel_asha and the 5 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to those who subscribed and bookmarked after the last chapter! I hope you continue to stick around and enjoy this story!

“No one’s home.” Tobirama mused as Madara opened the door. In truth, Tobirama might have unlocked the front door, but Madara had to be all protective and stride on in ahead anyway. There was only one Tobirama could meet here. Mito. The twins were in the academy.

Then the two of them passed through.

Indeed it seemed that any awkwardness that might have resulted in Tobirama coming to his brother’s house without Hashirama there.

He was still careful when he moved in. He still let his sensory abilities…

“ _Hey_! What did I tell you about you using your chakra unnecessarily, Tobirama?”

Tobirama turned his attention to Madara. _That_ Uchiha…he was sure of getting annoying. He had barely been back a few weeks and now Tobirama had his own bodyguard. Madara had been like an irritating big brother in the past, but now Madara seemed to be growing even more protective.

Oh no, Tobirama did not know how he would be able to cope if he would have another Hashirama on his hands.

“Which one was Ichirou’s room again?”

Tobirama blinked. Goodness, had he spaced out? How _embarrassing_? Tobirama shook his head as he turned towards the two half-turn stairs going from the left to right and the other right to left leading upstairs.

“It’s the second door on the landing…”

……………

Madara and Tobirama sat on Ichirou’s bed with a medium-sized box between them. No one had touched Ichirou’s room since the boy’s untimely demise. Tobirama felt unbearably sad to be back here. This room, it had become a shrine. There were not even lingers of Mito’s chakra in here.

Disrespectful mother.

Tobirama had his hands on the box. Should he open it? Should he not? Ichirou had been open about most things, but this box he guarded with his life.

And then Madara put his hands onto his. Tobirama looked up and for a moment, the younger Senju caught a longing sort of look in the Uchiha’s eyes, a hint of embarrassment in his cheeks…

Then Madara coughed:

“So you insist on coming to this house? You insist on going through your nephew’s things... And for what Tobirama?”

Tobirama grit his teeth. So Madara could not read his mind after all. Tobirama pulled the box to his own lap, opened the lid and showed Madara the book lying there.

“Ichirou gave me this task Madara, so it is only prudent that we assume that my nephew suspicions did not come without any merit.”

Madara was now looking into the box too.

“He kept a diary?”

Tobirama smiled weakly. Ichirou might have been Hashirama’s younger twin in many ways, but he was always so much more sensitive. Ichirou had seemed so burdened during life, almost like he knew something but not quite sure himself as to what it was…

And Tobirama was the one who sent him his first diary to the Hidden Eddies village when Ichirou had learnt to write at four years old.

“Yes and this where we might find some more answers…”

……………

“Hashirama’s boy was such a prolific writer, this book alone barely contains everything that happened to him during the last year…”

Tobirama was glad to be back in Madara’s house, in Madara’s tearoom. Hmm…he never thought he would get to this stage. But then again, he sensed the twins coming back, he sensed Mito coming back. He had not wanted to face that, so the made sure to lock the front door as they left by the back door.

Tobirama might not be defending Mito anymore, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to incur her wraith. He refused to expose his baby to _that_. 

Tobirama sat cross-legged on the cushion, his new opening made sitting sietza _painful_. Madara sat next to him, they had Ichirou’s diary between them.

“Well, yes, Ichirou once told me that he felt he was suffering from imposter syndrome. That’s when he started to write more so that he could be more true to himself.”

There Madara was again, looking at him, longer than he should have. Just what was up with the Uchiha all of a sudden?

“So do you think that one of Ichirou’s diaries contains the proof we need then?”

Tobirama pulled the open diary back to him. He flipped through a few more of the pages. There were lots of entries to do with Mito and Hashirama, many incidents of their active arguments and then the silent treatment that had lasted for weeks after that.

Is this what Hashirama had had to deal with so long? A wife who clearly had not been loyal to him for a long time, maybe never.

Tobirama sighed. And he had been the one that had to keep nudging Hashirama to treat Mito well. Oh well, he was doing that anymore, no, no…Tobirama began to stroke his growing bulge. Thank kami for this child, their child, the ticket to Hashirama’s true happiness.

“Something on your mind, Tobirama?”

Tobirama glanced at Madara. There was that Uchiha again, now with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Another Hashirama?

“You asked the question which of Ichirou’s diaries would have the answer we are looking for?”

Madara nodded: “Yes that’s right, you did seem to encourage the boy to write so much, so it’s all about which volume it is, is it not?”

Tobirama narrowed his eyes:

“You’re still missing the point. It’s not about which diary volume it is. It’s about when Mito stopped being happy with her marriage to Anija.”

Madara was now then one looking at him as if he was missing the point.

“Tobirama, now really, has that Uzumaki woman ever really been happy in her marriage?”

And then it hit Tobirama. He remembered it now. Mito had dried tears on her face when she spoke the wedding vows.

“Well now that I think about it, no.”

Madara was now lifting the diary and a slip of paper feel out. It was a short letter addressed to Tobirama himself.

……………

“Mother had always feared that I have seen too much over the years. So uncle Tobirama, if you can make sense of the things I have seen as a child, then with this first code I bid you find the remainder of my diaries hidden all over the village…” Tobirama finished reading Madara the letter.

They were in the kitchen now. Madara was preparing lunch. Madara had it all figured out, even if Tobirama had not. Hashirama’s boy had been smart, very smart. The book they were after was the first one, the one where Ichirou had still been in the Hidden Eddies village.

“Hey Madara, do you think we should tell Anija about this…?”

“Tell me about what, my snowflake?”

Madara turned from the cooker. Hashirama was back…for lunch? Madara eyed the diary on the table. He edged towards it as Hashirama naturally rushed to Tobirama’s side. 

Madara slipped the diary away into one of the drawers as he heard the long loud squelchy noises of Hashirama and Tobirama making out. Madara would not tell Hashirama of their discoveries just yet, he did not want the older Senju to jump the gun and get depressed when he and Tobirama did not have a specific answer just yet.

A depressed Hashirama could be a pain. But as Madara watched Hashirama wrapping his arms around Tobirama, he saw it, in Hashirama’s eyes.

The older Senju was hiding something, there would be any other reason for Hashirama to pull a grave face like that…

……………

“Hey Hashirama, what’s with the long face…?” Madara asked with humour in his tone. There was a growing cloud of depression over Hashirama’s head. Tobirama was usually the best cloudbuster, but he was in the other room.

Madara had been the one to pull Hashirama to one side.

Hashirama was sitting on the edge of the pathway which was just outside his house. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

“The Senju elders cornered me today…”

Madara came to sit beside Hashirama at that.

“And you’re depressed about that?”

Hashirama sighed again:

“They warned me that unless I prove that Mito’s brats are not mine, Tobirama might become a target of the Uzumaki clan…”

And then Madara was the one to shoot to his feet as his whole body shook:

“Those red-headed bastards will do _what_?!”

Madara’s entire body continued to shake as one by one the bushes around them began to burst into flames. 

“Madara?”

“They touch my snowflake, my water nymph, why I’m going to burn them to a _crisp_!”

“Madara!”

But Madara was not listening he was on his way out of the Uchiha compound.

“They touch Tobirama and I will bring my wraith right down on top of their heads! NO ONE TOUCHES _MY_ SNOWFLAKE!”

“MA-DA- _RA_!”

And then Madara’s sudden bout of rage dissipated as he realised that Hashirama was standing in front of him with the most quizzing look on his face.

“Your snowflake, Madara?”

Madara was quickly going red in the face. All he could register was panic now, panic now! PA-NIC! PA-NIC! PA- _NIC_!

“Ur…ur Hashirama, su-surely you must have been hearing th-things! We-we both know that Tobirama is yours and y-yours alone!”

And Hashirama was still looking at him. Hashirama was still looking at him as if he were coming to a different opinion about him.

“ _Mine_ , is he?”

“Yes Hashirama, yes,” Madara refused to let out the possessive beast.

And then Hashirama cupped his shoulder. Madara looked up to see the gleam in Hashirama’s eyes. Phew, things had gone back to normal.

“I’m going to make sweet, sweet love to my Tobi tonight Madara. You’ll make sure I won’t go too far, right?”

……………

And Madara was a direct witness to a naked and flushed Tobirama sprawled out sideways on the bedspread with Hashirama fucking into him from behind. Madara was in heaven, no he was in hell as he saw Tobirama spasming more, moaning more and his eyes starting to flicker as he came closer and closer towards his orgasm.

Madara was so hot. Madara was so cold. Madara had his knees to his chest with a hand that was close, ever so close to…to Tobirama.

And Tobirama let out a gasp, as Madara felt his cock beginning to grow hard from the utterly delectable sight. Watch…watch Madara had to watch and not touch, no matter how desperate he was to...

“Oh, Anija! Oh, Anija! Faster please… _faster_!”

And the snowflake wanted the increased speed. But…but the baby, the _baby_ … Madara really hoped that Hashirama would think about the…

Madara watched Hashirama slipped his hands around Tobirama’s front. Madara watched Hashirama snuggled close. He watched as Hashirama cooed into his ear.

“But Tobi…I’m being gentle with you now. I’m doing things like Madara would do things. I’m building you up to a slow orgasm to protect you otouto. Isn’t that right Madara?”

Well no, Hashirama was not doing things how Madara would do them. Sure you could slow down the pace but there had to be a comprise, the slower you went, the deep you had to go make up for it.

Wait, what…what was Madara even thinking?

He was now covering his face with his hands. He…he could stop them. He couldn’t stop his cock was throbbing, growing wet…

“Hey, Madara? Hey, Madara! How can you help me look after Tobi if you've got your eyes covered like _that_?”

Madara immediately pulled his hands away. Hashirama noticed that. Damn it, he needed to be more careful, Madara needed to make sure that Hashirama did not figure out that Madara was developing fast feelings for Tobirama.

Madara needed to be careful, he needed to…

And then Tobirama was moaning, then crying out but not in pain, not like Madara now was. Hashirama was speeding up, even if he just said that he wouldn’t and…and Madara knew, knew he had to be on standby just in case, just in case…

But…but Tobirama was enjoying himself.

Tobirama was gasping. Tobirama was crying. And then he was yelling.

“Anija! Anija! Yes! Yes! _Yesssss_!”

And why ever did Tobirama have to look so utterly exquisite at that moment? The moment in which he shouted Hashirama’s name and came hard all over the sheets.

Just how much longer? How _much_ longer would Madara be able to cope with all of this...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some 'Forbidden Touches'
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave some kudos and a comment!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara gets his first forgotten touch, but will he accept a second?
> 
> Chapter requested by Soline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to gg113, MidnightMarauders, Whovianmachinegun, Soline, natsumii and Rayella for all your wonderful feedback! It's what I love the most about fanfic writing!
> 
> Thank you to hjade21, KarasuTengu, MousesizeDragon, Lianda, Rayella and the 4 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> To all of you who subscribed and bookmarked after the last chapter! I hope you stick around :)

Madara took his midnight stroll. He had to clear his head. He had been spending a _lot_ of time with Tobirama over the last two months, a lot of time. They had found the volume number eleven and that was when Ichirou had first given them a code to find the others. Indeed out of the twelve diaries, Madara and Tobirama had collected five. Things could not move faster, Hashirama was fluttering around them more and more…

But could Madara blame him? Tobirama was starting to show now, and Madara’s cheeks burned…

He looked up, breathing quickly at the mental image of Tobirama. Tobirama… So _beautiful_ like the full moon that was out tonight. 

And Madara was broken out of his musing by the sound of water going slosh slosh, slosh slosh. In the past Madara would have chased after that sound, now he stood firm. Now he closed his eyes, slosh slosh, slosh slosh. Footsteps? The nymph was dancing, _his_ water nymph was drawing closer. A cool ocean drawn to his natural fire.

This was not the first time _he_ had sought him over the last two months. 

Madara had learnt not to chase him. He was getting _too_ pregnant for that. And…and Madara did not want the two of them ending up in a compromising position like that first time.

“A-ni-ki?” Madara heard a giggle coming in his direction. He opened his eyes, and there he was. His snowflake.

Madara’s mouth started to water.

 _Control yourself._ Came the kneejerk instruction in Madara’s mind. **_No_** _touching!_

But…but simply watch Tobirama was…was so much worse. Tobirama was gorgeous. He was standing with his back against the direct moonlight. It gave Tobirama the most stunning silver aura. Tobirama had become a goddess in his own right.

Madara then realised he was moving forward to close the gap. What? What! _What_ was he doing? Madara stopped in his steps. He…he needed to keep his head, his distance…

Shit…shit… _shit_!

Madara clenched his fists. 

He looked up. He could see them…in the moonlight. Tobirama’s eyes, glazed over. Baaah! Tobirama was high on Hashirama’s chakra again. It was a pregnancy thing. 

Madara would have to carry Tobirama back to Hashirama…again. How Hashirama had not woken up all the time he had taken Tobirama back was beyond him.

Tobirama was not exactly calm and composed when in this state. Madara began to circle Tobirama. He would…he would have to grab Tobirama and whisk him back to bed before Tobirama caused a ruckus.

And then suddenly there was a streak of white slamming right into him and pushing him right into the nearby river, because of course Tobirama had done that. It seemed to be _their_ thing. Madara was then getting clung too. And Madara was feeling a large belly, a very large belly pressing into him from the side.

Tobirama…Tobirama was coming onto him? Tobirama was rubbing against him. Tobirama was trying to give him kiss after kiss on his cheeks. Tobirama was treating him the same way that Hashirama did.

Tobirama had come onto _him_!

Madara…Madara’s cock couldn’t take…couldn’t this. It couldn’t…it couldn’t it…and then Tobirama was snuggling into him. Madara’s entire body was going rigid. He couldn’t react…he…he…and then he was falling with his back right into the water. Tobirama was falling right down with him. 

Tobirama had pushed him down?!

Tobirama was snuggling into him.

Tobirama had come onto him…

“Hold me, A-ni-ki, _hold_ me!” 

There was that Aniki again. Madara was still somewhat convinced that when Tobirama called him that, it meant that Tobirama was mistaking him for Hashirama…

Hashirama… _that_ bastard. He had been doing it on purpose. Screwing Tobirama and making him watch as Tobirama spasmed and cried in ecstasy over and over.

Fuck it! He was _holding_ his snowflake!

Madara wrapped both his arms around Tobirama. Tobirama was squirming in his hold, but…but not much. He couldn’t. Tobirama was on his side, his pregnant belly was crushing him ever so slightly.

Six months, three more to go.

And then Tobirama was moving upwards. Tobirama was kissing his collar. Madara’s cock was now so hard, Madara could bearly breathe. He…he needed to do something. It was…it was getting painful…

Hashirama pounding into Tobirama as Tobirama came again and again.

Then Madara did it. The arm that wasn’t wrapped around Tobirama made it move. Madara was touching something, something silky, something long, something…

Tobirama _moaned_ …moaned for him?

Madara continued to move his hand against…against… Was that Tobirama’s leg? And then Tobirama _whined_ … And then Tobirama was squirming against him. And suddenly _he_ was like Hashirama.

Urgh…urgh…Madara needed to st…stop this! He needed to take Tobirama back. Tobirama wasn’t hi…his.

“Aniki! _Aniki_!” Tobirama shifted into him suddenly as Madara’s hand slide right from Tobirama’s leg to his groin. His groin?

Fuck! This was no no territory! NO, NO TERRITORY!

“ _Oh_ Aniki!” Tobirama cried in…in need?

“Tobirama?” Madara called out softly. How…how was he supposed to operate in this situation? He was touching Tobirama, he was very close to his cock. Oh kami, Madara was surely crossing multiple lines now.

And then Tobirama was snuggling into him. Tobirama was squirming against him. And whilst Madara was not moving his hand out of his own will, his hand was still rubbing along Tobirama’s groin.

Tobirama was _enabling_ this?!

“More Aniki, _more_ …”

Madara’s cock was the one whining now. Damn it, Tobirama was acting stranger, stranger than usual.

“Please…”

And Tobirama was being so polite too. It couldn’t hurt, could it? Madara rubbing his hand there. Hashirama was asleep. Hashirama would _never_ know. Hashirama would never know about how Tobirama writhed and spasmed into his hold. He would never know about all these adorable little sounds that their snowflake was giving him. Was their Tobirama this sensitive now?

But then…but then it was not as if Tobirama would orgasm for him as he did for Hashirama?

Then Tobirama went rigid in his hold. Tobirama let out a little cry before going limp in his arm.

Dear kami, had _he_ made Tobirama cum? Being surrounded by water made that difficult to determine.

The full moon really did make the strangest of things possible...

……………

“Anija! Anija! _ANIJA_!”

Madara, immediately dropped the ladle into the mid-morning stew he was preparing when he heard that much to energetic voice. He turned one hundred degrees in a matter of second and just in time for Tobirama to come skidding into the kitchen. 

Tobirama was panting. Tobirama was smiling, actually smiling with the most adorable scarlet flush on his otherwise very pale features. The flush on his cheeks matched his red kimono.

Madara’s own cheeks went warm as he recalled what had taken place between them a few hours before. 

And then…and then he noticed it. Tobirama was looking down. Tobirama had his hands on them. On his chest, he had…he had…

“Anija! I have _breasts_!”

Madara’s mouth hung open. Could…could Tobirama become more beautiful? Breasts? Fucking kami, he had breasts. Why could he not have accidentally touched them this morning?

But Hashirama could because of course, he could. Hashirama’s usual happy grin was becoming so wide as Madara watched him approach Tobirama, it was becoming lecherous. Oh…um…maybe that was him.

Madara quickly covered his mouth and turned away, taking quick breaths, trying to calm down as he was becoming _hot_ under the collar.

“Control yourself…” Madara muttered to himself.

“Oh otouto…look at _you_ …” Hashirama was cooing, flirting and Madara still refused to turn back. He went back to his cooking, yes, yes that would be a distraction, a good distraction. A distraction from thinking about Tobirama’s breasts and especially to suppress any thoughts he was having about _touching_ them.

He had crossed that line this morning, he would _not_ do it again. Hashirama had spent most of his life pining after the brother he thought he would never have. Would Hashirama really share Tobirama when he finally had him?

“You’re…you’re _so_ happy, snowflake…” 

Madara gave a humphed, so Hashirama wasn’t being enraptured by the rack on Tobirama but by the flushing of his features. Hashirama was such a caring individual. Hashirama cared more about his loved ones’ happiness than anything else. And Madara was not going to forsake that. Without Madara where would he be? Consumed by the hatred of the Uchiha clan that existed before.

“Of course I’m happy, Anija, don’t you know what _these_ mean?” 

Madara could not help but laugh at that. Tobirama had always been so serious, too serious and now he was like a little kid who had had the most wonderful discovery.

“No, otouto, please _tell_ me?”

Madara turned down the gas cooker at that point, even he did not want to miss Tobirama’s answer. 

“There’s _milk_ in them Anija! That means I can breastfeed my baby!”

Madara let out a sudden cough, the image of a babe sucking at Tobirama’s breast invaded his mind. His cock was starting to respond. Damn it! Madara needed to calm down. Getting aroused by an image like that was…was wrong!

“ _Is_ there?”

Madara heard Tobirama give a huff:

“ _What_? You don’t believe me!” 

“You’re a boy, Otouto, your body is not built to…” Hashirama started to explain.

“You _don’t_ believe me.” Madara could hear the hurt in Tobirama’s voice now. “Then have a taste to see that I’m not lying!”

Madara heard Hashirama letting out a purr:

“You want to your Anija to suck you dry, _do_ you my Tobi…” 

Madara heard Tobirama letting out the cutest little whine at that. Hmm, Madara starting to turn back to face the brothers. It would not hurt to have to take a glimpse.

And Madara’s cheeks burned at the sight.

Tobirama’s _breasts_ …Madara’s nose started to burn. Tobirama’s breasts were now hanging out of the folds of his kimono. They were large as were the nipples. His baby definitely would not go hungry with a rack like those.

Madara licked his lips.

And then Hashirama was leaning over, opening his mouth… Madara’s own mouth watered as he watched Hashirama latching onto one of Tobirama’s swollen nipples.

Fucking kami, that sight was awfully erotic. Hashirama’s sucking… The way that Tobirama’s eyes flickered. Such a sensitive snowflake the little Senju was…

Madara’s entire body shuddered. Tobirama’s breasts were a huge turn on. Madara felt his sharingan starting to whirl to life. Dear kami, he was…he was losing control of his emotions.

Tobirama snuggling into him in the water. Tobirama writhing against him. Tobirama cumming from his touch. No, no, he shouldn’t be thinking about that. It was all the fault of the full moon. 

Madara had to turn back around. He…he couldn’t handle the sight anymore. He was starting to consider covering his ears with the slurping sounds Hashirama was making…

Didn’t that Senju realise that he was torturing him?

And then slurping came to an end, as Hashirama gave a sudden burp.

“It’s…it is breastmilk?!”

“Ah so you believe me now, do you?” Tobirama was still huffy.

“My otouto is such a beautiful Mama, so…so…so beautiful…”

Madara heard Tobirama giving a sudden squawk and the sound of Hashirama giving one of his intense hugs.

“Oh my Mama, my Mama, my baby Mama! Hey Ma-da-ra!”

Madara went rigid. Hashirama was calling to him again. Just what torture did the tree hugger have in store of him now?

Madara turned and jumped. Tobirama was there, Tobirama was standing right in front of him. And Madara could not do more than gap at Tobirama’s rack.

“Well go on them, touch them.”

Madara’s eyes went wide. Had Tobirama just said that?

Madara glanced towards Hashirama. Hashirama was smiling at him. Madara looked for any signs of anger, nothing… And then Madara looked back to Tobirama and…and he was…he was taking them out…he was taking them out of the folds of his kimono.

“Well come on then, what are you waiting for?” 

And he shot out of the kitchen before either Tobirama or Hashirama could notice his resulting nose bleed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please consider leaving some kudos and comments!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get flustered Tobirama, you might end up making rash decisions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Whovianmachinegun, MidnightMarauders, natsumii, Soline and gg113 for all your wonderful comments! It is always the best part of posting new chapters to these stories.
> 
> Thank you to potterheadslytherclaw, Crownthief, holloweyes, Blackonix97, ayienne and the 5 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to everyone who subscribed and/or bookmarked this story after the last chapter. I hope you stick around to continue reading :)

Two weeks, it had taken Madara and Tobirama an additional two weeks to find the rest of the diaries. The last one, the first volume, the most important, they found in the alcove behind Hashirama’s head carving on the side of the mountain.

Tobirama had gone up ahead to the laboratory. Madara had become distracted by Hashirama. It was a good thing that Madara had sealed the remaining diaries into a storage seal on his wrist. Hashirama had not been in the right state to learn about Ichirou’s diaries. No, no Madara had had to stay with Hashirama, to calm him down, even though Hashirama’s growing paranoia was warranted.

The Uzumaki clan now knew that Hashirama had taken an extramarital lover. And as Madara entered Tobirama’s laboratory, he knew that if the bitch divulged Tobirama’s name to endanger him. Well then, Madara was sure to have Uzumaki blood on his hands in the future…

For protecting Tobirama would make his heart feel good…

Tobirama…

Madara watched him, sitting at his work desk with all of Ichirou’s diaries splayed out in front of him. Madara licked his lips. He was so glad that he stopped Tobirama aborting Hashirama’s child, pregnancy really made Tobirama _glow_ …well, at least in Madara’s eyes…

And then Madara’s heart went boo boom. 

Tobirama was doing that again. His attention had gone from the task in front of him to his now ever-increasing large belly. Madara watched Tobirama pressed his hands down, as he spoke softly:

“You have been very quiet you know. I would have expected more outbursts of mokuton moments from you, little girl…”

Madara pressed his lips together. Just how did Tobirama know that, and how was Hashirama also so sure that they were expected a daughter.

Madara had undergone a lot of head-scratching when one day the extra room he offered up as the nursery had suddenly gone from plain white walls to pink. Tobirama had come in soon after and did not seem shocked in the slightest.

In fact, he had gone as far as to lug into the nursery that big teddy bear Hashirama had given him. The one with the pink bow around it’s next.

“Are you more settled now? Goodness, sometimes I think your father would benefit from a bit of your calmness. Hmm…are you like me baby or him? We already know you have the mokuton but just who will you be, my little girl?”

Madara then saw it. Through the thin lining of the green kimono that Tobirama wore, there was the appearance of the tiniest little bump. Madara’s sharingan flickered to life, a moving bump?

And then there was Tobirama circling his long pale finger round and round that bum.

“So you _are_ listening then, my little girl? 

Another bump appeared a little lower down, a sudden appearance that made Tobirama jumped.

“Ah yah, now there is the Hashirama in you… Madara? Are you really going to engage in one of your gawking sessions again?”

Madara blinked a few times before he realised that Tobirama’s keen scarlet eyes were no longer on his swelling stomach but on him.

Madara’s cheeks then became very warm.

Tobirama was _looking_ at him?! Very, very closely…

“ _Ma-da-ra_? The diaries?!”

Madara blinked again as he moved forward without thinking much. He stumbled a bit, but…but…he could not have Tobirama thinking that he was some sort of idiot. Plus the way Tobirama looked at him…

Madara was by Tobirama’s side in a flash. He was deactivating the storage seal of his wrist as the last four diaries materialised under his arm. 

He put them onto the table.

Tobirama was narrowing his eyes at him again. And Tobirama looked ever so adorable with the way that he was biting into the side of his lip. Pity Madara could only kiss those lips during their late-night meetings…

Madara shook his head. He shouldn’t be expecting things like that from Tobirama. Madara should simply be happy with the younger Senju’s friendship.

At least that way, he would not have a possessive Hashirama on his ass.

Tobirama thought was innocent. Tobirama would surely never figure out that Madara’s feelings for him were more than platonic. It had taken Hashirama what twenty odd years to finally get into the snowflake’s pants.

“Ma-da- _ra_?! You’re _gawking_ again!”

Madara blinked again, crossing his arms before turning his back to Tobirama. Tobirama might think that he was doing it in a strop. But truth be told, Madara had to hide his face from Tobirama, he _had_ to hide the resulting blush on Madara’s cheeks. 

“ _Strange_ Uchiha with his _strange_ fits.” 

Madara had to close his eyes, take deep breaths, and will himself to calm down. He had to stop drawing unnecessary attention to himself.

At least Tobirama’s attention was in one of the diaries when Madara began gawking at him again. 

Tobirama… Who knew that there would ever come a time in Madara’s life when he would want someone Izuna had wanted? Izuna… Madara missed him, especially now. Especially with how Izuna would be a safe person to ask on how Madara should approach his…his feelings.

Who knew that Madara would end up having these feelings, these strong feelings for Hashirama’s water nymph of a little brother? How could have Madara anticipated that any of _this_ would happen?

Oh if only Izuna were still here, he would tell him what he was supposed to do in this situation…

And then Madara watched as Tobirama opened the last diary, the first one, the first time that Ichirou had started to put his feelings into words at the age of four.

Madara and Hashirama had created this village to push the world past the warring clan era into a more ordered world. But Ichirou had been born amidst all of that. Ichirou had lived in the Hidden Eddies village away from his father for the first four years of his life.

And then Madara watched as Tobirama’s eyes went _wide_ …

……………

“That’s it. That’s _it_.”

Two months and two weeks, it had only taken two months and two weeks to find the answer to the burden that Hashirama had had to deal with for the entirety of his marriage. 

“What’s it, Tobirama?” 

Tobirama looked up from Ichirou’s four-year-old large scrawl to see Madara looking at him. Madara had been acting ever so strange. It had been going on for a while, but for the last two weeks, Madara had been acting even stranger. Staring at him, gawking at him, at his breasts.

Tobirama knew that Madara had always been a little lost due to wiping out his clan. But now Madara was acting plan weird, especially around him.

And it was not as if Tobirama did not recognise Madara’s lingering gaze on his body even now.

“The _other_ man.” 

There was more silence. Madara was still looking at him. Madara was still sneaking a glance at his breasts every now again. Why did Madara refuse to touch them again?

_Strange_ Uchiha…

“Oh? And what makes you think that you have found the culprit?”

Tobirama eyed the words. Yes, he supposed reading it out loud would make his discovery even more real. And maybe even distract him from Madara’s wondering eyes…

“Mama has a lot of cousins.” Tobirama began. Tobirama noted that the usual seriousness that he tried to project in his tone to the world around him was growing softer. In some ways, he was beginning to put his feet into the tiny shoes that once belonged to a four-year-old Ichirou. 

“Mama is always busy. She spends time with her girl cousins. They do this funny thing with paintbrushes and seals. I tried to do it too. I made the paper go bomb, bomb. Grandpa then came to warn Mama that I was Hashirama’s son, so she needed to be more careful.”

Tobirama smiled after he read that. Ichirou…he had been good with seals, in the end, one of the few Uzumaki traits he had inherited. What a waste that he had now past onto the other side…

“Who is Hashirama?” Tobirama continued to read Ichirou's writing out loud.

Tobirama could already see Madara wincing at that. Tobirama was not really surprised that Ichirou had not known. Hashirama had been there for his son’s birth but after that, he had had to return to the battlefield and Mito and Ichirou had been sent away to safety.

“Is it the boy cousin that always comes to Mama when all the lights in the housing are going out? This cousin is nice to me. He brings me sweet stuff. But he does not feel like me. He is not Daddy, is he? He and Mama sure hug a lot. He and Mama press their lips together a lot too. What does that mean? What does that mean? Sometimes at night, I hear these weird noises coming from Mama’s room. But…but that man can’t be Daddy, can he? Where do my brown hair and my brown eyes come from then?” Tobirama finished reading.

“Boy cousin? _Boy_ cousin?!” Tobirama wriggled his nose as Madara had cut him off suddenly. 

“Well this might seem strange to you, but the Uzumaki usually marriage between themselves, just like the Senju do. I assume it was like that with the Uchiha to keep the Sharingan pure?”

Tobirama watched as Madara’s eyelids flickered. He smiled a small smile. So much for Madara always going on about the Hyūga being inbred idiots. At least with the village now, there were more interclan marriages taking place. 

“And here I thought that you and the Uzumakis have been marrying between yourselves for generations…” Madara responded to him.

Tobirama nodded.

“Between the main Senju and Uzumaki lines Madara. Hashirama and my grandmother were an Uzumaki as well…”

Tobirama could see now that Madara had gone from gawking at him to eyeing him as if what he was saying did not make sense.

Madara then approached him, and Tobirama could see just how much Madara was trying not to look at him. Was the Uchiha shy or something? How odd? Tobirama had always considered Madara to be very much like Hashirama. The same power, the same confidence in the way they conducted themselves, but something about Madara had changed.

Madara had become unsure of himself.

But…but wasn’t that Tobirama’s domain. He was the little brother living in the shadow of those two gods. He was supposed to be the one with insecurities, _not_ Madara!

“Were Hashirama and Mito always due to get married, Tobirama?”

Tobirama thought on it, and then he winced. His father was to blame for this.

“Father probably only contacted Uzushiogakure to get a bride for Hashirama to stop him pinning over me.” Tobirama felt his cheeks burning when he said that. Damn it, if only he _had_ been born a girl. 

And then it happened, Madara’s eyes were right back on his stomach, on his breasts. Why did Madara keep _refusing_ to touch them again?

“Do you suppose that maybe Mito had a sweetheart beforehand?”

Tobirama eyed Madara’s hands. Should he just grab onto them and bring them to his breasts? Hashirama had waited all these years until Tobirama was ready to receive his touches. Should he give Madara a push? 

Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows. Bah, what did _he_ know about things like that?

“Tobirama?” 

_Now_ it was Tobirama who was getting caught out getting lost in thought. But…but Tobirama did not do such things. He was hard and logical, Hashirama was the airheaded one.

Think of something, think of something before things become _awkward_. Tobirama commanded himself.

“Ur…ur…well…I was…I was thinking…?” Tobirama was _stuttering_ now. Tobirama felt his cheeks go warm and his heart flutter a little. Didn’t he only feel like this around Hashirama?

Madara did look ever so inviting with the look of concern spreading across his features for him.

And then Tobirama gave his answer without thinking about the implications that would come with it. _Damn_ himself for getting flustered…

“We…we should go to Uzushiogakure posthaste. Yes, yes, we should go together and find the answers that Anija will finally need to be free of his union of unhappiness…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had fun reading this chapter, please do not forget to leave a comment and some kudos!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara takes certain steps that leaves Tobirama feeling most confused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to MidnightMarauders, Rayella, Crownthief and natsumii for all your wonderful feedback! Some big things are going to happen in the next few chapters...
> 
> Thank you to albcaey, stormystig, Hera09, Loki27 and the 3 guests who left kudos after the last chapter! This story now have just over 200 guests, thank you ever so much!
> 
> Welcome to all new subscribers and those who bookmarked this story after the last chapter! This are going to reach breaking point between Madara and Tobirama soon...

“For so many years, there have been so many rumours that it was the younger brother of Hashirama Senju that was the true brains behind the Senju clan leadership. Now as you stand in front of my throne, a man _pregnant_ , all I say, is that you Tobirama Senju are an _utter_ genius…”

And Tobirama’s eyebrows were twitching like crazy. First of all, the Uzumaki clan head’s was not in his throne, no…he was getting close, much _too_ close to Tobirama. And the elder was sticking out his grubby fingers wanting to touch _his_ child. Tobirama wrapped his hands around his over sixth month pregnant stomach. 

And then the Uzumaki elder had a certain leery look on his face as if he were having the most inappropriate thoughts. 

But Tobirama remained composed, _no_ matter how much the Uzumaki clan head didn’t respect boundaries, _no_ matter how much he acted like a little kid. He was still Mito’s father.

Tobirama had to step _carefully_ …

“ _So_ …? Who is he? Who is the father?”

Tobirama blinked. Hashirama of course. But…but should he say that? Would it be safe to say it? Tobirama was starting to regret that he had come to the Uzushio on a whim. How stupid he was to come here without a specific plan in mind?

_Madara_ being around was starting to become an extra big distraction.

“I am the father.”

Tobirama’s heart skipped a beat as he turned his attention towards Madara. What…what had the Uchiha just said? Tobirama looked at Madara, eyes wide, silently demanding what madness had struck the spiky-haired man.

And then came the reaction of the Uzumaki clan head.

“ _You_? Lord Uchiha.” 

Madara nodded:

“Tobirama is precious to me. I find it an honour to be the father of his child.”

And then Tobirama’s world came to a crashing halt. _He_ was precious to Madara? Was…was this some sort of declaration of love…? Tobirama’s heart was racing now. Did Madara have feelings for him, did he have feelings for Madara? Damn it, damn it, he…he wasn’t the emotional Senju, not like his Anija.

“Oh? Thank goodness…”

Tobirama’s full attention switched from Madara straight to the Uzumaki clan head. His bounciness had disappeared, his features looked ashen.

“Lord Uzumaki, you appear perturbed.” Tobirama finally took his time to speak.

The Uzumaki elder sighed:

“Your brother has taken a lover.”

Tobirama found himself clenching his fists. He had to remain calm, he had to keep his face devoid of emotions.

“And why would Hashirama’s private life be any concern of yours, _Uzumaki_?” 

Tobirama turned to Madara. The Uchiha knew something, something that he didn’t?

The Uzumaki clan head scratched his head as he moved back to fall back into his throne. 

“The original marriage contract.” The Uzumaki clan head began to explain.

Tobirama felt Madara’s fiery chakra spike suddenly as even the Uzumaki’s elders hair stood up on ends.

“Butsuma Senju included a clause that it was our responsibility to execute Hashirama’s lover…”

……………

“Madara, _how_ could you? How could you?!”

Madara remained silent as Mama Tobirama straight out had a go at him. Tobirama, who liked to have his ducks lined up, really did look frazzled. Madara was starting to realise that perhaps Tobirama was too pregnant to deal with all of this…

“First you claim paternity over Hashirama’s child and then I learn that there is a defacto death warrant on my head. Didn’t you think it would have been the right thing to tell me about all of this?”

Madara smiled weakly. Tobirama really did struggle with spontaneity. Tobirama did not like it when he was not in control of things. But really…he and Madara were the ones with the true power here, and Tobirama was their precious one to protect and care for.

Madara winced. He really should not be thinking like that. Thinking of Tobirama as his. That would surely lead to some awkward confrontations with Hashirama in the future. Maybe he shouldn’t have claimed the child as his and made Tobirama so unsettled.

But then again, they were in the lion’s den. Tobirama would have been in real danger here if Madara was not going along with this charade.

It was better for the Uzumaki clan head to give them a couple’s chamber, to think of them as lovers… It was the _best_ way to protect Tobirama...

“ _Madara_?!”

Madara blinked a few times, cracking one his most jovial smiles at his snowflake. Madara winced, Tobirama wasn’t his, Hashirama wouldn’t share him, he wouldn’t!

“Yes, I knew about the death warrant. I however did not know that it was your bastard of a father who is still trying to keep you and Hashirama separated from beyond his grave.”

Madara watched as Tobirama curled into himself, looking small, wrapping his hands around his child as if trying to hide away from the world.

“Tobirama…”

Madara drew closer to the snowflake now, the trembling snowflake, the snowflake who was scared, so, so scared. Madara came onto Tobirama, he wrapped his arms around the water nymph’s back. Tobirama’s pregnant stomach pressed up against him, the child’s mokuton chakra was reacting to his own.

At least Madara’s attempts to use his chakra to soothe was working on the child. It was the mother he had to work on.

“Madara?” Tobirama squeaked as soon as Madara had his arms locked around him.

“You will be fine Tobirama. We will be fine. I have complete confidence in you that you will find the cousin Ichirou has written about in his diary. And rest assured Tobirama, I will be here, close, ready to protect the _mother_ of my child…”

Madara felt Tobirama pulling away from him. Madara followed suit and then they just stood, therefore, looking onto each other’s eyes with their noses ever so close. But what brought a hot flush to Madara’s cheeks was just how close Tobirama’s lips were to his.

One second…two seconds…three… Madara pulled away, breaking his embrace all the while Tobirama looked most confused almost as if the younger Senju _wanted_ the kiss to happen…

……………

_Mother’s boy cousin paid attention to me today. He brought a gift, sweets. I didn’t want to take it, but then Mama got angry with me. I don’t think it’s a good idea to make Mama unhappy. But then isn’t Mama doing something wrong. Mama’s boy cousin isn’t my Daddy. He’s got red hair._

_But I eat the sweets, even as my tummy is twisting to the left and twisting to the right. If my real Daddy had given me this present, it would have been easier to eat._

_Huh, since when did Mama’s boy cousin’s eyes change from brown to ripply white?_

Tobirama held Ichirou’s diary in his hands as he read more about Mito’s cousin. His eyes had changed, what could have caused that, a dojutsu? Did this cousin of Mito’s have the byakugan? No, no, that could not be possible. The one in question was an Uzumaki, the Byakugan was a Hyūga kekkai genkai.

Tobirama turned towards Madara. His cheeks grew warm. Madara was in the _same_ bed as him. Madara was sleeping _right_ next to him. Madara was so close, so close, Tobirama’s body was undergoing all sorts of strange feelings.

Tobirama moved to climb out of the bed. Moving to the couch would be less awkward, more professional.

Then Madara woke up:

“And where do _you_ think you are going?” 

Tobirama turned towards Madara. The Uchiha was awake now. The Uchiha was starting to sit up. Tobirama put the diary down.

“I’m moving to the couch, I don’t…I don’t feel comfortable with this…this closeness…” Tobirama was starting to stutter again. Damn it, he was starting to lose control of his reason again. He…he really needed to stop talking. The last time he had done this, he decided to travel here, to the Lion’s den _pregnant_.

“Tobirama! _Don’t_ be ridiculous! _We_ are being watched…”

Tobirama looked towards the door, he then noticed it, the shadow of someone standing there. Kami, they _were_ being watched. Even though the Uzumaki clan head had ended up being quite amicable, the elder was still suspicious of him.

Tobirama gave a sudden gasp. Tobirama felt his head racing.

Madara moved to grab onto his shoulder. Tobirama turned his attention towards the Uchiha. Madara moved to mutter into Tobirama’s ear.

“You know me Tobirama, you have known me for over ten years. I don’t push my desires onto anyone, I respond, I don’t act.”

Tobirama was still feeling hot in the face. Madara responded? Oh kami…did that, did that mean that Madara was waiting for him to make the first move? Did Madara want him? Damn it, why did the Uchiha have to be so vague about everything? Was…was Madara scared of Hashirama’s reaction perhaps?

“Go to sleep Tobirama,” Madara told him as Tobirama found Madara pulling him under the covers and taking the diary from his hands. Madara kept his distance even as Tobirama felt his heart sink. And for a few moments, he wished that Hashirama was there, with his anija on one side and Madara on the other…

……………

Tobirama might have been a scientist at heart, attempting to create bigger and better things, but that did not mean he did not respect tradition. So when the Uzumaki clan head invited them to the Uzumaki ancestral ceremony, Tobirama accepted. A perfect place to further his investigations on the cousin with the white ripply eyes. 

Tobirama had had a moment of panic before entering the temple, but Madara was there. Hashirama was like a solid tree that Tobirama could cling to, Madara meanwhile, was like the sun, a comforting presence even as Tobirama’s nerves were starting to crack.

It looked like the pregnancy was getting to him. 

He and Madara sat in the side pews but not at the front. Tobirama wanted a quiet place amongst the swarms of Uzuamkis piling into the temple with even their children and their babies in tow, to observe them without being observed in turn. He could not use his sensory powers to cut corners like he used to do in the past, he would have to use his eyes and his brain instead. 

And then everyone was going quiet. The bright torches of fire were starting to become dimmed as Tobirama heard Madara getting huffy next to him. 

“Bah! Parlour trick! Pathetic fire inhalers, they have got nothing on the great Madara Uchiha, the great fire tamer!”

Tobirama turned his attention towards Madara. He felt his cheeks going warm. Madara looked proud, Madara looked powerful. Madara being there made him feel ever so safe and also made certain parts of his nether regions tingle.

Tobirama had to ignore it. He was already involved with Hashirama. Hashirama should come first, and that was when Tobirama turned his attention away from Madara to the rest of the crowds.

Someone had arrived. Tobirama turned towards the aisle between the two sets of pews. It was an Uzumaki who was walking down, one who was wearing heavy ceremonial robes.

Who was this Uzumaki who could arrive later than even the Uzumaki clan head? Who held such honour?

This Uzumaki was a young Uzumaki, not of Hiruzen’s generation, but of his. Tobirama could tell this from the way the Uzumaki moved in steady strides. And there was the female Uzumaki, the dreamy looks on their faces made Tobirama realise that there was a portion of hero worship going on there.

Tobirama only saw the Uzumaki’s back up until he climbed up to the podium, stood behind the table where there was the open book. For a few minutes, Tobirama watched as the Uzumaki arranged the bowl in front of him and poured in the water.

Tobirama watched as the Uzumaki pulled back behind the book. He cleared his throat.

“I Ren Uzumaki open this ancestral ceremony for the benefit of the youngest in our society. As from this day forth, they will be true Uzumaki…”

Tobirama then saw it. The one reading lifted his head and then Tobirama saw it, the white ripple pattern in his eyes. Ren Uzumaki? _This_ was Mito’s lover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a comment and some kudos!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama gets too angry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to MidnightMarauders, Eeveebattler4, natsumii, Crownthief and Rayella for all your feedback! I hope I have managed to build the anticipation up enough?
> 
> Thank you to Loki27, zeroromanov9, satsuko and the two guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to all readers who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! The slow burn is close to becoming a roaring blaze!

Was Madara taking liberties? Was Madara enjoying this facade too much? Being beside Tobirama, being his partner, the father of his child. Madara…Madara did not know if he should be enjoying this charade. His water nymph had become most frazzled with Madara’s quick thinking. Madara had assured Tobirama that he was only doing it for practicality, but as they sat in the pews, Madara realised that he was becoming most selfish.

He liked this charade. He wanted it to be more. But could he really come between Tobirama and his brother? Did he have the right?

“That bastard!” Madara heard Tobirama hiss. 

What bastard? Madara wanted to ask but his eyes widened instead as he noticed it, Tobirama was angry, so angry that his chakra was flaring around his body like some sort of aura. 

Uh oh, Tobirama was using his power. Was he doing it on purpose? Was it subconscious? It…it felt angry that even Madara was scared, scared that his thoughts of having Tobirama for himself were a possibility.

Pity…Madara was starting to want this facade to be more…

“You…you’re the one that caused Mito to be unfaithful…”

Madara did a double-take. Oh boy, he…he had actually done it, become distracted. Tobirama was tantalising distraction… But no, no Madara was looking, now where Tobirama was glaring. Tobirama…glaring, he…he was almost like Hashirama when Hashirama was really _really_ pissed. 

Tobirama…pissed. Tobirama using his powers. Damn it, but Tobirama couldn’t _be_ using his powers. He was still pregnant, now six months, more than.

Why was Tobirama so pissed with this priest? It couldn’t be because he was drawing the Uzumaki women to him like some sort of Don Lothario. But this priest was harmless. He was blessing the babies the Uzumaki mothers were bringing to the altar.

“Don’t you have any shame _Ren Uzumaki_?!”

Ren? Ren! Oh, Ren, Tobirama had been muttering about him all night. That Ren, the one in Ichirou’s diary. That Uzumaki was the one who slept with Hashirama’s unfaithful wife?! Kami, that woman really had no standards. Sure the priest had the rennigan, but it was not a full power rennigan. This priest had nowhere near the power level of either Hashirama or him.

Mito Uzumaki actually swapped out a god of shinobi for such a pitiful thing.

“Tobirama? What are you _doing_?!”

Madara then gulped. Everyone had gone quiet, everyone had turned to look at them. Madara felt a sweat drop running down his face. 

And then Madara had no choice but to stand up with Tobirama. He had to back him up and then Ren Uzumaki was turning away from the Uzumaki women, the Uzumaki babies. 

For hours, well actually minutes Ren Uzumaki and Tobirama were in a glare down. Neither one of them spoke and Madara was getting ready to pull Tobirama to sit back down.

“Lords Tobirama and Madara, would you like me to bless your unborn child?”

Ren Uzumaki looked just as confused as everyone else but Tobirama’s chakra only flared that much more. Tobirama…using his power, Madara was starting to think that _that_ was not a good idea…

……………

Tobirama was on the hunt. Tobirama stalked his prey. Tobirama spent hours upon hours each day watching none other than _Ren_ Uzumaki…

And then out of the blue, Tobirama realised that he had followed Ren into a side street. Tobirama’s hands wrapped around his stomach. Had…had he walked into a trap?

Damn it, he had never been good at confrontations. Hashirama avoids these sticky situations with fake smiles, fake blusters until suddenly he could no longer contain his anger and explode.

Madara was usually the bulldog. Hmm, maybe Tobirama should have let the Uchiha conduct the confrontation today. But…but Tobirama could not get Madara involved. Mito’s affair was a Senju affair, plus Tobirama preferred Madara to not be around, or at least too close.

Madara was now becoming a distraction, a _big_ distraction!

Tobirama was starting to have these feelings, but he didn’t know _how_ to act on them. Hashirama was always the one who had taken the lead and Tobirama had followed.

Tobirama was always the second fiddle. The follower, the one in the shadows. It was always Hashirama’s desires, Madara’s needs and how _he_ used his brain to make up what he lacked in power.

“Lord Tobirama…are you aware that you have been targetting me with some truly hostile chakra…”

Tobirama grit his teeth. This Uzumaki _dared_ to be huffy with him?! This Uzumaki…this Uzumaki who should have just claimed Mito as his wife. This Uzumaki who had should have done the right thing and just told the truth that _he_ had fathered the twins 

Then Hashirama would not have had to suffer all these years in a loveless marriage…

“Have I? Have I _really_?” Tobirama was now channelling Madara, channelling his sneer, channelling his suspicious nature. 

Tobirama clenched his fist when he saw it, Ren’s poker face. That Uzumaki dared to act all innocent in front of him?!

“Do you have an issue with me Lord Tobirama?”

Did he have an issue with Ren Uzumaki? Yes, yes he did. Here this sneak was, acting the benevolent priest, lavished in respect and adoration by all those around him. All the while, he had captured Mito’s heart and made her unfaithful.

“Yes.” Tobirama finally came out and said it. But, but this was uncommon for him. He kept this bottled up, he dealt with things behind the scenes, confrontations were not his thing.

He hoped that he would be able to keep his head during all of this…

Ren Uzumaki was then looking at him, frowning at him.

“We will deal with this as women do, Lord Tobirama, exchanging blows as men do would not suit in your present condition…”

Tobirama’s body then shook…in _rage_. He…that tone, that _Uzumaki’s_ tone, it sounded down _patronising_. Damn it, he was Tobirama, the brother of the great Shondaime Hokage. 

This worm was _nothing_.

Tobirama felt his head pounding. This anger…this anger… Was it really the best thing when he was pregnant? Were his hormones making everything worse? 

Tobirama’s vision blurred, his body ached…his chakra, his chakra had been on high alert for too long, too many days…

“You had an affair…with my sister-in-law Mito Uzumaki!”

And then there was silence. 

Ren was looking at him. Ren was blinking at him. Then there was a flash, a flicker of a smirk before Ren resumed his clueless face, as he tapped his finger against his chin as if in deep thought.

“ _Why_ Lord Tobirama do you even know what you have just accused me of?” 

That Uzumaki was still pulling such an innocent face but the tone of his voice, Tobirama felt like he was getting mocked. But…but he was just being paranoid, right? 

“Mito returned to the Hidden Eddies with Ichirou to withdraw from the warring states. Mito who was already married to my brother…”

Ren was frowning at him.

“I am not sure what all this has to do with my person, _Lord_ Tobriama.”

Tobirama really wanted to punch this asshole in the face. The way that he said Lord was so…was so scornful when he said that. This Uzumaki, who kept pulling off the innocent act, yet was _mocking_ him. 

Hmm…now Tobirama was starting to understand why Madara could snap when those around him said their words in particular ways.

“You are _mocking_ me!” Oh, Madara would have probably said that in a more roundabout way. Hashirama would keep giving his goofy smile until his happy face suddenly cracked.

And there that Uzumaki was again, daring to crack a smile. 

“Mocking you? Well, I must say, can you blame me with those accusations you keep flinging at my person?”

Innocent face, mocking voice. Tobirama felt his chakra raging, uh oh, he…he had to regain control of his emotions. He was a resolute shinobi and his child…his child could not be disturbed. Two months, maybe three and then she was coming into the world…

“You fathered her twins, you bastard, that is all the evidence anyone would need…”

And then Ren Uzumaki went quiet. And then he was starting to go pale in the face. Tobirama smiled wider and wider, he had him now. Ren Uzumaki would have no choice but to confess to his actions. 

And then that Uzumaki gave a humph:

“Come now Lord Tobirama. Why would _I_ , a highly respected priest, risk my status by laying with a woman…”

Tobirama could not stop himself from growling:

“Admit it! Don’t be a coward and admit that you slept with a married woman!”

And then Ren was looking at him, looking at his stomach and smirking. And then the finger-wagging came:

“That’s enough now, Tobirama Senju, after all, are you not in fact carrying your brother’s child…”

Tobirama froze.

“Now if I were you I would keep your pretty little mouth shut least you want me to spill _your_ secret…”

“ _Why_ … _you_!” Tobirama hissed.

And then Ren tutted at him:

“Now…now, it’s my word against yours. I have a lot more influence here, I am the honoured temple priest. And if you want to leave the Hidden Eddies alive, you will keep your mouth _shut_!”

……………

Did Madara really have the right to interfere in Tobirama’s matters, Senju matters? Madara had been hovering around the Hidden Eddies doing his best to not call attention to himself. The Uzumaki…they bowed to him, they showed him cool respect, but there was still this look in their eyes.

Leave outsider.

Madara had ended up returning to the bed-chamber he shared with Tobirama. Hmm, sharing a bed with his snowflake. Having him so close, touching him…almost.

And then Madara heard a _crash_.

He pulled the door open to see Tobirama on his knees, shaking. The desk had been flung on the floor. The bookcases were down. Their wardrobe doors were done in.

Madara’s eyes widened.

No, no, no, Tobirama…Tobirama couldn’t get this angry. His power was flaring everywhere, it was…it was getting dangerous…for the baby! 

Madara flew to Tobirama’s side. Madara wrapped his arms around Tobirama’s trembling body. 

“Tobirama…Tobirama, calm down…calm down…”

And then it came, the most horrible sound. Tobirama was moaning, Tobirama was sobbing, howling. Tobirama was like some sort of wounded animal.

“Oh Ichirou, oh Ichirou, I failed, I failed… You…you will never be able to find peace. Not you, not Hashirama. Oh kami, I…I should just be brave, sacrificing my life is worth your eternal peace, Hashirama’s peace…”

And then Tobirama shot up heading towards the door declaring.

“Fuck you Ren Uzumaki, fuck you! I’m not scared of dying, I’m not scared of your clan’s death warrant! You can’t scare me…!”

Madara’s head was starting to hurt with Tobirama’s intense emotions. And then Tobirama was screaming:

“No, no, noooo!” 

Madara ran forward.

“Tobirama, Tobirama… What’s wrong? What’s wrong?”

And then Madara looked down. There was a patch forming on Tobirama’s yukata. He ran forward, caught Tobirama bridal style before he collapsed to the floor.

“Tobirama! Tobirama! Breathe, breathe, control your emotions, control your chakra…”

But Tobirama was wailing, screaming…

“My baby! My baby! No, no, Hashirama, Hashirama… I need you… I _need_ you… Come make love to me anija. Anija… A-ni- _ja_!”

Madara held Tobirama as he felt his heart sink. They had been in the Hidden Eddies for one week. Madara had been sure that everything would be fine. Madara was sure that Tobirama could be away from Hashirama sharing his chakra with him for that little time.

But then Tobirama lost control of his emotions and then lost control of his power. Damn it, Madara had known, had known that the child relied on Tobirama’s power to survive and grow.

“Tobirama…Tobirama, just calm down, calm down… We can leave as soon as you calm down and in one day I will have you back in Hashirama’s bed.”

Tobirama was still moaning in pain.

“No, no, no…my baby…my baby…”

Madara felt two tears running down from his eyes. He…he should have thought of Tobirama’s safety before his wants, he should have been the lab supervisor and not think about pleasing Tobirama.

And now because Madara had failed to be the voice of reason, Tobirama had gone straight into early labour…

“Madara?”

Madara looked down to Tobirama as Tobirama looked up, his eyes glistening.

“Yes, Tobirama, _yes_.”

Tobirama was then leaning forward, their lips were getting closer and closer.

“Make…make _love_ to me!”

Had Tobirama…had Tobirama just… _just_ …

And then Tobirama…then Tobirama was…was _kissing_ him… _kissing_ him as if his _very_ life depended on it. Was this...was this _actually_ happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many of you saw that surprise coming? Please don't forget to leave comment and some kudos :) :) :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Tobirama's relationship go to the next level...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Crownthief, Whovianmachinegun, natsumii, Rayella, MidnightMarauders and gg113 for all your feedback! I hope I have done well on this next chapter?
> 
> Thank you to MacieKawaii, Yaraa, ayaMASO, Yadonushi, Luna_Stavia_Dragonmir and 2 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to all of you who subscribed and bookmarked after the last chapter! I hope I have fulfilled expectations in this next chapter, please do let me know ☺️

Madara…Madara refused to take Tobirama on the floor. Take Tobirama? _Take_ Tobirama! Bed…bed…Madara had to move Tobirama to the bed. But as soon as he did that, Tobirama was pulling him right down onto the bed with him. Tobirama was clinging to him… _clinging_ to him! Tobirama was kissing him, and…and Madara could not stop himself from kissing back. Kami, what was he doing, _what_ was he doing?! 

“Madara…? _Madara_ …!” 

But Tobirama was calling to him, so desperate… _so_ …

Madara felt Tobirama’s hands on the back of his head. Madara felt Tobirama pulling him closer, to kiss him more and more…

The baby!

Shit!

Madara had to put his hands down on the bed, beside Tobirama. Damn it, Madara could not crush Hashirama’s unborn child, his only child yet to…

“Tobirama…Tobirama!” Madara called to the younger Senju as he gasped between their shared kisses. Geez, the little snowflake had sure become bold in the last few months, Madara had to take these large gasps of air before Tobirama pulled him down again.

Madara was on top, Tobirama was on the bottom. Madara’s brain was whirling. This…this was wrong. He was usually the spectator, not…not a participant. It was Hashirama and Tobirama…Hashirama and Tobirama…Hashirama and Tobirama.

A wave of pleasure ran through his body, Tobirama had…Tobirama had pushed his hips right up into…into his erection.

Madara moaned in want, in pain, his cock was so painful…so…

And then Madara felt it. There was a hand reaching to pull on his kimono. Madara had not worn armour here, the Uzumaki had already been rather weary of having an Uchiha of his calibre of power on their island.

Madara looked down onto Tobirama. Tobirama whose eyes were glazed over. Tobirama who was spasming in pain, labour pains... Tobirama who had his hand on the collar of his kimono pushing it off.

Tobirama…?

For months, they had had their nightly encounters. They had been so innocent. Tobirama had become as playful as a nymph, but now… He was in pain, he was reaching out to him. But…but why…?

“Madara… Come on. You don’t need to be a prude with me…”

Madara tensed up. Tobirama was accusing him of being a prude. Madara leaned forward and kissed Tobirama on the forehead, his fevered forehead.

“I am not being a prude. I just know that you want Hashirama, not me…”

Yes, yes that was the safe assumption to make. Madara would always be the third wheel on the outside. Desperate to keep Hashirama, whilst always longing for someone he could never have, someone who belonged to Hashira….

“ _Madara_ …”

Tobirama was looking at him right in the eyes now. His lips were parted slightly but ever so puffy, too much kissing, too many stolen kisses. 

“You don’t need to settle with me Tobirama just because of your ba…”

Madara then felt it, a hand tugging at the best of his kimono, he looked down. His cheeks burned, Tobirama…Tobirama had opened up his kimono…

……………

Was Tobirama dreaming? Was he hallucinating? The labour pains were bad, his baby was getting very restless. Tobirama needed a way to fix things, the only way he could think how.

Tobirama licked his lips.

Madara’s body…

Tobirama ran his hand along with Madara’s abs. They were like Hashirama’s but not like Hashirama’s. Hashirama had a god-like body from not even trying. Madara’s though…Tobirama ran his fingers along with the Uchiha’s taut muscles from severe training.

Tobirama let out a shudder. Was it from pain or was it from anticipation? Madara was a truly delicious specimen.

Yum…yum…

Madara…the great flame. Madara…towering over him. Madara and his growing erection… Hmm, it looked like Tobirama was starting to notice certain things now, things to do with the body. 

Madara then gripped Tobirama’s hand. 

Tobirama trembled. Everything from down below was starting to ache, starting to hurt. And…and he had this overwhelming urge to push…but no…no…he needed a distraction. 

Did Madara think Tobirama couldn’t see it? Did Madara think that Tobirama could not see the desire in the Uchiha eyes…? Desire… Was this why his heart fluttered? Why this why he was feeling hot and cold? 

Hashirama’s kisses made him feel like this…

Hashirama’s…kisses…

Tobirama shuddered again. This time in pleasure, in anticipation. 

“Tobirama…you…you are in pain. You want Hashirama, not me, not me…”

Tobirama grit his teeth. Who was that Uchiha to tell him what _he_ wanted? Hashirama was in the village. Tobirama did not want to bother him. Madara was here. Madara desired him. And Madara’s power might just be enough to put an end to his early labour…

Tobirama huffed. Tobirama used his free hand to grip Madara’s arm and pull him forward. Then the kissing happened. Kissing was good, wasn’t it? Hashirama could never give enough. Madara seemed hesitant, so maybe Tobirama could help him along?

Madara did not resist him. Foolish Uchiha, Tobirama was not stupid. Tobirama knew that Madara wanted this. Madara had been acting strange and Tobirama had been taking notice, that’s when things had begun to get tense.

But Madara’s mouth…

Tobirama could sense it. Tobirama could taste it. Madara’s heat, Madara’s fire, a fire which Madara seemed to be doing everything to hold back.

A fire of desire?

Tobirama _wanted_ it.

And then Tobirama could not stop it. The way his hips jerked. The way his toes curled as his growing erection and Madara’s _collided_ …

“Tobirama? Are you…are you okay?”

Tobirama’s head was feeling a bit fuzzy, a bit overcome with need rather than pain.

“I’m hot, Madara, so hot. Will you help me? Will you undress me?” 

Tobirama fluttered his eyelashes. _That_ seemed to get the Uchiha attention. Madara was tugging at his kimono. Madara was pulling it off him. Tobirama was then pulling at Madara’s kimono as Madara looked shocked.

“You desire me, Madara, I _know_ you do…”

And when their clothes came off, Madara did not resist… _much_ …

……………

Naked…both he and Tobirama were naked. Naked in bed. Naked with Tobirama under him. Kami…Madara had Tobirama naked and pregnant under him. What was he doing? What was _he_ doing?

“Madara?” 

Madara looked down onto Tobirama’s eyes. Tobirama knew that he desired him, but Tobirama did not understand that…

“ _Fuck_ me!”

Madara jumped. Iddy bitty snowflake was confident, very _very_ confident.

Madara pulled away. Madara moved pulled back onto his knees. Madara then looked down between Tobirama’s legs. Oh, kami, there was water there now, Tobirama’s labour had progressed.

Fuck Tobirama?

Maybe…maybe Madara could take Tobirama from the back. That way at least he wouldn’t be trespassing on Hashirama’s domain.

Madara slicked two of his fingers in his saliva, he moved them down to Tobirama’s back. And then Tobirama lifted his hips up.

“ _Not_ there. Fuck me in the new opening. Do it! Do it! Fill me with your chakra Madara, save my baby!”

Madara tensed up.

Madara looked down at Tobirama confused.

“But…Tobirama…the baby…Hashirama…” he tried to argue.

And then Madara’s thought process froze. Tobirama was looking at him in fury, the same fury as Hashirama’s thunderous anger.

“Fuck me _now_!” Tobirama roared.

Madara’s brain was saying no, no, _no_ …! Madara’s cock was saying, yes, yes, _yes_ …! Madara was conflicted, so _very_ conflicted. He desired Tobirama, kami, he desired Tobirama _so_ bad. But his brain, his brain was thinking about Hashirama. Hashirama was his best friend, the one who had stood by him through some of the worst times in his life. And Hashirama had desired his little brother for _so_ long…

Could Madara really take Tobirama, the little brother that Hashirama had waited so long for? Did he have the right to?

Tobirama then did it again, slapping his cock right into Madara’s. Madara gasped. And then Tobirama continued to rub again him, Madara’s cock grew bigger and bigger. His cock was throbbing, his thought process, his mode of reasoning was overtaken by one thought.

Fuck him!

And then Madara’s body was moving off its own accord. Madara’s body was angling his cock under Tobirama’s cock. And all Madara could see was flashes of the past of Hashirama lowering Tobirama onto the bed. Flashes of Hashirama entering Tobirama. Flashes of Madara’s torment as all he do was watch as Tobirama spasmed and was pushed over the edge again and again by Hashirama’s cock.

 _That_ bastard.

And for a split second Madara did not hesitate. He was the leaning forward. He was the one aiming his cock into Tobirama. And then he pushed himself in, into _Tobirama_!

A long loud whine came after that as Madara looked down. Kami he had entered Tobirama, Tobirama! Tobirama whose cheeks were so beautifully flushed for him. Tobirama who seemed to be enjoying himself…

Tobirama…enjoying himself…

Tobirama…not in pain.

Tobirama _whining_ for more?

Madara did give his water nymph more. Because fuck it, Tobirama felt perfect around his cock and…

“I want _you_ , Ma-da-ra…”

……………

Tobirama arched his back crying out. Madara’s cock, Madara’s _cock_ was in him, thrusting into him, making his arms and legs flail as his body spasmed.

The pain in his groin was starting to fade little by little each time Madara thrust his cock in.

Tobirama cried out: “Yes, yes, _yes_!”

Madara’s cock going in and out, in and out, in and out…

His baby had started to move about inside of him. That was what had caused Tobirama to panic, but just as his muscles were starting to relax, his baby too was starting to settle. His raging chakra was starting to get overtaken by what Tobirama could only describe as being a shower of intense fire.

Fire?

Fire!

 _Madara’s_ fire?!

Madara’s fire, _Madara’s_ great fire was starting to spread further and further up his whole body. Tobirama might have been water, but now he was becoming _very_ hot water, steamy even…

Tobirama arched his back again.

Hashirama was not usually this slow, was he? 

The pressure was growing in Tobirama’s groin, the fire was spreading, but Tobirama wanted things to move faster. Tobirama could still feel his labour pains.

Madara…Madara needed to…

“Faster…Madara… _faster_ …” Tobirama shouted.

Tobirama then felt the tickle of Madara’s spiky hair against his face. He felt Madara’s lips against his forehead and heard Madara muttering into his ear.

“I am _not_ Hashirama, Tobirama. I will go slow and deep, I will do things _my_ way…”

Tobirama would have kicked his feet and screamed at the top of his lungs until the point that Madara thrust into him deep, _really_ deep. So deep, that Tobirama’s entire body jumped. His heartbeat went thump, thump, _THUMP_! 

And he cried out, because...wow… _wow_!

Tobirama then felt Madara’s hands grasping his hips and… Madara thrust in again. His cock was aiming at him there, to his womb. And then Tobirama was starting to shake, Madara’s fire was everywhere… _everywhere_ … Tobirama could feel it now, the growing pressure in his nether regions starting to travel up his spine. Tobirama felt the pleasure of making his toes curl, his arms and legs grow tense. His backache…

And then Madara was hovering over him. Madara was weaving his fingers into Tobirama’s. Tobirama liked this closeness, this desperation…

And still, Madara maintained the slow deep thrusts. Tobirama could feel his orgasm starting to build. His orgasm was coming on little by little. It was becoming intolerable, it was becoming wonderful, as Tobirama’s labour pains had come to an end.

Suddenly all Tobirama could register was his back arching more and more, his hips shaking as the pressure hit peak point as he could not even stop himself from screaming out:

“MA-DA- _RA_!”

And Tobirama came and he could not stop cumming. This slow build had led him over the edge and the more Tobirama found his release, the more his body relaxed, his chakra and his baby…

Tobirama felt safe.

Tobirama smiled as Madara looked over him, stroking his face and kissing the side of his face.

Perfect, perfect, and nothing could ruin what he and Madara had just shared…

And then came then heavy knocks on their door:

“Lord Hashirama is here! Lord Hashirama is _here_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please do not forget to leave a comment and some kudos. Thanks... 😊


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito's downfall or Ren's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Meme, MidnightMarauders, Whovianmachinegun, natsumii, ayaMASO and albcaey for all your feedback! I hope I have done well in this next chapter? :)
> 
> Thank you to Kelly1089, sad9595, Ralphs and the 6 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers, I hope you stick around and let me know what you think!

“Ren…you stand accused of leading my daughter Mito into cuckolding her husband, the leader of the Senju clan and the hokage of the hidden leaf village.” The head of the Uzumaki clan announced. 

Tobirama could not believe his luck. 

Hashirama had turned up, Mito too, strangely enough. Hashirama had been looking at him and Madara very closely. Tobirama expected some sly questions. Tobirama was not worried. His life had always been about Hashirama and Madara, Hashirama and Madara. 

Tobirama had loved Hashirama as a brother from the moment he recognised him as such as a babe. Tobirama had now opened his heart to Hashirama as a lover, yes he understood what that meant now. But then Madara deserved the same sort of love. Madara had sacrificed his entire clan because of him after.

And for that reason alone, Tobirama was not embarrassed.

If he could love Hashirama, he could love Madara. They had been Hashirama, Madara and Tobirama for _years_ now. So it only made sense that the two gods that stood by his side in life would have him in bed.

And it was just like that now, Hashirama was on his left, Madara on his right, Mito off on the far side. 

And then there was Ren.

His clan members, the Uzumakis were starting to crowd around him. The head of the Uzumaki clan was now standing toe to toe with him. 

“Uncle…I _renege_ on such a blasphemous accusation.”

Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

That redhead.

That Uzumaki.

He was still _so_ full of himself.

How could Mito love such a man?

Tobirama would have thought that his sister-in-law had more class than that.

“Do you nephew? Even though there are witnesses who overheard your altercation with Lord Tobirama.”

Tobirama then saw something he would have never thought to see upon the stuck up’s face. A blush…one resulting from humiliation. Then Ren Uzumaki’s chakra flushed in anger and Tobirama was expecting the redhead to direct that rage at him. 

Ren turned to Mito instead.

“ _You_ …this is all _your_ fault!” he hissed as everyone present gasped. Well everyone but Hashirama. Tobirama watched him from the corner of his eye. His anija was quiet, yet his anija was beaming, utterly beaming.

Tobirama jumped.

There was a hand stroking his belly.

Tobirama looked at Hashirama again, hearing him mutter:

“You okay now little one? Daddy sensed your panic you know. So much so that he had to guilt-trip a certain cheating Uzumaki to flash step me here. But you seem settled…did Mummy get help from someone _other_ than me…?”

“My fault? My fault?! How is this _my_ fault?” Mito snapped back. Tobirama then saw something in her face, hurt, true hurt. Tobirama felt his heart sink in compassion for her.

“You said it would work. You said that you could pass off the brats as his when I suggested you just get rid of them! You _promised_ me.”

Mito flinched:

“Uzumakis _don’t_ abort children Ren, you _know_ that!”

The gasp that came after that was even louder. Tobirama even moved his own hands to his stomach, his own child. How close he had been to losing her. He could…he could almost understand how Mito felt. 

Children had been sacred during the warring states because another body was always needed on the battlefield, another replacement heir…

Or in his case, getting with child, when his gender should not allow him to…

“You are the woman. You said that _you_ would take care of it?!”

Tobirama then saw Mito’s haughty face. Mito’s angry face, her chakra spiking… Hmm…there had been much time when she and Hashirama had been at logger's heads, she had always acted high and mighty. But Tobirama had never felt her chakra so angry…so hurt…

“I did take care of it, Ren, I took care of our children. I protected them because you were _too_ selfish to pursue the priesthood instead of _me_!”

The gasps came again. But what made a smile come to Tobirama’s lips was just how red, Ren Uzumaki, was beginning. That pompous was getting embarrassed, his precious reputation…shredded.

Maybe he should not have let his emotions get the best of him…

But…then, he had had a taste of Madara’s fire…Tobirama’s mouth watered. How would it feel when Hashirama and Madara took him at the same time…?

And then there came the sound of a slap.

Many of the Uzumaki cousins were running forward, ready to intervene. After all, the one to get violent had been none other than Ren himself.

“I was too selfish. _You_ were the one that got married off.” Ren hissed.

Mito was nursing her bruised cheek. Her father was raising his hand, as if to say, don’t interfere.

And this was the man that Mito loved, at least Hashirama had never gotten violent with his wife.

“What other choice did I have when you chose priesthood over me?” Mito said with finality.

And then all the anger that had gripped Tobirama’s heart left. Hashirama was suddenly holding his hand tight. Hashirama was turning towards the Uzumakis, his entire body exuding in confidence.

“Well, that was very informative, wasn’t it?”

The Uzumakis were starting to break out of their stunned silence.

“Anyway, I have some _marvellous_ news.”

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. Hashirama was brimming with emotion, was he happy, was he angry? His anija did experience such a wide range of emotions, even if they contradicted each other.

“Lord Hashirama.” The Uzumakis murmured, humiliation etched upon their faces. In this situation, his anija could do no wrong. 

“My beautiful otouto and I are getting _married_ …”

Tobirama could not help but cringe at how much Hashirama’s voice boomed, even given the situation.

“You two are in a relationship?” the head of the Uzumaki clan seemed most confused as Tobirama felt the elder’s eyes on his stomach. And then Hashirama’s hand once again flew there. 

“Why of course, it’s my heir that my Tobi is carrying…” The confusion was growing even more palpable but Hashirama did not seem to see it. “And you are _all_ invited to the wedding!”

Then Hashirama was pulling him away, leaving Mito behind and the whispers about him and Madara. Was Hashirama not hearing any of that? Or was he _refusing_ to…?

……………

Madara was feeling cold, very cold…and it wasn’t Tobirama’s chakra, but…but his mind. He was in the carriage which was heading back to Konoha. He had his arms crossed. He bore an expressionless face, but on the inside, Madara was freaking out. For on the opposite side of the carriage, a very pregnant Tobirama was laid out on his back and getting ravished by a very _hungry_ Hashirama.

Madara licked his lips.

And Madara had to quickly cover his mouth when for a split second, he saw Hashirama’s smirk, a _dangerous_ smirk came his way…

Then Hashirama was kissing Tobirama, devouring his mouth, so much so that their snowflake was spasming and moaning from the sheer intensity of it. 

Then Madara watched as Hashirama pulled away, the spit trailing between his mouth and that of Tobirama’s. 

“Hmm…interesting, very interesting, tastes like my Tobi, but is there something more…?”

Once again, Madara could have sworn that for a split second, Hashirama’s attention was on him. And Madara felt cold, cold and _terrified_ …

And then Hashirama latched his mouth onto Tobirama’s once again, he pressed his hands against their snowflake’s. Then there was more kissing, more moaning, and just as Madara saw Hashirama’s erection peeking through his hakama, so did Madara’s.

Madara acted quickly.

He crossed his legs…just before Hashirama flashed him a vicious look that made Madara’s entire body chatter.

And then Madara as Hashirama started opening up Tobirama’s kimono, freeing those magnificent breasts of his. And then _sucking_ at them…

A low moan dared to escape from his lips at that point. Madara coughed, once, twice and cursed himself from not doing what Hashirama was doing when _he_ had the chance!

Tobirama then just had to go and whine, making Madara shudder in need. Damn it, he could not stop. He had had one taste of his snowflake, he should not want more, Tobirama _belonged_ to Hashirama. And Madara…and Madara could not risk losing Hashirama. 

He loved Tobirama so much, but he loved Hashirama more and it was not as if he could ever have both…

“Ahhhh! Tobi, my Tobi, your heart is fluttering, is _pounding_. Is my Tobi _excited_?”

Madara narrowed his eyes at Hashirama’s cooing. Madara huffed when he saw Hashirama sliding his hand under Tobirama’s kimono to stroke his cock. And then…and then Tobirama was turning to look at _him_ …

Madara felt his cheeks burn…

Hashirama was the one massaging Tobirama’s cock in the palm of his hands, but Tobirama was looking at _him_. Madara watched as Tobirama’s eyelids fluttering and widened and his body trembled. 

“My, my otouto, you are less sensitive, aren’t you? Hmm…”

Madara stayed silent as he witnessed Hashirama kissing the side of Tobirama’s head. 

“And our baby is now calm. I came running when I felt _our_ baby’s panic, but here you are now, calm, ever so calm, and…”

Loved. Madara thought.

Madara had loved Tobirama. He had been careful with him. He had resisted until Tobirama had literally pulled him close. Madara had had a taste and the way that Tobirama kept looking at him…

Well…was Tobirama telling him to come to him?

Madara shook his head.

No, no, what was he thinking. To go to Tobirama in front of Hashirama. Gee, the last time anyone had had any designs on Tobirama, Hashirama had gotten _so_ angry and had ended up hurting Tobirama _so_ badly.

Madara did not want that sort of thing happening ever again. Even if he would spend the rest of his life pining after his one true love.

 _Otouto will find you a man aniki, a beautiful man to love and to hold…_ Izuna’s voice rung in his mind. Why were Izuna’s words coming to him now? The last time Izuna had tried to get him with a man, _that_ man had not been able to let him go.

 _That_ man had the same adoring look on his face that Tobirama now had.

Madara’s eyes stung.

He had been able to let go of the last man who had grown too attached to him, but kami, it would hurt…it was _really_ hurt that he would have to do the same with Tobirama.

But…but Madara could _not_ lose Hashirama…

Tobirama came.

“Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, your heart has become bigger. Have you let someone _else_ in there?!”

Madara’s entire body tensed up. Someone else, fuck someone else! Hashirama was going to look at him. Hashirama was going to kill him. Hashirama was going to…

But Hashirama kept his attention on Tobirama. Tobirama who moving his hand ever so slightly, as if…as if _trying_ to reach for him.

Kami…had Tobirama fallen in _love_ with him?!

Madara hung his head. He could afford to break his own heart, but Tobirama’s? Oh, kami what had he done. The only man he might have loved and Madara was going to have to hurt him…

But Tobirama was Hashirama’s little brother. Tobirama was the one that Hashirama had waited for, for years and years.

Everything was working out for Hashirama, who was Madara to take that from him?

Madara then watched as Hashirama moved his attention to Tobirama’s genitalia. Hashirama was sucking him off nice and slow, Madara smiled small. At least his lessons had rubbed off on Hashirama, at least Tobirama would still have a reminder of him…

“Oh my otouto…how _wet_ you are…” Madara heard Hashirama cooing. 

Tobirama had just come, of course, he was still wet, honestly...

“Oh, otouto… _otouto_ …”

Madara looked up when he heard Tobirama gasping. Madara looked down to see Hashirama’s finger pushing into Tobirama from his opening.

“Look how _loose_ you are…”

“It’s almost like someone has only _just_ made love to you _my_ Tobi…”

And then Hashirama was looking at him, glaring at him.

“Aren’t I right, Ma-da- _ra_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this, your country is about to go into another lockdown and the battery in your computer is about to explode. That's why my updates stopped for a few days...
> 
> Should Mito return to the village and be forgiven?
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving a comment and some kudos! Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama catches Madara completely off guard.
> 
> (I hope this next chapter makes sense?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to MidnightMarauders, Meme, gg113, Whovianmachinegun, natsumii, ayaMASO, Queerleo, Crownthief and ForeverSaudade for all your feedback! The time has finally come, 🤞 everything makes sense.
> 
> Thank you to uchiha_princess, madaras_cute_hoe, laughingmoonlight, ForeverSaudade, finkoibito and the 8 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to all those who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope I have executed this next chapter well 🤔😏

Hashirama may have been quiet, but Madara could feel it. Oh kami, he could feel Hashirama’s rage seeping through his chakra sending static shocks through Madara’s already fluffy hair. Hashirama had spoken to him until he had not. Hashirama’s bombshell had left the rest of their journey back to the village being the worst time of Madara’s life. Hashirama had been brutal. Hashirama had nailed Tobirama until he had Tobirama hollering and cumming all over the couch seat. 

Hashirama had tortured him. Hashirama had pushed him to react. Madara did not. Even now as they sat in his living room, Madara forced himself to remain calm. He…he could not lose his cool. He could not lose his brother in all but blood.

“Madara.” Hashirama finally broke the silence. Madara was looking at Hashirama but not _really_ looking at him. Madara could not look at Hashirama right in the eye, Madara could not expose his desire.

Tobirama was also here.

Oh, Tobirama. Madara had had to fall in love with the man he could never have. Hashirama would share, share, share until suddenly _he_ did not. 

What had Madara done? How could he have crossed that line?

“ _Madara_!”

Madara winced before answering: “Yes Hashirama.”

Madara observed the older Senju. Hashirama seemed to be angry but he was starting to smile. Was this a sign that Hashirama was accepting of the situation? No, no, this was probably Hashirama smiling at his enemy before gutting them alive. Hashirama could be deadly, _very_ deadly. He was not the God of shinobi for nothing. 

“So…”

Madara shivered at the tone of Hashirama’s eerily sweet tone.

“How long have you had feelings for my Tobi?”

Madara blinked.

Had Hashirama really just come out and asked the question? No, no, Madara was dreaming, Madara was having a nightmare. Why did he sleep with Tobirama again? The baby. Madara wanted to. The baby. Madara wanted to…

Oh kami, he wanted to fuck Tobirama. He wanted to take him again. He wanted to kiss his water nymph, hold him, keep him safe. But Madara knew that wanting Tobirama only for himself was _selfish_. 

Madara would share.

Madara would take Tobirama from the front and Hashirama from behind, or vice versa. But it was not as if Hashirama would agree to any like that, it was absurd. Tobirama was pregnant with the Senju heir, Hashirama had seniority in this.

Damage control.

“Tobirama?”

Hashirama nodded as Madara’s eyes flickered to Tobirama. Tobirama was cool as a clam. Tobirama looked as though he had been fucked thoroughly twice in the past few days, wait… That was exactly what had happened. 

“He has always been special to me…”

Madara watched as Hashirama’s eyebrows rose a few inches. There was still that air of fury and that was when Madara turned his attention to Tobirama.

Yes, yes, the water nymph would make this easier.

Oh, Tobirama, who was looking _ever_ so pretty with the way he fluttered his eyelashes. Tobirama, who had the sweetest little blush across his pale features. No wonder Izuna had wanted him for himself all those years ago.

But Madara was not Izuna. Izuna had not had to worry about losing Hashirama’s love or trust, not like Madara…

“Oh, he has?” Hashirama’s tone was still so utterly sweet, sickly sweet. Madara felt drips of sweat running down his back. This…this was getting unbearable.

Madara squinted his eyes: “Of course he has Hashirama. Tobirama has always held a special place for me because he has always held a special place for you.”

Hashirama was still pressing his lips together.

“Madara…how long have you had _special_ feelings for my otouto?” 

Hashirama was asking that question again.

Why was Hashirama asking that question again?

Was Madara missing something?

“Oh come on Hashirama, you know that over the years Tobirama has become just as much of _my_ little brother as he is yours.”

And then there was Tobirama who looked very pleased with all this attention. And then there was Tobirama was no longer willing to _just_ listen.

“And did you know Anija, our Uchiha really is so full of fire. It was flowing into me right from that fat cock of his… Yum, yum, mmmm…”

Madara and Hashirama turned their attention to Tobirama. Madara could see that Hashirama’s eyes becoming wide and vicious. Madara’s eyes were going wide and his face burned. 

Did…did Tobirama just say all of that? _His_ fat cock? _His_ fire? Yum, yum? Since when was his and Hashirama’s snowflake such a dirty talker? Madara hung his head, they had really tainted Tobirama, hadn’t they?

Did Tobirama believe by any chance that the three of them could make a relationship work? Didn’t Tobirama know that his older brother did _not_ share!

“Ah, so Madara _did_ make love to you then Tobi? I was right then…”

Tobirama was looking most proud of himself. Madara’s head hurt. Madara…Madara had hoped not to have to discuss this. He wanted the right to be a little selfish. He wanted to keep this special time private. He did not want that to be the centre of the conversation he and Hashirama were having now.

Damage control.

Madara gulped.

He had to do something.

He had to say something.

He had to choose his words _carefully._

He began to twiddle his thumbs. He _never_ twiddled his thumbs. 

Madara breathed in deeply:

“Yeah…yes, I…I did _lie_ with Tobirama…”

Madara watched as Hashirama’s eyebrows went up. Hashirama’s chakra was still very much in offensive mode. Hashirama was still very much angry.

Madara took deep breaths.

Yes, yes, he had an opening here.

He could bring Hashirama back to his jolly self. He could do all of this _without_ making things worse. 

“I…I only did that to help Tobirama. The child…his child was under a lot of stress. I…I did not think that it was prudent for Tobirama to end up in the same sorry state as before…” 

Yes, yes, those were the right words. Madara might have been _crap_ at diplomacy. Madara might have been the shinobi to act behind the scenes. But…but Madara had placated Hashirama… His chakra was starting to become a little _less_ vicious. 

“You only took those actions to protect _my_ child?”

Madara nodded even as Tobirama was beginning to look really sulky. Madara’s heart sunk. He…he was hurting Tobirama? Oh kami, he didn’t want to do this. But…but he needed Hashirama. Would he have to give up Tobirama to keep Hashirama?

It was like loosing all over Izuna again.

“Yes, Hashirama, yes. We both know that the origins of Tobirama’s pregnancy were _not_ natural. So we both know that sometimes unorthodox methods have to be taken to guarantee Tobirama’s health and safety.”

And then Tobirama was muttering to himself: “Fire and Wood wrapping me in cotton wool… It’s so _annoying_ …”

Hashirama was looking at Tobirama. Hashirama was now the one struggling with his words, how strange? Or maybe Hashirama was working on catching him off guard.

Madara’s head hurt.

“Oh, so you don’t want to make love to my Tobi just for the sake of it then?”

Hashirama’s questions were so vague. Or was there something that Madara wasn’t getting? Madara had to be careful. Madara had to keep his story straight. 

“Tobirama is precious to you Hashirama, I have known this since we were children…”

Hashirama was pressing his lips together.

“Tobirama precious to me. Yes, I will protect my Tobi, he only deserves to have those who love him the most around.”

Madara opened and closed his eyes. Of course, Hashirama loved Tobirama the most, it did not matter if Madara loved Tobirama too. Tobirama was _Hashirama’s_ blood, and that was what counted.

“Yes, yes, I agree. I agree.”

Hashirama was the one pressing his lips together now.

“So you don’t want to make love to my Tobi. Your heart doesn’t _burn_ for him?” 

Madara closed his eyes, he had to. He had to hide the tears threatening to come forth. This was hard, so hard. He had known that this was coming sooner or later, he had known he would have to choose.

“Tobirama belongs to _you_ Hashirama.”

Hashirama was beginning to look angry with him again.

“I would not do anything to risk losing you Hashirama. You are _all_ I have left…”

And then there was silence.

And then Hashirama stood up.

And then Hashirama was moving over to Tobirama.

“Anija?”

“Otouto?” 

Madara was keeping his eyes closed. He…he had to detach himself from the situation. He could not break down crying. He was the great Madara Uchiha. He had to remain strong. He had chosen Hashirama, everything would be fine so _long_ as he had Hashirama.

“Let’s get going Tobirama.”

Madara continued to take deep breaths.

“Going? Go where?” Tobirama asked.

Madara had to give up Tobirama. Madara had to destroy his heart. He had to choose Hashirama. Hashirama did not _share_.

“I won’t stay where you are _not_ wanted Tobirama. I won’t.”

Madara’s ears were burning.

“But Hashirama, we live here. Why would we leave? Don’t be so _ridiculous_!” 

Madara opened his eyes. He saw Hashirama standing over Tobirama. He saw Tobirama who was crossing his arms and pouty like a child about to throw a tantrum.

“We are leaving Tobirama…”

Tobirama’s cheeks puffed up: ‘But A-ni- _ja_ …”

Madara went tense as he felt it, the way that Hashirama’s chakra hardened. 

“Be quiet Tobirama, your Anija knows what’s best for you!”

Then there were no words spoken but a few scuffles took place. Tobirama was trying to resist Hashirama, Madara thought to intervene. But…but, he would be crossing lines. He was not Tobirama’s brother, not really…

But Tobirama…

Madara stood up.

Madara had to intervene.

He…he did not want Hashirama and Tobirama to have a falling out because of him. Hashirama was stubborn, perhaps the Senju was still feeling territorial. But Hashirama did not need to feel like that, Madara would not cross that boundary, not again.

What right did he have to think that he could ever have a relationship with his snowflake?

“Hashirama, you…you don’t need to take Tobirama away…”

Hashirama was _not_ listening to him, instead, he was lifting Tobirama into his arms. Tobirama was huffing and puffing, but when Hashirama used _that_ voice, there was _no_ arguing.

“You know that I would never cross you Hashirama. I supported the creation of your village even at the expensive of my _own_ clan. I supported you when you were unhappy in your marriage. I protected your little brother. I…”

And then Hashirama was turning around to face him. Madara’s attention fell to Tobirama. Tobirama was quiet with his arms crossed and fuming.

Had Madara made the wrong move?

“Madara.”

Madara froze in his movements.

“All his life, my Tobi had either had those who wanted to hurt him like my father or those who pretended to respect him to his face whilst stabbing him in the back from our _own_ clan.”

Madara frowned. He…he would never do anything like that.

“H-Hashirama, you…you don’t need to leave. You and Tobirama are like…are like my family.”

Hashirama was then looking at him, head-on, glaring at him, his chakra becoming almost intolerable for Madara to cope with.

“Family, _are_ we? 

Madara winced as he held his fists together: “Of course we are.”

Hashirama was then glaring at him…glaring at him.

“I cannot in all good consciousness keep my Tobi around someone who is not as dedicated to my otouto as _I_ am.”

Madara was frowning even more confused: “Hashirama, what…what do you mean? I thought that you would…”

Hashirama’s chakra then spiked: “No Madara. As far as I am concerned, unless you are as _desperate_ to fully commit and make love to my Tobi as I am, we are _not_ family.”

And with that Hashirama carried away as Madara’s brain was short-circuiting. He…he had done everything right. He had assured Hashirama over and over again that he did not want Tobirama, he would not step over that boundary. He would not claim Tobirama, not when…not when Tobirama belonged to Hashirama.

But…but Hashirama had left with Tobirama anyway.

Had Madara calculated _wrong_? Had Madara ended up pushing Hashirama away _anyway_? 

“…unless you are as desperate to fully commit and make love to my Tobi as I am, we are _not_ family…”

Hashirama’s final words rang in Madara’s ears. And as the tears came to Madara, he…he realised he should have followed his heart and not his head. Yes, yes, he should have just admitted that yes he was just as desperately in love with Tobirama as Hashirama was.

But it was surely _too_ late now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of a story arc...
> 
> If you think I did well with this twist, please consider leaving a comment and some kudos :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara cares...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Whovianmachinegun, MidnightMarauders, natsumii, Queerleo, ayeMASO and Free_space for all your wonderful feedback! I am relieved that everything made sense 😅
> 
> Thank you to Meme800822, Rotix, Neistert, Zei_Adoiman, Free_space, AllWolfXFox, Came_Peverell and the 8 guests who left kudos!
> 
> Welcome to those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! I hope you continue to keep reading 😍

Tobirama woke up, gasping. 

His body was shaking.

His muscles were tensing and his mind was telling him that something was wrong. Tobirama looked down to his stomach. It was big now, really big, nine months pregnant big!

Tobirama hunched forward, groaning…

Pain! Pain? Of course, Tobirama was in pain. His heart had this heaviness. His head, fuzzy with the three-month fury he had towards a certain brother of his. He was not an emotional sort. He had not known much about love. But now Tobirama like half of himself was missing.

The pain hit him again, but was it coming from his heart or from somewhere else?

“Damn you Hashirama. _DAMN_ YOU FOR TAKING _MADARA_ AWAY FROM ME!” Tobirama yelled.

Seconds later, his apartment’s door was creaking open as the viper himself stuck his head around the door.

“Did my beautiful pregnant with my seed otouto call for his _anija_?”

Tobirama turned towards Hashirama give him such an icy glare that most people would have run away screaming. Hashirama was not smart like they were. Hashirama was slinking towards him, bloody snake, bloody snake!

“Good morning…”

Hashirama was getting very close to him, very quickly. Hashirama had no concept of personal space. Hashirama did not get that Tobirama was angry with him for essentially abandoning his other brother.

Madara was loyal…

And then Hashirama was kissing the side of his cheek long and hard:

“Did _my_ otouto sleep well?” 

Tobirama winced as another wave of pain hit him. How strange? The emptiness in his heart was this long continual sort of pain, not these waves of pain.

Was something wrong?

“Get your stupid saliva _off_ me!” Tobirama huffed. But did Hashirama pull away? No, he started leaving all these incredibly wet kisses all over his face. And the bastard even had the nerve to lick the corner of his ear.

Another wave of pain hit Tobirama as his entire body tense up. Hashirama started cooing, Hashirama starting wrapping his arms around Tobirama’s aching body.

“Get your _hands_ off me!” Tobirama snapped.

“My otouto is growly, so very growly. Does my otouto need to feel the fullness of his anija’s love deep, _deep_ inside him?”

Tobirama wriggled his nose in disgust. Hashirama was doing that on purpose. He still had to accept Hashirama’s love as he put it because of their baby, but his horrible anija did not deserve him.

He had taken him away from Madara. 

_Madara_ …

“You know, perhaps some deep, deep love is what I need…”

And then Hashirama was hovering over him. Hashirama was sliding his hands under him. Hashirama was pressing their foreheads together, as brown eyes meet red.

“Oh otouto, I more than willing to…”

Tobirama’s smile grew wide.

“From Madara.”

And then there was silence as Hashirama looked most amused.

“Madara…? Eh…you’ll have to find your satisfaction with me otouto. _He_ is not worthy of you.”

This time when the pain hit Tobirama, he could not stop himself from crying out. Hashirama’s cocky attitude melted away.

“Otouto…? Are you…okay?”

Tobirama turned away from Hashirama’s gaze. The pain, the pain was coming from his stomach. The…the baby? Was something wrong with…?

Tobirama cried out again, hurling his entire body forward as the urge to vomit quickly came.

And then Hashirama was lifting him up.

“What the fuck, _Anija_?! 

Then Hashirama was going quiet. Tobirama could feel Hashirama’s chakra becoming dark, becoming terrified. And then Hashirama was on the move. Everything around Tobirama was blurring in and out of focus. His body was aching more and more.

“Hashirama put me down! PUT ME DOWN!”

But Hashirama was not listening to him. Damn it, Tobirama wished Hashirama would or at least pretend to. Before they were lovers, before Mito had left once and for all with her children, Hashirama played along.

But not now.

It was Hashirama in control now, it was always Hashirama in control. Hashirama was the big bad Alpha brother and he was the girl who needed looking after.

It was like the time when they were children. It was Hashirama who was the centre of his universe where Tobirama wanted nothing more than to obey and to be close to his anija. 

“Damn you Hashirama! PUT ME DOWN!”

And then Hashirama was not running anymore. Hashirama was standing with him in the middle of the street. Tobirama felt his cheeks burn. His anija did silly things but running out in public with nothing but their nightclothes on. They were the Senju brothers, they were two of the three de facto heads of the village.

They would never be able to live down this humiliation. 

But did Hashirama care two fucks about the way they looked, no! Hashirama was holding him close. Hashirama was nuzzling into him. Hashirama was saying things that made Tobirama think his older brother was going mad. 

“It’s okay, ototuo, anija will take care of you and our baby, he promises, he promises…”

Yes, Hashirama was definitely losing it. Tobirama hunched forward crying out again. His stomach, why…why was this pain happening? Everything should be stable. Tobirama had been carrying his child for months now and nothing would stop that.

“Anija! What nonsense are you muttering about?”

Hashirama was still muttering:

“Anija loves his otouto. Anija was prepared for this. But…but…”

Tobirama looked up to see true _fear_ in Hashirama’s eyes. And then Tobirama noticed two of their clansmen coming forward. Huh? Where did they come from? Why was everything blurring in and out of focus again? Tobirama’s head hurt.

“Lord Hashirama…?”

Tobirama saw them and then he saw the building behind them.

“The hospital? Why in the name of kami would you run me all the way to the hospital?”

His Senju clansmen were looking very pensive.

“You’ll be fine Lord Tobirama. We’ll make sure of it.”

Tobirama’s eyes widened:

“You’ll take care of me. My clansmen care nothing about Butsuma’s runt. No…”

Tobirama hunched forward close to screaming, and then it hit him. He…he looked down…

“Otouto it’s okay, everything will be fine. Anija promises. Anija promises…”

And then Tobirama saw the blood on his yukata, coming from between his legs. And then he could not stop screaming to the heavens.

“My baby! My _baby_!”

……………

Madara came to gasping. He struggled to sit up, the world around him was spinning. Then again that might have something to do with the five or more sake bottles that had knocked him out last night. 

Drinking…?

He had turned to a drinker.

He had thought that that was Hashirama’s thing. His thing to deal with his depression.

Depression?

Was that what Madara was feeling? 

Was Madara feeling anything?

It was numb, everything was numb. Madara’s head, Madara’s body, Madara’s cock, the one that delivered the fire. According to…according to…

Madara winced.

White spiky hair. Stunning scarlet eyes. He had been taken from him. Madara’s heart had been torn in two. Madara had tried so hard to keep _him_ at an arm’s length. But he had fallen in love with him, when he knew he shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t…

But it looked like he should have pursued him. He should have courted him, that was what Hashirama had wanted for him to do…

_My baby_ …

Madara heard the sound of someone wailing from a distance, a voice that sounded very much like Tobirama’s. Madara stumbled to his feet. Tobirama…crying? Why was Tobirama crying? Madara moved out of his room, the spinning was easing but his head still hurt. 

A hangover?

Kami, he was depressed.

_My baby…my baby…I’m scared…I’m scared…_

There it was Tobirama crying again. Madara rushed out of his house, holding onto the outer wall. Tobirama wasn’t crying, it was his chakra that seemed to be in anguish. Madara headed towards it.

His snowflake was…in pain?

Why was his snowflake in pain?

Wasn’t Hashirama with him?

Wasn’t Hashirama the best healer across the five nations?

Madara moved through the village. The hangover was getting really annoying, but Madara had this terrible _sinking_ feeling. Something was wrong with his snowflake. Something was wrong.

Madara went from stumble to running. Madara caught a whiff of Hashirama’s chakra soon as well. The state of the older Senju was bewildering for Madara….fear? Hashirama was frightened. But Hashirama was the kami no shinobi. What would Hashirama have to be scared off?

And then Madara realised that he was standing right outside the hospital. There were scores of Senjus gathering around. 

Why were the Senjus here?

Why was Madara sensing Tobirama and Hashirama inside?

Madara stood still.

Did he even have the right to be here? Hashirama had disowned it. Hashirama had deemed him unworthy. But…but Madara…Madara was the third founder. And Madara could sense that his fellow founders were in clear need.

“Do you think? Do you think that he will make it?”

Madara narrowed his eyes. He? They were not talking about Tobirama were they? Madara felt sick. Damn Senjus always looking for ways to keep his snowflake down. Didn’t they know that his water nymph was worth hundreds if not thousands of them?

Madara put his head down and storm right through the disgusting horde. There were protests, but he didn’t care. He had to get to _his_ brothers.

……………

Madara had done it. Madara had pushed past the guards. Madara had stumbled right through the twin doors of the hospital. And the hairs stood up on Madara's back on how quiet everything was, too quiet.

There were no people running, even as Madara felt like his head was running. Tobirama's chakra, it was...weak, _so_ weak. It was like Tobirama was on the edge of death. Madara wanted to hurl until he straightened up. Someone was coming close, a piece of someone, a piece of someone's chakra. It was woody and powerful.

Madara turned around:

"Ha...Ha... _Hashirama_?"

Yes, it was Hashirama, but not Hashirama. Hashirama's presence was a lot more encompassing, a lot more god-like. This Hashirama had the chakra levels of a jōnin at best. 

A clone?

"Where is the real Hashirama?" Madara grunted.

Madara then realised the clone was not exactly paying attention to him, but looking down. Madara's eyes went wide. A bundle? A white bundle? Madara moved closer, then he stopped. Did...did he have the right to get close? He had failed Hashirama's expectations. Hashirama had left him and taken Tobirama with _him_.

Should he have even come here?

Madara looked up. There was the sound of gurgling, or cooing, typical baby sounds... Wait...a baby? A bundle? Curiosity burned in Madara's mind. It wouldn't hurt if Madara took a little look, would it? 

Madara went closer and closer. He did not run, he did not draw attention to himself. Hashirama, well, his clone, was ever so enthralling by the little creature in his arms. Creature? A baby, it was a baby. But whose baby?

Tobirama's chakra was getting weaker... Madara kept feeling like he should go to him, but this baby. Madara had to see, he had to confirm the feeling that this child...this child...

Hashirama's clone looked up. Then Hashirama was heading right towards him. Madara went onto high alert. What...what should he do? Was Hashirama going to chide him again? Was this clone going to push him away...?

Thoughts of worry, of panic _flooded_ through Madara's mind. And then suddenly, the bundle was getting placed into his arms. The baby...?

Madara looked up towards the clone, confused.

"Hashirama needs all his chakra now, even me."

"Tobirama? Is he? Is he...?" Madara blustered.

The clone gave him a weak smile: "This pregnancy was _never_ a natural one. Tobirama's womb was always going to completely bleed out at one time or another..."

"B...B... _Bleeding_?!" Madara stuttered before moving forward. "I...I need to go help..."

Hashirama's clone raised his hand.

"No, no...no, no, what you need to do is to look after their baby."

And with that, the clone reverted back to its wooden form before disintegrating.

"Their baby?" Madara repeated. " _Their_ baby?!"

Madara then looked down. In the bundle, there was the most _stunning_ newborn baby that he ever did see. Pale skin, white hair...and a pair of eyes so much like Hashirama's.

"Wait you are...you are _Tobirama's_ baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like Madara has been tasked with protecting a new little life, hasn't he?
> 
> A lot has happened in this chapter, did you enjoy it?
> 
> Please let me know in the comments below and consider leaving some kudos! Thanks 😊


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Madara the missing piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Whovianmachinegun, Queerleo, natsumii, ayaMASO and noclueforaname! I thought to mix things up, but will Hashirama accept help when he is the master healer?
> 
> Thank you to Iwillthrowyou, madarama123456789, CatBoy_Enthusiast, beastlyrose, Crazy_girl and 7 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to the readers who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! I can't believe this story has come this far :)

From the moment Madara left the hospital, they surrounded him. The Senjus were still there. Were they here when Ichirou had passed? Were they expecting to receive the news that Tobirama would have the same fate?

Madara winced.

What was he thinking? Tobirama would _not_ die. Hashirama would not let him. He was the greatest healer across the five nations.

Madara looked down to the bundle he held. The baby. Yes, yes, he would hold the baby close and keep his head down. They had ignored him before, they would do it again.

Madara moved to collide with bodies. They were not letting him pass.

“Move!” he told them. The babe in his arms shifted. Madara panicked. Oh no, oh no, would the babe start crying with all this hustle and bustle? Madara could not allow that to happen. Hashirama had trusted him with the baby, _Tobirama’s_ baby.

“Well come on then, let us see our new heir…”

Madara felt like clobbering some heads together. Why were these vipers still here? They did not care about Tobirama. Why should they get the privilege of seeing Tobirama’s baby?

Madara moved forward again, still, those bastards were not parting. _Damn_ it, it looked like he would have to engage with these snakes after all.

The baby whined. Uh oh. Madara pulled his chakra back. Had he unsettled her? Or was it these assholes who would not let him on his way?

“Move!” Madara repeated. He looked up this time. He glared at them. It was the typical Madara Uchiha glare that made most go running. But no… these Senjus were putting their hands on their hips. They were the ones staring him down instead. Madara sighed. He supposed he could let them take a small look.

Look, don’t hold. Hashirama had left the baby to him. And…he would not let these Tobirama’s haters touch his snowflake’s baby.

“Let us see the heir then.”

Madara lifted the baby up. Was it a boy or a girl? Hashirama had not indicated. Hashirama had not even given a name. Then again Hashirama had the excuse of having to help Tobirama.

Tobirama…

He would be alright, _right_?

Madara moved forward. The vipers were drawing in. Madara could feel their eyes on him, on the baby. The urge to vomit came on him. Madara began to gag. He had to remain calm. Those vipers would get bored, _wouldn’t_ they? The babe did resemble Tobirama…

“Hey, Uchiha!”

Madara turned to look at the Senju referring to him in such a derogatory way. Every the Hyūgas referred to him with more respect.

“What?!” he snapped back.

“Hand over the brat so we can get a better look…”

Madara’s chakra surged: “No!”

The Senjus came closer: “And who are you to dictate to us, Uchiha!”

Madara glared at them: “And _who_ you to demand to see Tobirama’s child? You who saw Tobirama as nothing more than scum!”

The Senjus then parted, they were silent. Good…if they weren’t, Madara would have starting punching some faces in.

……………

“Ah, aren’t you the cutest little girl that we ever did see…?”

Izuna’s baby mamas were a headache on a good day. As soon as Madara had entered the changing room, they had come running. The changing room was small, so having them all flood in made things very uncomfortable.

“You look so much like your Mama, don’t you?”

Then the babe starting crying. Madara held her to the changing table. Then he turned to the women. He gave then his strongest glare. The women cowered and then they shouted:

“Hey! Don’t look at us like that you big bully!”

The baby cried louder. Madara glared at the women. They backed away. Then Madara turned back to the child. A female. That was obvious from her first diaper change. She had tuffs of Tobirama’s white hair and she had his pale skin. Her features from Hashirama were subtler, but he recognised them. The brown eyes were obvious, the child’s aristocratic features were all Hashirama.

Hashirama might be powerful.

Hashirama might be terrifying on the battlefield.

But Hashirama was aristocratic.

Madara pressed his lips together. Butsuma was battle-ready and _ugly_ , those aristocratic features must have come from the last Lady Senju.

How would she feel about Tobirama filling her shoes now?

“So cute. So cute. So… _cute_!”

Then there was the sound of laughter. Madara looked down. Tobirama’s little girl was squirming. She was giggling. The way her entire face lit up made his heart swell. She was like Tobirama, so much like Tobirama.

Then she was _crying_.

Madara turned his attention to his left. One of the women had broken ranks. She had gotten close. She was touching his snowflake’s baby. Madara felt the sudden need to protect, protect, pro-tect…

He then lifted her up holding her close to his chest.

“Aw-ah!” Izuna’s baby mamas complained. Madara felt the little one shift in his hold. Her cries were starting to settle down. Huh?

She felt safe with him.

“Lord Madara, with how protective you are of the babe, are you sure that _you_ didn’t have a part in her conception?”

Madara felt his cheeks burn.

“Urm…urm…of course not! Hashirama is the father. A baby can _only_ have two parents!”. He snipped at them. The baby cried, Madara’s heart sunk. He quickly proceeded to rub her back, he whispered into her ear: “It’s alright, _shush_ , it’s alright.”

The baby was settling, the women were drawer closer. They were looking, Madara’s heart raced. They mustn’t get closer, they mustn’t, he would _protect_ her.

“Ah, isn’t she a rare unusual beauty, Lord Madara? You must be proud.”

Madara blinked frowning. He moved Tobirama’s baby down. He let her rest between the two of arms. She was opening her eyes. She was smiling at her.

“Don’t you think so?”

Madara looked at the baby, she looked at him, smiling.

“Hello there Hayami.”

“Ah, he named her. He _named_ her. He…”

Madara winced. Damn it, who was _he_ to name Tobirama and Hashirama’s child?

……………

Hayami… Rare usual beauty. Madara blamed Izuna’s baby mamas. They had put the idea in his head, but he had spoken the name.

Hayami was now blowing bubbles. Hayami was learning to make the most interesting clicky noises with her mouth. Madara had her wrapped up a tight clean blanket and was walking through the village.

“Your father is going to _kill_ me, you know?” He looked down at Hayami.

“But you are not only beautiful, but you are also a rare usual beauty just like your Mama.”

Hayami let out a laugh.

“Yes, you are.”

Hayami laughed even louder.

Madara then looked up. He wasn’t alone. The villagers were starting to approach him. Madara felt a blush coming on. But the villagers did not approach him, they _never_ approached him.

Hashirama was the one who drew people to him like a moth to a flame. Even Tobirama was more trusted, more adored than him. Well, outside of the Senju clan anyway.

Madara looked down, bringing Hayami close. He had been expecting Tobirama’s babe to be falling asleep, or at least looking sleepy.

“You’re as energetic as Hashirama, you know that right?”

Hayami only laughed out loud at that.

“Lord Uchiha…”

Madara looked up. They were right there. They were not just any old villagers, they were the Hyūgas. But the Hyūgas always kept themselves to themselves. The Hyūgas considered themselves above the rest. They had always stayed away from the “dirty” Uchihas.

But they were standing there, right in front of him. The clan head wasn’t there, but the elite shinobi of that clan sure was.

Madara waited. Madara considered his next move. Should he interact with them? Over the years he had learned to remain silent to avoid antagonising anyone. He left the talking to the Senju brothers.

“Eh! Eh!”

Madara looked from the Hyūga to Hayami. She was turning her head, she looked like she was trying to turn her body. He got that her mother was a _genius_ , but she was only a few hours old, she just didn’t have that sort of mobility to turn her head…

“Oooooeeeeep!”

And then there were gasps and yelps. These Hyūgas were looking down at the ground, then Madara was looking down. A tree was growing, growing, growing… _there_.

One of the Hyūgas came forward, a female leaning over.

“Hiya little one, it looks like you’re a little Shodamine in the making, _aren’t_ you?”

Madara’s focus started to wain as Hayami’s laughter was starting to becoming distant. Madara’s chakra suddenly spiked. The Hyūga entourage jumped back in shock giving him the evil eye.

But…but Madara had not intended to attack them.

And then he realised that ground under his feet was shaking. Then came the sound of screaming, of crying, of pain…

“Tobirama! Tobirama! TO-BI-RA-MAAAA!”

Madara’s eyes went wide: “Hashirama?!”

“Shodaime-sa-ma!”

And when Hayami started to cry in earnest, Madara began to run. The hospital… _he_ needed to get to the hospital.

……………

Tobirama’s vision was beginning to _blur_. Tobirama’s body was feeling weak, so weak…the coldness was starting to set in, in his _very_ limbs.

He had lost a lot of blood.

“Otouto! No! No! Stay with me! Stay with your Anija. He just needs a bit more time, more time, more…time…!”

More…time…? Tobirama’s eyes started to close. Tobirama willed them to open again. He let out a moan as Hashirama’s hands shifted inside his opening once more. His stomach felt hollow with no baby there and _so_ much lost blood…

“Anija…I’ve lost too much…” Tobirama coughed. “B-Blood…”

Hashirama let out a moan, the anguished kind. Tobirama knew it well. He had been the one to come across Hashirama wailing over Itama’s broken body.

“Anija will save you, Tobi. He could do it before, he will do it again.”

Tobirama opened and closed his eyes. The lights in the room were causing him the biggest headache. Yes, Hashirama had saved him before. But that had only worked when Tobirama’s chakra was still responding. Now, his levels of chakra had drained away along with all that blood. In _usual_ circumstances, Tobirama would have been able to stop his body getting into such a bad condition.

But then Tobirama had made the ultimate sacrifice. His baby had come into the world loud, proud and _very_ powerful. When he crossed to the pure lands, his father would worship at his bloody feet…for once!

Tobirama was tired. Tobirama was cold. Tobirama was letting the big sleep claim him. He was a shinobi through and through. He would gladly give his life for a child…

“TOBIRAMA!” Tobirama opened his eyes to see Hashirama’s brown eyes bore into his own. Tobirama could feel Hashirama’s hot naked skin against his freezing one.

“Hashirama…. I can think of no more of an honourable death than on the pinnacle of giving life to a child, our child anija, _your_ heir…”

Hashirama was crying. Hashirama was wrapping his arms around his body. Hashirama was holding him _so_ tight. Tobirama’s heart would usually flutter at this closeness, but now it was beating slower and slower. Breathing would get difficult soon.

“No, no… I’m going to burn your lab to the ground. How dare it create a concoction to damage my otouto! How dare it! How dare it!”

Tobirama frowned. Hashirama was blaming his lab and not him. This was like the Reanimation jutsu all over again.

“But without that concoction, our baby would have never been born.”

Hashirama was wailing now: “No, no, I want both of you, no just one. You stay with your Anija, do you hear me Tobirama? Do you hear me?!”

Was Tobirama detecting hints of hysteria now?

“Hashirama… I…love…you…” Tobirama was starting to gasp now. His body was feeling heavy. His body was shutting now, his spirit was getting ready to depart.

“You stay with me!”

“Hashirama…thank you for your love. Thank you for being my brother. If _only_ had been born a girl, if _only_ I have been able to bear your children naturally…”

Hashirama was crying even louder now. Hashirama might even be fucking him. But with his chakra going, going, gone. Hashirama’s god-like chakra just wasn’t enough…. For once Tobirama understood that Hashirama was like the yang, pity he would never help his brother find his yin…

“Otouto, no, no, you stay with me, yes, you stay, you stay…” Tobirama could hear the madness in Hashirama’s voice now.

Tobirama sighed: “I will gladly die so that our baby can live Hashirama. I trust you and Madara to take good care of her…”

And the last thing that Tobirama heard was Hashirama’s incomprehensible screaming and the sound of _Madara’s_ voice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is Hashirama's yin?
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be very much appreciated 🤩


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama going mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Whovianmachinegun, MidnightMarauders, Queerleo and natsumii for all your lovely comments!
> 
> Thank you to Rainbowglitter, Chellygurlx, AoNinja and the 8 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome to all readers who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! I feel like things are heading towards an ending now.

Madara only realised he was in a pickle when he saw the hospital up ahead. He still had Hayami. Could he really take this new innocent life into such precarious situation? What to do? What to do? 

Madara raised his eyebrows. Yes, that was it. He had it. He just had to call her name.

“MOMOKO!”

And then Madara waited a minute, two minutes and then she came, they came… The sound of running. The tornados they left behind. She was there, they were there, four of them. His nieces and nephews…

“Uncle Madara!”

They saluted him as if he was the Hokage and not Hashirama. Then again, in the walls of the Uchiha compound, that was the case.

“How may we be of service?!”

Madara smiled. The adoration in their eyes was so innocent, so endearing… It was so much like Tobirama’s had been. Tobirama… Hashirama’s screams were unbearable now. He was very close. But still…Hashirama expected him to care for Tobirama’s baby. But Madara had to make sure that she would be okay.

“Did you all once promise to Tobirama that you would be the big brothers and sisters to Tobirama’s baby?”

At that, Izuna’s children came forward. They were nattering. They were laughing. They were cooing. Such innocence, such innocence that brought tears to Madara’s eyes. He was so glad that he had made this village with Hashirama. He was so glad that they had succeeded in building a safe place for children to grow up. On his travels, Madara had loved to see how their idea had spread. As even the children of other nations could be children once again and not soldiers.

Now though it was time for the founders to be happy. Yes, Madara counted himself too. He deserved happiness. Tobirama wanted him. Tobirama needed him. And Hashirama was probably falling apart with him being the voice of reason, the fixer…

“Is that Princess Hayami?”

Madara nodded.

Momoko walked forward. Her half-siblings pulled her back. 

“Aunties said that the princess says with Uncle Madara. The princess says with her other daddy…”

Madara’s face burned. Other daddy? Did the children even realise what they were implying by giving him _that_ title? 

“Tobirama… _Tobirama_ … _TOOOBIIIIIIIRAAAAAMAAAA_!” 

The ground under their feet shook. Madara looked back to see his nieces and nephews stumbling backwards. Madara would have run forward to pick them up, but Hayami…

Hayami started crying.

“Hush…hush…it’s okay…everything will be fine. Papa will go help your Mummy and Daddy out of their bind…”

Madara winced. Damn it! What right did he have to claim himself to be Hayami’s papa? They were not blood-related. Madara loved her mother, but Hashirama…Hashirama…

“Is that? Is that Lord Hokage?”

“He sounds like he’s in a lot of pain.”

“Uncle Madara, are you going to go help him?” 

Madara came forward. He lifted Hayami forward. The children stood in line.

“You…you want us to take the princess.”

Madara nodded.

“I need to go _save_ her parents now…”

……………

Madara went through the window. Going through the front entrance would have been _too_ messy. The Senjus were crowding there. The guards had shut the hospital uptight. Everyone was feeling just a bit antsy with Hashirama losing it.

And then Madara looked up, his heart jumping into his throat. 

Tobirama was on the bed, unmoving, his chakra gone… His chakra, _gone_. Hashirama was on top of him. A naked Hashirama. A Hashirama who smelled of sex but had given up on fucking. 

“Tobi…Tobi… _Tobi_!”

Madara’s eyes moved down. Nauseousness hit him. There was blood. There was so much blood on the bed. Had Tobirama been injured? Madara swallowed. No, no, this was not a simple injury, it was a side effect of that wretched concoction that Tobirama had made. But Tobirama was a man. He was never supposed to carry life. Was it any wonder that his womb bled out?

“Hashirama…” Madara called out to the older Senju. But Madara’s soft voice of reason was nothing in comparison to Hashirama’s wails. What had happened? Wasn’t Hashirama supposed to be the greatest healer across the five nations?

Madara’s eyes flickered to clothes on the floor. They were splashes of blood there. Madara shuddered. He could feel it, the struggle. Hashirama had never been selfish when it came to his chakra. He liked to throw it around. Was it any wonder why the village always had a new tree sprouting every day? But now Hashirama’s chakra seemed exhausted… Exhausted? But why would it be exhausted? It was as if the great god of shinobi had given up. But Hashirama _never_ gave up, that was Madara loved and hated him for. 

Hashirama giving up was truly a terrifying sight. Madara drew closer. He needed to fix this. He…he needed to do something.

He went to the top of Tobirama’s hospital bed. Madara felt his eyes stinging. His snowflake, his water nymph looked peaceful, too peaceful… His snowflake even a smile on his face. Madara’s body shook. A silent sob wracked up his spine. The urge to throw up came again. Hashirama’s wailing was getting unbearable to hear now. All Madara wanted to do was climb onto the bed and hold Tobirama. 

Madara rubbed his fingers to his temple. He could not break down. He could not be like Hashirama. He…he had to fix this all…somehow.

A jutsu?

Would a jutsu fix things? Tobirama was dead, wasn’t he? Another way of nausea hit him. No, no, he could not think that way. He must not. He had to be the last line of defence. He had to bring Hashirama back from the brink.

But what jutsu could bring the dead back to life?

Madara winced. That jutsu. The reanimation jutsu. Madara swayed on his feet. Could he do that to Tobirama? Could he really go ahead with such an impure jutsu? 

Love…

Was that the answer? Would love to make something impure, pure? Madara felt his cock thrum…

……………

Hashirama felt like he was drowning. Hashirama felt like he was dying. The pain in his heart was unbearable. He had healed every child, every wounded soldier, everyone but…but… He had _failed_ Tobirama. Tobirama’s blood would forever be on his hands but it had all been for _nothing_. 

Tobirama was still dead. Tobirama was never coming…

Hashirama’s entire body tensed. What was _that_? He was not a sensor, but he could still feel it. He could still feel the fire. He could feel the desire. He could sense the need.

He looked up. His chakra roared.

“What do you think _you’re_ doing?”

Madara was here. Madara’s usual long-sleeved blue shirt was on the chair. He was in the midst of pulling off his pants. Hashirama hissed when he saw the Uchiha’s erection through his fundoshi.

“Oh? You’ve gone quiet. I thought I would have to slap some sense into you.”

Hashirama hissed when Madara reached from his fundoshi.

“Don’t you dare! _He’s_ mine!”

Hashirama turned towards Tobirama. He lay next to him. He held his little brother close. Tobirama was his. He would not share him. He didn’t care if Tobirama had expressed just as much love for him as he had done for _that_ Uchiha.

“Oh come on Hashirama, now is not the time to be selfish. You obviously need my help…”

Hashirama then started laughing. He started muttering, unaware of the evident madness in his voice.

“You’re mine, aren’t you otouto? Aren’t you?”

There was someone muttering behind him. But Hashirama would not listen. He did not want to face reality. He would lie here. He would watch over his Tobi. His Tobi was just sleeping, just…sleeping…

“Hashirama Senju gone mad. Can you believe it Tobirama? But maybe that’s best, at least he won’t fight me on this…”

Hashirama looked up from his precious little brother. That Uchiha was still there. That Uchiha’s cocksure was as thick as he was long. And the Uchiha was coming closer. He had designs on _his_ otouto?!

Hashirama looked around. A kunai? Tobi’s kunai. Yes, yes, it was crude. But he was using it. No one could get to his Tobi but him!

“Hashirama…really?”

Hashirama had the kunai pointed at the Uchiha’s throat. How _dare_ he act like he had the right to bypass such boundaries? They shared no blood. They were no close. It was only Tobi that mattered. It was only…

Hashirama looked to Tobirama. Tobirama was unmoving. Tobirama was cold. Tobirama wasn’t waking up. Tobirama was…was d-dead?!

Hashirama started screaming. He started crying. He looked at his hands, the blood, the blood and it were all for nought. And then he felt someone grabbing his hands.

There was someone lying on the other side of Tobirama. That warmth, that fire seemed to be calling out to his own chakra…

“What…what…?”

“You love Tobirama. I love Tobirama. We need to channel that into our snowflake’s body as we perform the jutsu…”

“ _What_ jutsu?!” Hashirama snapped. 

“The Reanimation one.”

……………

Tobirama felt like a little kid again. But then was it all that surprising? He had been a little kid the last time he had sat at his mother’s table. 

Tobirama looked across the table.

Things were different though. He was an adult. His younger brothers Itama and Kawerama were grown too. Even their little sister was there, big and grown. 

The only brother not here was Hashirama. But then _he_ was alive, and everyone sitting at his mother’s table was not. But it was alright. Tobirama was at peace here. Tobirama no longer had to fight. He had gone through the light…

“Tobirama, dear, you haven’t touched your soup yet?” 

Tobirama turned to his mother. She was so beautiful. Long white hair. Crimson eyes. Pale skin. Would his little girl grow up to be like that? His little girl. Tobirama knew if should feel sad. He had wanted to see his child growing up. He had wanted to finally be the daughter his father had wanted…

A door was then slamming open. Everyone looked that way. His mother hissed, making the hairs on Tobirama’s back stand up on ends.

“ _You_ have no place here, Butsuma!” 

Tobirama looked up. His father was here.

“I’m not here for you but him!”

Tobirama frowned. He then felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, and another’s hand on the other. The dining table seemed to morph away from in front of him. His siblings seemed to be far, far away. The inner peace that Tobirama found here was draining away.

Then it was Tobirama in between them. His mother on one side, his father on the other. The dining table had gone. His reality was getting distorted. He would have to get used to this. Things were not as solid as they were in the physical world.

“He’s coming with me.”

“My baby boy has returned to _me_ Butsuma. You’re just angry he didn’t go to you!”

There was some more tug of war between his parents. Then his father pulled at him harder. Then his father was pulling him out of the house. His mother was running after his. His mother was screaming too…

Then they were out of the house. Everything around them was misty. Then Tobirama acted. He twisted around and did what he always wanted to do. He slapped his father around his face hard. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m dead and you still torment me!”

His father looked perplexed. His father was stroking his cheek. Tobirama gulped, he was going to get slapped back, wasn’t he?

“You had a baby.” His father answered him.

“So what if I did.” Tobirama snapped.

“Hashirama’s child.” His father continued.

“Yes, it’s why I _died_!”

Tobirama headed back to the direction of his mother’s house. He had a nice bowl of soup waiting for him there…

“You can’t eat the food Tobirama.” 

Tobirama turned round: “And what right do _you_ have to dictate to me, anymore?!”

His father looked calm. His father was not attacking him. Yet his father was still blocking his way back.

“Why? Why can’t I eat the food, you bastard?!”

For a split second, there was a sign of anger on his father’s face. Tobirama put his hands up to defend himself. And then his father smiled, the Hashirama smile.

“You want to get back to them, don’t you? To Hashirama, to your baby, to _that_ Uchiha of yours…”

Tobirama frowned.

“You have no right to…to…” Tobirama stuttered. Everything around him was glowing white. No…wait…he was glowing….

“Phew, thank kami, I got him out in time. If he would have eaten the food then those two would not have succeeded. After the shitty father I was, the _least_ I can do is make sure that my boy’s resurrection is pure…”

Just what was his father…? And then everything around Tobirama was going pure white. He felt like he was getting pulled back. He felt like he was waking up in the embrace of all-encompassing life mixed together with that _delicious_ fire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how this story will end now, however, is there anything that you would like to see now that we are drawing to the end of the story? Marriage etc?
> 
> Your kudos and comments would be much appreciated!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama's craving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Whovianmachinegun and natsumii for your lovely comments!
> 
> Thank you to picturechaos95, Nerdlover1011 and the 10 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New readers, I hope I am able to wrap things up for a good ending!
> 
> Also how does someone who has been reanimated feel?

Cold… Everything was so cold, so heavy, so real. Tobirama remembered the misty planes. The feeling of forever. The comfort of family and then his father… His father had been there. His father had spoken to him without reprimanding him. Had it all been a dream? Tobirama had been so sure that he had died. He had felt it. His life draining away. His chakra gone. 

He did not panic. He had accepted it. What mother would not gladly give up their lives for their child? Tobirama had accepted it. Tobirama had gone through the white light.

Tobirama opened his eyes. Everything was still blurry. His hearing muffled, his sense of touch still pins and needles all over his heavy body. 

He was back in his body? But that should not be possible! _He_ had crossed over. _He_ had entered the pure lands. There was no way to come back.

Wait! No? Not possible. But the heaviness in his body was there. His soul was present but his body felt _dead_? What sort of jutsu could…? No, no… The reanimation jutsu. The reanimation jutsu had brought him back. But who…who had that sort of power to do that? Tobirama had always failed when it came to putting his theory into practice.

And then Tobirama felt it, them… The deep musky scent of trees, flowers, life… He knew that chakra. Then from behind him, there was another scent, firey, hot, all-encompassing…

Tobirama’s brain was starting to whirl again. He was trying to access his memories. They were still all mashed together, waiting to be picked apart. Tobirama reached for strength. Oh, no chakra, where was his chakra? How could he be alive and have no chakra?

He wanted his chakra back. He willed his eyes to register his surroundings. It was still very blurry, sometimes focuses most not. There was someone in front of him with long brown hair.

This presence. Tobirama knew this man… Yes, it was a man. This man had been very close to him when he had been alive. Oh but he was alive now, but not alive, but he wanted to be. He wanted his chakra back. He wanted his bodily functions back. He wanted…he wanted to feel love.

He might actually be able to meet his child now. His child, that woody chakra, his child’s father. But that fiery one was that his child’s other father. These two men seemed to be so important to his very being, very important and very powerful.

Tobirama then felt his body shifting. His hips were rolling. His legs opening. There was something in him, this craving, this itch, a part of him craving to be filled…

Filled? Filled with love? Filled with chakra? Filled with life? The need grew larger in him, in his very gut. Something large need to fill him there, two somethings. 

Tobirama swallowed. He…he needed to project his thoughts. His voice rasped, his voice croaked: “Take…take me…please, please…” 

……………

A rush of energy seemed to go up to his spine from the moment they penetrated him. Their large pieces of throbbing fleshing were ever so inviting, ever so intense. They brought the heat that Tobirama craved in his body.

“Easy, Hashirama, easy… Tobirama is still recovering from the birth, from the reanimation…”

Hashirama? Tobirama felt as if his heart fluttered at that. His heart? Yes, it was getting stronger now. Something about these this power, two halves, yin and yang… Perfect unity.

Is that why the reanimation jutsu had worked with his original body?

“But Tobi wants us, Madara. He asked for us. And…and he’s _so_ cold…” 

Madara? Tobirama felt his heart going dum dum at that. Yes, yes, he knew that name too. And then Tobirama gasped. There was this hand stroking his back, such a warm hand. Tobirama moved back, groaning…

“Do you want us really go further Tobirama?”

Rough voice, sure voice, Tobirama felt his heart become a little stronger.

“Give me…give me back my power. I…I want to feel alive!” Tobirama rasped.

Then someone was crying in pain: “Oh Madara, Tobi has no chakra. No chakra! Chakra is the lifeline. Madara…Madara… _Madara_!” 

Tobirama felt two hands on his hips, then another two hips!

“We can do something can’t we?”

“Hmm, I suppose we might have to pump him full of our chakra then…” That was Madara speaking. Yes, Madara. Tobriama remembered now. This Madara was important to him too. This Madara had been in his life for so many years.

Tobirama felt their cocks pushing into him further. He groaned, his body spasming in the way the heat, the energy rushed through him. 

What would happen when they started thrusting? Both of them? His memories might be a muddle, but a memory like that did not seem to exist.

Being under the weight of one of them, and then the other. But now they were entering him together.

“Otouto, are you…are you in _pain_?!” 

Pain? This was not pain Tobirama was feeling. It was heat. It was power. It was life. It was amazing! And Tobirama wanted more, so _much_ more…

“Good…good…” Tobirama scrambled to find his words. He felt someone nuzzling into his neck. 

“That feels good, doesn’t it? Do you like Hashirama and I taking you like this? Do you wait in anticipation for us to fuck you, to pump you full of our chakra?”

Tobirama moaned. How could Madara just seem to know what he wanted without saying it? 

“Yes, yes…please…” Tobirama answered.

“Oh little brother, you don’t need to beg us. We will gladly fill you with our deep, _deep_ love…” Hashirama cooed at him. Little brother? Oh, so this was his elder brother then. His elder brother, the one who loved him. 

“Then start _moving_ Hashirama…!” Madara laughed.

Tobirama turned around. It was easier to move now. His body was getting warmer. His motor skills were steadily returning to one hundred per cent functionality. Now for his chakra.

Tobirama cried out. His body spasmed, trembling, his toes curled. _They_ were in him. _They_ were filling out every inch inside of him, making him stretch, so much, so much… But it felt so good. Kami, this was far better and far more intense than those wishy-washy feelings in the pure lands.

“Oh Madara, look at the pleasure on our snowflake’s face?”

“Our snowflake, Hashirama?” For a moment Madara seemed confused. 

“Of course, he’s _ours_ Madara, _our_ little brother!” 

And then their fullness was pulling out of him. Tobirama scrambled, crying out from the loose of heat. A kiss came into him from the crux of his neck.

“You come back from the dead and sex is the first thing on your mind?!” Madara chuckled into his ear.

“Want your love…want your power…fill me… _fill_ me!” Tobirama begged.

“Oh Tobi, you’ve finally learnt to ask for what you want, _haven’t_ you?” Hashirama clucked from in front of him. 

Then two sets of hands were firmly on his hips. Then the penetration came as Tobirama’s head went back. He was gasping, moaning, saying words that made no sense. All the way his body relished the heat as something in him sparked.

His chakra?

“Faster! Faster!”

“Faster, snowflake, are you sure you are no longer in pain?” Madara asked.

“No pain, just…just…” Tobirama spasmed again as the cocks inside him moved.

“You aren’t going to deny my otouto what _he_ wants, are you, Madara?” There seemed to be a hint of something dark in Hashirama’s tone. 

“Why would I, when you are so willing to share?” Madara answered with a question of his own.

“You love Tobi as much as I do. And my Tobi does deserve love and only love…”

Perhaps in the past, this mushy talk would have lead to Tobirama’s annoyance or embarrassment. Now, though, he liked to be the middle of attention.

“Alright, Tobi…here…we… _go_ …” 

And then they were thrusting into him. It felt good, amazing, spectacular. His body was growing hotter and hotter. His senses were coming back to life. The heaviness in his limbs and mind were starting to melt away.

“Yes, yes, more, more…” Tobirama told them.

They complied. These two gods with chakra so different yet the same were filling him again and again. Tobirama did not hold back the noises. He let them out and that’s when he felt their power flooding into him. 

His chakra sparked to life again. His memories were getting clearer now. His concept of who he was and where he had come from were returning. He was returning to the world of the living.

“So good, so good, so _alive_ …”

There was a steady tempo after that. Any movement had Tobirama’s body feel so alive. And then his chakra was roaring, rushing through his body, registering that finally, he _was_ alive...

Tobirama felt some hot semen entering him after that. He did not complain. Why would he complain about the two gods in his life scenting him like that?

……………

Hashirama was so happy, so, so happy, that it was almost as if he had just come back from the pure lands and _not_ Tobirama. 

Tobirama was here. Tobirama was not dead. Tobirama was here. Tobirama was in his arms, in the bathroom water and Tobirama’s chakra was now fizzling away. This was just like old times, but better. 

Hashirama scrubbed Tobirama as much as he pumped his otouto’s pale hardening cock. His brother in all but blood came from the front. Washing Tobirama’s chest making Tobirama moan, making Tobirama spasm against him.

His beautiful otouto was alive and glowing and alive… And it was all thanks to Madara. Yes, Madara. 

“Stop with the foreplay and _fuck_ me already!” His Tobi was so cute when saying that. 

“Again, little water nymph? But we just _fucked_ you!” Madara sounded so happy too. Hashirama liked that his other brother was happy. If Hashirama did not know it any better, it was as if Madara was the yin to Hashirama’s yang. 

“Are you denying me?” Tobirama hissed.

Hashirama laughed. His otouto had become so very demanding, hadn’t he? Hashirama’s hands moved from Tobirama’s cock back to his hips.

“Alright, here we go then…” Hashirama sang as he lifted Tobirama right back to sit of his cock. And his otouto was so cute the way he spasmed, the way he pulled inwards, moaning ever so prettily.

“Both of us, Tobirama?” Madara asked. Hashirama frowned. Wasn’t that obvious?

“Oh yes…”

Hashirama laughed at how lecherous his little brother was. He was now getting as bad as him. Hashirama leaned back lifting Tobirama’s ass a little in the water.

Madara still seemed hesitant though. Hashirama smiled. Madara, ever so polite. So Hashirama lifted his hand motioning for Madara to come closer and closer.

In water, things were a lot more slippery. In water, Tobirama’s muscles were a lot more relaxed. Hashirama liked the way Tobirama shuddered as Madara’s cock joined his.

“My, my, is my otouto sex hungry?” Hashirama cooed into his ears.

Tobirama huffed: “You two have been dancing around me for years… You two have _made_ me hungry for you.”

Hashirama felt Tobirama getting pushed into his chest, no doubt Madara was coming closer.

“We made you hungry for us? So have we corrupted little snowflake?” Madara laughed. Hashirama’s heart glowed when Tobirama turned round to kiss Madara long and hard.

“Otouto? Any kisses for your anija?” 

Tobirama pulled away from Madara the spit trailing between them. His Tobi was very horny from the look on his face. The kissing came soon after, then the fucking commenced. The more Hashirama wanted to speed up, the more water threatening to leave the bathtub. The more they fucked Tobirama, the more Tobirama’s moans turned to screams of pleasure. 

His Tobi was stretching ever so nicely for them. His Tobi was no longer his surly self but on the hunt for love. And they would give it. After all, it was him and Madara and their beautiful Tobirama. And together they would spend the rest of their lives filling their snowflake with their deep deep _love_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters to go until the end, it's been an amazing journey :)
> 
> If you liked this chapter please consider leaving a comment and some kudos!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother husbands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Whovianmachinegun and natsumii for your comments!
> 
> Thank you to Wingedmonkey201, Iikethedevil, mione258 and the 2 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New subscribers and bookmarkers, I hope you are ending these final chapters!

Tobirama could not stop himself. He could not stop himself for being crying like a blubbering fool, crying like Hashirama. But kami, she was beautiful, so, so beautiful and alive, strong and powerful… 

Tobirama looked down, his heart swelling in pride. He still had his breasts, they had filled with milk and that meant that he could naturally nourish his child. A normal woman would have likely brushed off breastfeeding as a trivial thing. But Tobirama was not a woman, he had never meant to get pregnant, he had even died from it, so he considered this as a blessing.

Tobirama hummed a little melody as the lips of his baby moved across his nipple as if to get more comfortable. She was so tiny, yet already squirmy. His little girl was not even a day old yet, yet her sense of agency was awe-inspiring.

“She is absolutely gorgeous Lord Tobirama.”

Tobirama did not hesitate to smile and to smile wide. He had an audience. Children, women, Uchiha… They were safe territory, much safer than even his own clan. They had returned to Madara’s house, not Hashirama’s. The Senju had surrounded Hashirama’s house. In the Uchiha compound, Tobirama could be safe from that. His daughter could be safe.

“Oh my Tomi, it took me weeks to teach him how to latch onto the nipple…” Tobirama heard one of Izuna’s baby mamas to bemoan.

“Oh my Miki knew where to find the teat, but somehow he also knew how to bite. Owee!” Another baby mama moaned.

Tobirama smiled. His babe was nothing like that. She was calm. She was quiet. She was intelligent, oh yes, she was very intelligent. Tobirama had been sure that he had been carrying a mini Hashirama, not a mini him! The only thing that his baby had of her sire was his big brown eyes! 

“Princess Hayami is so cute, so cute, she looks exactly like her gorgeous Mama, doesn’t she Lord Hokage?”

Tobirama looked up smiling. Instead of him being amongst the Uchiha, it was Hashirama there. It was Hashirama who was getting surrounded by the clucking baby mamas.

“Who’s Hayami?”

The other mothers in the room started to laugh at that: “Oh Lord Hokage, even the jokester aren’t you?”

Tobirama’s babe let out a loud cry. The loud voices started to cool down. Tobirama looked to the women and then looked to Madara. His Madara. His Uchiha. He had a growing glower on his face. Huh? What was that all about? 

“He’s got new Daddy brain. He’s so in love with the Mama, that he doesn’t know the name of his baby.”

Tobirama looked down at his baby. Her name? But no decision had been made on her name had it? Tobirama had not wanted to give her a name. He never thought that he would survive, let alone for her to be feeding on him.

“Ladies, Ladies, I can assure you, my otouto and I have not yet discussed any names…”

……………

“Ah, but don’t you know, Lord Madara has already given her the name of Hayami. A rare unusual beauty just like…”

Madara felt like his face was going to burn off when that piece of information came out. Everything had been going so well, and now Hashirama and Tobirama were looking at him too closely. Madara had to take deep breaths. Damn it, he knew this was going to come back and bit him in the ass. Everything had been so perfect and Madara just had to go and put his foot in it again.

“You!” Madara winced as Hashirama’s glare came right at him. “You named my baby!”

Madara was starting to tremble as Hashirama’s chakra was beginning to bubble to the surface. Oh no, and everything was going so perfectly. He and Hashirama were finally in a good place, and now Madara had fucked it up.

Madara was sure that he was the one developing a depressive cloud over his head.

“Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah!” Little Hayami suddenly declared. The tension in the room snapped and Madara found that he could breathe. Hashirama was pulling away from the gaggle of baby mamas now, coming closer to his baby. And then there was Tobirama, his Tobirama, glowing so much, so very much, that everyone could see his beauty now. After so many years, Tobirama had finally come into his own.

“No, no, don’t you worry, Hayami-chan. I’m not going to hurt your Papa Madara. We are even closer than brothers after all…”

Madara watched as Hashirama tickled the side of Hayami’s face. She giggled, she squirmed and she made Hashirama’s smile wider and wider.

“Well Hayami-chan, I have never been very good at names. Your big brother Ichirou was named firstborn, because that what was he was. Aren’t you lucky to have another Daddy like Madara, eh?” 

“Eh, eh! Eh, eh!” Hayami chirped.

Madara then caught Tobirama beaming at him. Tobirama was reaching out to hold onto him. Madara’s heart fluttered.

“And you know ladies, as I woke up, I wasn’t sure if it was either Hashirama or Madara who was the father of my little girl…”

Madara’s eyes went wide. Uh oh, would Hashirama hold this against him? Madara looked towards Hashirama. Hashirama was getting pulled in between the baby mamas again. They were taking him to one side, and for a moment, Madara wondered if he was one of them.

“That’s so adorable. Thank you Lord Tobirama, thank you for making Lord Madara such an important part of your family!” 

And Madara watched in awe as Hashirama was the one guiding the women out. Tobirama was pulling him closer. Tobirama had this really wide smile on his face. Then Tobirama was pushing his lips to Madara’s.

Tobirama was kissing him, kissing him, and it felt so good. Madara was no longer left getting tortured by what could be, he was living it. Tobirama had chosen him and Hashirama was no longer fighting it. Madara’s heart swelled…

……………

Hashirama turned towards his precious ones, smiling so much, he was giggling. His Tobi was no longer his shy otouto anymore. In one arm, Tobi held his princess, which with the other arm, Tobi was kissing the living daylights right out of Madara. Hashirama fell against the wall, laughing as tears of happiness ran down his face. Perfect, perfect, everything was perfect. If Tobirama was happy then so was Hashirama, and if Madara was happy, well that was even better. Once it was just the four of them in the house, Hashirama made his move.

He ran.

He jumped onto the couch wrapping his arms right around Madara, Tobirama and their little one.

“My precious ones, my precious, _precious_ ones!” Hashirama squealed as he hugged them tightly. He expected Tobirama and Madara to kick up a fuss, instead, they seemed rather dazed by their interrupted kiss.

Hashirama giggled: “Are Tobi’s lips free now? Here comes Daddy!”

And Tobirama did not argue when Hashirama took his kiss. Hashirama was sucking and nipping at Tobirama, making his little brother shuddered and moan.

“Hashiama! Not in front of Hayami! Do you want to destroy her innocence so soon?!” Madara yelled at the top of his voice.

Hashirama broke off his kiss, giving a glowering Madara, his most sheepish smile. 

“You started it, Madara!” Hashirama chuckled thinking he could ruffle a few of Madara’s feathers.

“I did? Well, your kissing almost crushed Hayami!”

“Look at the two idiots you have fathers, my little girl. At least your mother has more than enough brain cells to make up for them!”

Hashirama looked away from Madara to Tobirama. Tobirama had pulled away from them now, looking quite sirene as he rocked his baby. Hashirama pouted when he realised that Tobirama had hidden his breasts away. Hashirama knew that he was ever so thankful that Madara had destroyed Tobirama’s research when it came to male pregnancies. However, Hashirama was happy for Tobirama that Tobirama could still breastfeed. He was not sure how long it would last, but it was perfect bonding between mother and baby.

Hashirama moved over to the other side of the couch. 

“You aren’t trying to hide away from us, are you Tobi?”

There was a flicker of sour puss Tobi at that point: “Not hiding, just giving space to you two idiots to duke it out with each other!”

“Uh oh,” Hayami added.

Hashirama got down onto his knees holding his hand up to Hayami’s line of vision.

“A peace offering for my darling princess.”

And of course, Tobirama looked very sceptical. Hashirama smiled, seconds later there was a tiny flower growing from the palm of his hand. That made Hayami ow and ah.

“You like that, little one?”

Hayami’s attention was fully on him now.

“You do, don’t you?” Hashirama’s voice sounded like it was making somersaults. He brought the flower closer and then Hayami’s was opening up her mouth wide.

“Who knew that Hashirama’s flowers so edible, my little girl.” 

……………

And then it was Tobirama who was laughing. Hashirama was being so much more than his pouty self, crocodile tears coming out of those eyes of his.

“Hayami-chan, Daddy’s flowers are not for eating… They're for…they're for…”

Tobirama gave Hashirama a whack on the head: “Owee, Mummy, what was that for?!”

Tobirama was the one glaring at Hashirama now before bursting into fits of laughter. Hayami followed his lead soon after.

“Like Mummy, like daughter, isn’t that right Hayami?” Madara spoke up.

“Mmmm…Mmmm…”

The three shinobi in the room looked towards Hayami. She was laughing at the top of her voice. Tobirama watched as Madara drew close to tickle her under her chin, Hashirama jumped into the mix too.

And then Hayami’s laughter grew louder until Tobirama cut in.

“Cut it out you two, otherwise you will have to deal with the package in her diaper.”

Tobirama watched as Madara and Hashirama pulled away.

“Eh, I will change the diaper. I've done it for plenty of nieces and nephews.” Madara pitched in.

“No, the first diaper is mine!” Hashirama argued back.

Tobirama laughed, the two gods in his life were competing when it came to the diaper change. He hoped that they would not drive his little girl as insane as they had driven him.

“Alright, less diaper talk and more talking…” Tobirama cut in.

“More talking, Tobi?” Hashirama could not do the one eyebrow-raising thing as he could.

“Your brother wants you to be serious, are you even capable of that?”

And just like that Hashirama and Madara were pressing their faces into each other.

“Cut it out you two! No more fighting over me. I want both of you, you both want me. Now how do we find a permanent solution to this?”

Tobirama had to cover his mouth when he saw Hashirama and Madara going red in the face. Then Hashirama was on the move. Hashirama was getting down onto his knees and pulling Madara down with him.

Tobirama moved Hayami to have her sitting up in his lap.

“What crazy idea do you have up your sleeve, Hashirama?”

Tobirama’s eyes nearly feel out of his head when Hashirama presented him with the engagement ring.

“Will you be our bride Tobirama?” 

Tobirama looked at Madara who looked close to passing out.

“Well mine, if Madara doesn’t want to throw his lot into the ring?”

Madara growled: “Of course I do. I’ve looked after Tobirama more then you have!”

Tobirama looked down at Hayami, she was making soft cooing noises.

“Well with you take the two of us as your husbands, Tobi?“

A marriage? So it has finally come to this. Tobirama had been expecting it to happen with Hashirama but with Madara as well? Tobirama frowned. Was this what he wanted? Was this the answer to his happiness? Could he take the leap?

“Hayami, your mother appears to be struggling…” Madara commented.

Hayami?

Tobirama looked down at his daughter.

“Well what do you think baby?” he asked her.

Hayami then started clucking, laughing louder and louder…

Hashirama came close, booming: “Is that a yes? _Hey_ Tobi, are we having a wedding?”

And Tobirama was sure the _whole_ village could hear Hashirama _squealing_ when Tobirama nodded his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go!
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding blues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to MidnightMarauders, Whovianmachinegun and natsumiii for all your beautiful comments :)
> 
> Thank you to Danidoll19, azrael_potter_07, misslilcutey19,  
> Lovelythoughts and the 5 guests that left kudos after the last chapter!

Chairs, flowers, chairs, flowers, chairs, flowers, tables, more tables, table ornaments, more flowers, a water fountain, a big bunch of flowers. There were roses, daisies, daffodils, blue violets and salvias, white lilacs and jasmines, gardenias and forget-me-knots. Yellow arcadias were there too, lots of them, everywhere. At every table, at every chair on both side of the aisles and of course on the wedding altar. 

Yellow arcadias were the signs of true friendship and of love, secret love. It was the perfect flower that represented them. 

Hashirama’s heart raced. Wine, beverages, had that been taken care off. Who could have a wedding without something to drink? To get drunk brought much happiness. But he didn't need to drink his sorrows away anymore...But as Hashirama stirred the liquid in the bowl, he gave a dreamy sigh as he looked at the exterior set up of his wedding. Things were missing, this was the most important day of his life and he needed to add something more.

So what if the Uzumakis had splashed out, it wasn’t enough!

Hashirama’s heart went do dum. Was that…was that a droopy flower head? No, no, _noooo_ …this couldn’t be happening! Hashirama rushed to the daisy head running along with the seats that made the aisle. 

He got onto down onto his knees, his eyes flashing a glaring at the offending flower head.

“How dare you sleep on a day like this?! Don’t you know how important today is? After years, _years_ , Tobi is going to be my bride, _my_ bride, _my_ Lady Senju!” Hashirama snarled at the offering plants.

The daisy lifted her head, shaking it as if to tease him. Hashirama growled: “I’m not interested in your sass, Missy, perk up or I will _not_ replant you back into the orchard!” 

The daisy head continued to tease him, making Hashirama clench his jaw. And then he heard the telltale shriek of laughter coming from the head table with the extra big flower heads.

“Uh oh, uh oh, Hayami-chan! Hayami-chan!” Hashirama cried as he rushed towards the head table which was also the gift table. 

His little princess was there. She was strong, determined six months old already sitting up by herself. Hashirama might have cheated by putting her on _that_ table. Those big plants would pay attention to her. But now those big plants heads were opening, closing and making these ticking noises. Hayami meanwhile was opening and closing her mouth.

Hashirama’s brain froze. His baby was going to eat his monster plants or were the monsters plants going to eat his baby? Hayami had already had a scary episode a few months before when one of his monster plants had tried to eat her in retaliation. Hayami had shrieked in laughter just like now but Tobirama had gone into shock mode. It had taken days for Hashirama and Madara to get him to get mother and daughter out of Hayami’s nursery.

“Hayami! Monster plants are _not_ for eating!”

Hayami then made sounds that were very similar to back talk. And Hashirama grabbed Hayami just in time before the monster plant opened it’s mouth as the guests to start piling into the aisles. 

……………

What a strange progression of events, Madara was walking and talking with none other then Mito Uzumaki. 

“It is almost a good thing that the Senju clan decided to act as security today, many other shinobi villages were in an uproar that they could not attend the wedding…”

Madara pressed his lips together. It was rather amusing that Mito was speaking about such things. Her wedding to Hashirama had been a five-nation spectacle! Tobirama would _not_ have tolerated something like that!

“It is still rather incredible that your clan actually decided to host the wedding especially since you are Hashirama’s divorcee…”

From where the Uzumakis sat, they turned to narrow their eyes at him. Madara was expecting an outburst for poking their pride or at least receive a dozen glares. And Mito was _smiling_ at him with both her mouth and her eyes.

Madara’s eyebrow twitched.

“Oh come on Ma-da-ra, if that really bothered me, then why would I have been the one to suggest for us Uzumaki to host this wedding?”

Madara’s eyebrows went up.

“You did what?”

Mito grinned again: “If I couldn’t find happiness, at least _Hashirama_ has…”

“No, Hayami-chan, those plants are off limits! _HAYAMI_!”

What was Hashirama freaking out about now? Madara groaned. Mito was looking at him as if to ask, well are you going to go check? Madara stomped off, Mito seemed far too happy to follow.

And when Madara saw the sight, he had to cover his mouth to stop himself laughing out loud. Hayami was on the prowl, and when she was like that she was a _really_ fast crawler. And _everyone_ could see as Hashirama tried and failed to catch her as she kept crawling to the large table just behind the wedding arch.

“Oh Hashirama…you’re getting trumped by a six-month-old _baby_!” Madara heard Mito chuckling next to him. Madara thought to give her a warning glare, well until all the other guests in the seats joined in.

Of course, Madara would have to clean up Hashirama’s messes again!

Madara went around the front, catching Hayami just as she made her way through the wedding arch. Hayami struggled against him, even trying to crawl over his shoulder.

Madara turned back toward the present table, now covered in wedding gifts. Oh boy, the monster plant situation again! If Tobirama saw what was going on, he would freak out and he really did not want his bride-to-be to have reason to freak out.

Hashirama going all groomzilla had already delayed this wedding for six months, Tobirama freaking out would only delay it further.

“A big flower…a big flower…” Madara then realised what he had to do. He glared at Hashirama who was crawling towards him.

“You owe me Hashirama!” Madara snapped at the Senju whilst lifting Hayami back to sit on her shoulders. For a few minutes, Hayami was quiet, for a few moments, Madara felt her little hands tugging at his hair.

“But Uncle Madara never lets anyone near his hair…” Madara heard one of Izuna's children whining amongst the wedding guest crowd.

And seconds after that Hayami gave her victory squeal howling something that sounded like “Floah wah!” “Floah wah!” “Big, big!” “Big, big!”

Hashirama stood to face him with this big grin on his face. Madara eyed the foreign hand coming close to his hair. Madara did not hesitate, he slapped it:

“Just because I’ve given Hayami access doesn’t mean _you_ have it!”

“Of course, of course, Hayami privileges, Hayami privileges…”

Madara might have pummeled his soon to be Brother husband if the guests had not burst into fits of laughter. Madara did not snap. This was a merry day and he would _not_ be the next reason for this wedding to get delayed!

……………

Tobirama took in a large gasp of air as the Uchiha mothers lifted the veil over his head. Months ago, Tobirama had rebuked having one of these because his hair had been short, but now he had grown it out. With a baby in the picture, embracing his new feminine features seemed to be a good thing. Going through with the pregnancy had left him with female features that seemed to be permanent, breasts, another place for his husbands-to-be to stick their cocks. 

Now his wedding attire. Hashirama had insisted that Tobirama not be forced into adopting the female role in the wedding but none of the wedding attire was good enough. Madara had suggested a few female kimonos that had actually actuated many of his pale and now acquired features.

For that Tobirama had joined the long hair club. If his husbands had long hair, why couldn’t he?! He didn’t have any reason to lock himself away in his lab anymore, he had his hands full with a busy body baby and two husbands who liked to ravish him every night.

“Are ready to face the crowd, sensei?”

Tobirama smiled. They were all here, all his students. The oldest, Hiruzen, Danzō to even some Uchiha Academy students. Many Senju mothers were now begging him to make students of their children, but he didn’t feel like acquiescing when his clan still treated him as the odd one out. 

“Hiruzen…Danzō…did you ever think that I would end up marrying my brother?” Tobirama mused as he eyed the wedding aisle.

“Yes, always!” Danzō answered without an argument.

“Danzō, you’re just saying that to calm sensei’s nerves!” Hiruzen snapped.

“No, I always knew. Lord Hokage is very affectionate but he’s only ever been handsy when it came to sensei!” Danzō quipped.

If Tobirama’s face were not covered with a veil, they would have seen the way his face burned. Then one of his Uchiha students came running.

“Sensei! Sensei! Come quickly! Come quickly! We are _all_ waiting!”

And then Tobirama had no space to argue when his oldest students wrapped their arms around each of his and pulled his forward. Everything from that point was like a dream…

Tobirama was not the guest at a wedding, but the bride… _the_ bride.

Tobirama was walking down an aisle, getting married to the brother of his blood and the other brother that had simply become a part of the family.

Tobirama had not expected much personal happiness on the creation of the village. That was Hashirama’s thing. But now he was standing under the altar. Now it was the Uzumaki clan head going through their vows, saying them once for him and Hashirama and another time for him and Madara. 

The culmination of their vows came on the end of Hayami clapping her hands and laughing louder and louder and louder...

Who could have ever imagined that the whole of the village would have turned out for _his_ wedding?

……………

For the wedding banquet, the arch had been moved back. The presents table got brought forward, the monster plants guarding the presents had been removed. Tobirama would not have tolerated those plants being close to his little one, and Hashirama knew _not_ to argue. 

Tobirama was sitting as the head of the presents table, a strange phenomenon as he was only the nymph between two gods. Hashirama was sitting to his right and Madara to his left. Tobirama smiled until death did them part, these two were now his husbands.

Tobirama’s heart gave a pleasant flutter at that.

“Well, are you going to have us sitting around here until the sun goes down? Starting opening the present Lord Tobirama!” One of the Hyūgas shouted.

The guests had remained in their seats. The set up had been easier that way. Tobirama still could not believe that everyone in the village was there, well apart from the Senju guard the village boundary that was.

Tobirama lifted Hayami sitting her onto the table. Hashirama then started clapping, Madara too until everyone was creating a drum roll and chanting: “Pick one! Pick one! Pick one!” 

Tobirama noticed Hayami’s pouty face, she was probably sad that she couldn’t continue to make friends with Hashirama’s monster plants. Tobirama found it amusing and very promising how Hayami like to eat everything. Most babies only became curious about the world from six months, Hayami had done it from the first day. Of course, she started with flowers, plants, trees, probably becoming familiar with that they were before she started replicating them for herself.

But with _no_ plants would she be engaged?

Tobirama eyed the guests, their chanting was quietening down. Good…Hayami might have been like Hashirama with most of her personality so far, but there were hints that she could get socially overwhelmed, just like her mother.

Tobirama reached forward to thread his fingers through her growing fuzz. Hayami starting making these cooing and clicking noises as she moved her head just so that Tobirama’s hand could stroke her head that much more.

“You’re such a _precious_ child, are you my Hayami?” 

Hashirama then began to lightly tap his fingers to the table, Madara too. Tobirama wanted to bite their heads off for disturbing his baby. But then she was on the move, her tiny hands running along the big boxes and the small box, along hard packages and soft ones…

Then Hayami was starting to laugh as the tension started to ease. If the Senju princess was happy, then everyone else could be happy.

“It’s squishy, isn’t it daughter?” Tobirama called to her softly as he continued to ruffle the fuzz that was her fringe.

She looked up, her brown eyes glowing. There were soft oohs and aahs coming from their exchange. Tobirama moved to stroke Hayami’s cheek.

“Mma…Mma…Ma- _a_!” she started to babble. Tobirama narrowed his eyes at his teary husband. He then turned to Madara, he was crying too? Damn it, were _both_ his husbands emotional wrecks?! 

Tobirama put his hands on the package, her grip was rather strong. She was a lot more developed then other children, a lot smarter too…

Though he knew those smarts did _not_ come from Hashirama!

“Do you want to open it or shall I?”

With her tiny hands, Hayami did try and pull at the paper, when that didn’t get Hayami anywhere, she brought it to her mouth. 

That was when Tobirama intervened, showing how with a few sharp tugs the wrapping unravelled. Tobirama considered that the best way to parent Hayami was to play a game of discovery, well with everything _but_ Hashirama’s monster plants.

Thank kami he had managed to keep those in Hashirama’s greenhouse. Only plants that were not a danger to Hayami were allowed into the house. And Tobirama was the head of Hashirama’s mansion now…

Tobirama could not stop himself gasping out loud when the silk beige shawl fell into his hands. Wait, he knew this shawl, his mother’s shawl, lined in green with the Senju insignia.

His aunt was drawing closer to the presents table at that point.

“Wait, isn’t this presented to the new Lady of the Senju clan?” Tobirama stuttered. His aunt was now standing over him. Tobirama then felt Hashirama’s chakra spiking and Madara’s hand clasping his hand protectively. 

“Well, that is what you are, isn’t it Tobirama? Our Lady Senju, Hashirama’s wife, the bearer of the newest wood-style user.”

Tobirama’s hands shook as he unravelled the shawl, the tears streaming down his face. Hayami was looking at him, looking sad, looking angry, crawling over to him as if to protect him. 

Everyone felt Hayami’s chakra spiking.

“Hush princess, hush… We don’t mean your Mummy any harm…”

Tobirama watched as his aunt pulled her hand back when Hayami aimed to bite her with her vengeance. 

Hayami gave a cry that sounded even angrier as suddenly trees started to burst out from the ground. The guests were starting to panic, to leave their seats.

“ _Hayami_ -chan!” 

Tobirama watched as Hashirama pulled Hayami of the table to cradle her in his arms and peppering her forehead with kisses. The trees started to pull back after that as the panic died down and the guests returned to their seats.

“Lady Senju? But I can’t hold such a cherished title. I am not worthy… I am not worthy…”

His aunt was frowning: “Of course you’re worthy Tobirama. You make Hashirama happy, you have been a pivotal part in building this village and you have provided the Senju with a magnificent heir…”

“But father…” Tobirama argued.

“Your father was an _idiot_! _Without_ you, Hashirama would have never achieved all that he has!”

And then Tobirama was lowering his head and crying. Was this happening? Was this _actually_ happening? Someone was tugging at the shawl away from his hands. Someone was nuzzling close and tiny hands desperate to reach for him.

Tobirama looked up to see Madara draping the shawl over his shoulders marking him as the Lady Senju, and Hayami climbing into his lap. His husbands nuzzled closer.

“Is our snowflake happy?” Madara purred.

“Does our wife’s heart want to burst out from his chest?” Hashirama cooed.

“Yes, yes, _yes_!” Tobirama said again and again as the two gods that were his husbands drew close.

And then Hayami was laughing and chanting: “Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!”

Tobirama looked down to see her looking up.

“Your Mummy’s fine now…”

“ _Mummy_ …!” Hayami cried as she clung to him. Yes, Tobirama was fine, he was more than fine. Two husbands, a perfect child and a clan that had _finally_ accepted him.

Could his life get _any_ better than this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider the next chapter the epilogue :)
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and some kudos for this longer than usual chapter :)


	35. Seven years later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone who has supported this story to the very end! I never thought I would get this far, but with so much continuous support, I knew that no matter what happened I would make sure that this story would have an ending to remember :)
> 
> Thank you ever so much everyone 🤩

“Hiya, Hiya, I’m Senju-Uchiha Hayami-chan!” Hayami declared to everyone in her academy class. Today was an important day. Today was talk about your family day. Hayami had been waiting four months, four months since starting the academy at the age of seven. 

Hayami had gone in seven years. She was tall like a tree. She had feminine features, but large features just like her Daddy. Her skin was pale though as was her hair. She kept her hair long like Daddy and Papa yet her Mummy’s spikiness still shone through. 

She even had pitched the family portrait. Daddy would probably blubber, but it was family day and Hayami wanted the best picture of her three parents!

“Hayami-hime!” Hayami heard the Senju students call to her in acknowledgement.

“Hayami-hime!” The Uchiha students echoed _even_ louder.

Hayami stuck her chest out in pride. Yes, she was Hayami-hime. She was the princess. She was the pride and joy of her Daddy Hashirama. She was the precious baby of her Mummy Lady Senju. And she was the absolute _favourite_ of her scowly face Papa Mada!

“Will you reveal to us a day in the life of the great Hayami-hime?”

Hayami stood to attention, her face beaming as her Daddy’s would: “Hai, sensei, hai, _hai_ …!” 

Hayami perked up, before giving her male sensei the greatest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

“Stick sensei, stick!” she piped up.

Her sensei was now giving her Papa Mada scowly face. He then sighed before passing her a long pointing stick.

“Please don’t poke your eyes out, hime. Your parents can be very nice unless something happens to you.”

Hayami grabbed it before giving it a good swish.

“Hime! Don’t take someone _else’s_ eye out!”

Hayami giggled before beginning the process: “This is Mummy! This is Daddy! This is Papa! Together we live in a big house with lots of chairs and tables and other furnies that Daddy likes to make when he’s not wearing the Hokage hat!” 

“Fur-ni-ture, Hayami-hime.” Her sensei corrected her.

“Yes, sensei, furnies, furnies.”

Her sensei plastered his head into his hand shaking her head.

“We don’t have a bong bong clock like most people. Mama says it doesn’t work to wake Daddy up in the morning, so he got a cock!” 

The students in the classroom burst out laughing.

“Cockriel, students, Cockriel. A Cockriel is a male chicken that starts it morning screaming at dawn.”

Hayami smirked. Hiro did like to scream really, really loud. Papa Madara told her that it was because of all the wives he was telling t come closer. Cocky Hiro sure had a lot of chicken wives. Hayami wanted to see the babies soon!

“We call him Hiro.”

The students were starting to go quiet now. They looked wide awake, good. Hayami did not like it when other students went to sleep when the sensei was talking, so she didn’t want the same thing to happen to her.

She had learnt how to put on a good show from her Daddy after all.

“Now Hiro starts screaming for his wifies when the sun comes up. Daddy groans and cries a lot that he can’t turn off the alarm clock. He’s tried to hurt Hiro a few times, but no one touches my Hiro!”

Hayami smiled very wide when the students started laughing again. Good, good, they were listening to her. Daddy did like to say the best way to get people to listen to you is if you made them laugh. 

“Does Hiro wake you up too, Hayami-hime?” 

Hayami titled her head: “Hiro? Hiro sounds lovely. It’s Mama that wakes _me_ up in the morning.”

Hayami took a deep breath before continuing: “Now Daddy is terrible at cooking, Mama is good at it but Papa is the very best at it!”

“Does your Papa put fruit with your breakfast, Hayami-hime?” One of the students asked. 

Hayami nodded: “Yep, yep, from Daddy’s garden.”

Hayami liked Daddy’s garden. Papa trained her but it was with Daddy that Hayami was learning to grow things. Hayami liked the idea of growing food more than use her mokuton to kill people. The trees and flowers deserved to live in peace too. 

“Now Papa makes a big breakfast for all of us. He always says that Daddy and I are big trees that can never stop eating!”

And as if on cue, all the students in the class started laughing again. Well…so much was going so well. 

“Trees? Lord Hokage and the hime are like trees!”

Hayami puffed up like a peacock. She liked that she had Daddy’s mokuton, he loved it even more. Daddy would sometimes cry for hours because he had a mini-me that looked like his darling Tobi. 

“And how do you get ready in the morning, Hayami-hime?” The sensei asked her.

Hayami then tugged at the piece of her long hair, as she set about answering her question: “Well Mama helps me with that before breakfast. He likes to get me to plan out my outfits for the whole week. He says whilst he loves my Daddy lots and lots, he won’t have any daughter of his dress like an idiot!”

Moments later her classmates were laughing again. Hayami smiled. It looked like she could put on a show like her Daddy. He sure made a big thing of it when he put the hat on? Would she be able to do the same when _she_ got the hat? 

“And as Mama brushes my hair, he tells me again and again that I need to think before I act. That even if I am a lot like my Daddy, I need to be better then him and not go headfirst into a big dodi pile.”

And the students laughed more and more after that.

“Lord Hashirama is a doofus, a doofus. At least someone has already admitted it.”

Hayami could only smile and smile. Yes her Daddy was a doofus, but she loved him, she really did. She loved all her family…

……………

“Hayami-chan! Hayami-chan!”

Hayami smiled a lot when she heard him calling her name. She and her classmates were now streaming out of the academy. She was very happy to see her Daddy standing just outside waving his arms around like he was even younger then she was. Her classmates liked that he was there. One of them, a boy, even approached him.

“Urm, Lord Hokage, can I please ask you something?” 

Hayami watched as her Daddy went quiet, the big brown eyes they shared going wide.

“A question?” 

Hayami’s classmate nodded his head.

“Do you really go headfirst into dodi piles?” 

Hayami had to cover her mouth to stop laughing. She saw that even her Mama had to do the same. Papa was giving her a playful look which he rarely showed anyone.

“Dodi pile?”

Her classmates looked just as confused as her Daddy did.

“Yes like with dog poo or like a big mud puddle.”

Hayami then heard it, her Mama. He was laughing now so much that he could not hide it. Even Daddy was looking towards Mama. Hayami could see the way his pouty face was getting more and more obvious. 

Hayami giggled, and then Daddy’s attention was on _her_. 

“Hayami-chan?”

Hayami only continued to laugh.

“Hayami-chan…”

Hayami’s eyes went wide as Daddy was getting closer and closer to her. He was starting to flash his crazy eyes at her. Hayami gulped. 

“How could you? _How_ could you?” 

Hayami started laughing again, how could she not? Blubbering Daddy was the funniest Daddy! And then the chase began. 

Hayami ran, her Daddy ran after her. Hayami laughed louder and louder. Her Daddy was running after her, crying, screaming and laughing too.

“I am dodi pile stepper?! Am I Hayami-chan? _Am_ I?”

And then her Daddy was on top of her, tackling her to the floor, bringing her into his arms and then the _true_ torture began!

Her Daddy grabbed her feet, took off her shoe and then started to tickle. He tickled her softly, then harder and harder. And Hayami could not stop her giggles from turning into full-blown laughter.

“Daddy! Daddy! Stop! Stop! I’m gonna tinkle! I’m gonna _tinkle_!” Hayami shrieked in helplessness. But her Daddy wouldn’t stop, he wouldn’t…

“ _DAD_ -DY!”

“Apologise Hayami-chan! Tell Daddy you’re sorry!” Her Daddy was now holding her other foot so she couldn’t get away. 

“But it’s true!” Hayami tried to agree. And then her Daddy was torturing her other foot. She was squirming, trying everything to get away, but Daddy’s grip was really, really strong. He could carry her and Mummy with _one_ hand!

“Apologise Hayami-chan!” Her Daddy laughed.

“Sorry, Daddy, sorry…!”

And just like that Daddy let her go. Hayami went running. Safe someone, safe someone, she needed protection from the tickle monster!

Hayami ran behind her Papa. Yes, he would protect her. He would!

“Just like clockwork…” 

Her Mummy came up to meet her smiling. Yes, life with Daddy was never, never boring. Hayami loved it!

……………

“ _Anija_! Stop feeding her confectionery. You’re going to spoil her appetite for dinner!” Madara smirked as he heard and witnessed as Tobirama hollered in Hashirama’s face, wagging his finger like an over exasperated housewife. 

Madara smirked.

His snowflake. He had become the Lady of the House and of the village. His water nymph had kept his hair long, even if Hayami had threatened one too many times to pull the hair from his head. 

Madara smirked wider.

He didn’t mind Hayami tugging at his hair. He didn’t even mind how Hayami had liked to eat his hair too. But then now at seven, Hayami was not eating her big flower but the small bag of sweets that Hashiarma had given her. 

“Oh-hoh! Oh-hoh! _Can’t_ handle Hayami-chan on her sugar high, can you, my Tobi?” Madara heard Hashirama playfully responding.

“Now look what you’ve gone and done Hayami. You have gone and rile them up!” Madara chided the child now perched upon his shoulders. 

Hayami could only laugh at that. The sneaky little sprout only swang her legs in glee.

“Mummy and Daddy never fight. Mummy and Daddy love each other lots. Just like you love Mummy too, right Papa?”

And as if prompted on by that question, Tobirama looked away from Hashirama and gave Madara his most stunning smile. Madara usually took that as a sign to stride on forward, take Tobirama into his arms and kiss him long and hard until his snowflake’s lips went blue. 

“Yes, of course. Papa is blessed to have a wife like Mummy, little Hayami…”

Madara heard Hayami’s typical chirpy giggle moments later. Hayami… She was such a well-rounded child. Sure Hashirama’s antics had rubbed off on her, sure she could wrap then three of them around her finger, but she was the daughter he never had.

He felt blessed each day that Tobirama had so readily taken him into his family. Hashirama was all talk but it seemed now that Tobirama had turned into a man of action. 

“Hey Madara, I hope you're not scheming with my princess to hurt my feelings some more, are you?!”

Hashirama was the first one to step to Madara’s side.

“Oh but Hashirama, you such a softie, you make it so easy for us to make you the fool…” Madara laughed out loud. Hashirama slumped over that, a depressive cloud forming over his head. 

“Wah, it’s not fair, it’s like you _like_ to torment me!” Hashirama wailed.

“But Daddy, you like us doing it, don’t you?” Madara heard Hayami responding with her mouth full of the sweet stuff. And Hashirama immediately went for her feet.

“Yes, Daddy does like it, does he, Anija?” 

Hashirama drew close to Madara: “Of course, I do. Daddy’s life is absolutely perfect.”

“Big teddy bear!” Tobirama chuckled as he also linked arms with Madara.

“Hey Papa, do you think I can wear Daddy’s Hokage hat one day?” Hayami chirped up.

“But Hayami, you wear your Daddy’s hat all the time…” Hashirama cut in.

“If you train hard, you can definitely challenge the doofus in his Hokage position.”

“Hey Madara, no fair!” Hashirama whined.

Then Tobirama looked up, reached up towards Hayami. He was probably after those sugary treats of her.

“Hey Mummy, what’s for dinner?”

“Of course, are my trees already hungry?”

“Tobi, you started it! You’re the one spreading horrible rumours about me!” Hashirama moaned as they continued their way home.

“Not really rumours when everyone can see it Anija.” Tobirama quipped back.

“Well, then Daddy wants a big portion as compensation!” Hashirama laughed.

“Eh, save some food for Hiro Daddy!”

“Or maybe we can cook that cock!”

“Daddy!”

And just like the three Senjus were back to teasing each other and bickering playfully just like they always did. Madara could only watch them and smile. Tobirama had found his happy ending at his wedding, but this was Madara’s happy ending. 

Hashirama was his brother in all but blood. Tobirama was the one who made his heart sing. But it was Hayami who be his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> This story may have come to an end, but there are plenty of others on my profile to enjoy :)


End file.
